Ppg
by Mayu Miname
Summary: Es la historia de las chicas super poderosas Z pero las que son Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru ..son otras personajes a mi invento pero estab los rrb y se transforman en las ppz contiene lemon ...de princio pero bien suave despues va aumentandoo
1. Chapter 1

jejeje

Era una mañana normal como todas en la capital de Tokio caminabas tres chicas directo a su primer día de clase ya estaban en 3 de preparatoria .

-Neee, Moka-chan podemos descansar x_x

-No seas floja Miyu ni siquiera hemos subido y tu ya te cansas eres una floja -.- Te tendre que meter al club de volley ball para que hagas ejercicios.

- Pero, si metes a Miyu en el club no crees que la hagas perder u_u Megu

- Eso es cierto Moka ^u^

- Jaja burlence de la pobre Miyu – arreglando se sus colas de caballos , su cabellos era castaño claro , al igual que sus ojos , usaba un poleron rosado con una falde jeans un cinturón blnco y en el medio una esfera de color rosado.

- Pero es gracioso Miyu , cuando jugaste volley ball te cayo la pelota en la cara y hicimos punto y después te llevamos a la enfermería por que te desmayaste jajajaja – se rio la chica de cabellos rosados , sus ojos eran celestes unsaba una falda de tablillas de color celeste , un chaqueta de jeans y una polera blanca un cinturón blnco y en el medio una esfera de color celeste .

- Jajajajajajajajajaja , fue tan gracioso y mas encima … cuando llamaste a ese pajaro hertudriz y ese suicido …Dios paz descanse -.- - se reía la pelirroja con una pescadores de jeans y una polera manga corta verde con un cinturón blnco y en el medio una esfera de color verde su cabello suelto que danzaba al viento dando le golpe a la castaña.

Miyu: Alguna vez te han dicho que no me gusta que se burlen de mi ó.ó

Megu: Muchas veces , pero son de bromas

Moka: Si no lo tomes a mal n_n

Miyu :¬¬U Esta bien

Megu: Oigan , he escuchado que estaremos en el mismo salón de nuevo.

Moka y Miyu : Sii!!1 *-* (saltando de alegría)

Megu: pero a la clase Z …donde se encuentran los Him..

Miyu: No creo que sea tan malo por que estaremos las 3 y podemos cualquier cosa

Moka: Cierto

Megu: Si

Moka: Una pregunta

Miyu y Megu: Dinos

Moka: Ustedes tiene el mismo cinturón que yo o_o

Miyu: Si , en la noche cuando estaba durmiendo me cayo en la cabeza rompiendo mi ventana … sabes lo que pase de frio.

Moka: A mi me aparecio en mi ventana .

Megu: Yo cuando estaba haciendo las tareas , de matemáticas me lo trajo mi perro.

Miyu y Moka: ¿Tarea de matemática? O_o

Megu: ¡Que acaso alguien no puede hacer ejercicios de matemática!

Miyu: Si, pero es un poco raro de ti ya que eres muy mala en matemáticas (riendo)

Recibió un golpe de la pelirroja dejando un chichón

Miyu: Itay TTOTT (llegando a su clase con un chichón)

Moka: Es el mas grande de todos los chichones mide 5 cm mas que el anterior

Miyu: No te pongas a medir mis chichones

Megu: Gomen creo que me pase un poco xD

Moka: Jajaja parece un cuerno

Las 2 chicas estallaron de risa cayendo al suelo retorciendo se de la risa ..la chica inflo sus cachetes de enojo y camino haciendo ruido como un gigante hasta llegar un asiento que estaba completamente vació cerca de una ventana para poder tomar aire.

Miyu: Con este me quedo n_n (dejando sus cosas) ¬¬U hey ustedes locas dejen de reir se de mi …

Estas se retorcían de la risa hasta que llego el profesor que las miro con cara extraña .

Moka: Gomen

Megu: Gomen TTOTT

Miyu: Eso les pasa. Dios castiga pero no a palos (riendo se bajo)

Sensei : Yo sere su sensei en el año espero que nos llevemos bien …(dijo anunciando) Veamos la lista y ustedes responderán.

El hombre empezo a pasar lista los estaban ordenados por apellidos alfeficos.

Sensei : Ayakashi

Moka: Presente

Sensei: y Him (pero le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda y se puso palido) No puede ser que me toque con ellos … (tomo aire) Natsume

Megu: Presente

Sensei : Y por ultimo Yumeyiya

Miyu: Hai n0n ( sonriendo) Son tan malos los de apellidos Him (susurrando a su compañero de al lado)

¿?: Son los mas traviesos y malvados en este instituto en la historia , ellos dicen que son los reyes de este lugar . El director no lo puede hechar por que permiten que esta escuela sea la numero uno en mas alto puntaje y excelente notas por ellos 3

Megu: Con que son 3 (apareciendo al lado de la castaña)

¿?: Si

Moka: Pero alguien no ha tratado de detenerlos

¿?: No han podido por que son expertos , haciendo trampas , y escapando se . Los sempai los odian a ellos 3 por que siempre se escapan de ellos .. u_u no ha habido nadie que lo atrape.

Miyu: Pero hemos estado en este lugar desde primaria y nunca había escuchado de ellos

¿?: Porque lo tenían en esta sala Z donde esta muy apartadas de las demas .. w-w vea como lo vea ..nadie los puede vencer.

Moka: Ah…pero llegara alguien que le hara frente verdad Miyu n_n

Miyu: Cierto!

Megu: Esta decidido Miyu detendra al jefe

¿?: Enserio Yumeyiya-chan

Miyu: Eeeeh? O_o pero yo

La chica fue rodeada por todos sus compañeros con los ojos brillantes para que lo ayudaran..

Miyu: Esta bien TTOTT

Todos: Si!!! Seremos libres por fin no tendremos mas el reinado de los Him.

Miyu: Pero tambien me ayudaran Megu y Moka

Megu y Moka: Aaaah? O_o

Todos :Si contamos con ustedes para terminar con los Him

Rojos: Quien nos detendran

Todos los presente se hicieron a un lado para que vieran a la castaña

Miyu: Yo y mis amigas (dijo desafiante)

Rojo: Jah no me hagas reir acaso tu eres la lider.

Azul: Jajajajajaja que tontas escuchaste eso Butch

Butch; si ni siquiera unas bebes como ustedes puede detenernos ..(burlando)

Megu: Muestrense

Moka: Cobarde

Rojo: Esta bien (dijo entrando al salón era un chico de cabellos naranjo , usaba una gorra roja como el color de sus ojos un poleron rojo con unos jeans y zapatillas blanca

Azul ( Entrando por detrás del colorin) un rubio de ojos azul oscuro , un poleron azul y con unos jeans y zapatillas blanca

Butch: La haremos mierda (riendo) (apareciendo detrás del rubio , tenía el cabello negro azabache , sus ojos eran verdes oscuros pero penetrante con la mirada de el asustaba a todos un poleron verde ocuro con unos jeans y zapatillas blanca.

Miyu: No son la gran cosa yo pense que eran peores ( dijo en un suspiro) Yo detendre tu reinado o gobernación de idiotes

Rojo: No me hagas reir ….

Azul: Esa paleta de fresas no puede hacernos nada (refieriendo se a Moka)

Moka: ¡Que me dijiste niñato!

Butch: Ese tomate se va revantar cuando la aplaste

Megu: ¡¡¡COMO MIERDA ME DIJISTE IDIOTA!!!

Miyu: ( se acerco al chico rojo) Mira tu … Him tu debes ser el lider por la bobadas y chillona voz …

Rojo: Voz chillona , a ti ni siquiera te crecen tus chichis ( apuntando a sus pechos)

La castaña tomo un poco de aire , le esbozo una sonrisa calida.

Rojo; Vaya parece, que no te enojaste por el apotodo pechos planos

Volvió a tomar aire, de apoco sin hacer ningún escanda lo … su mano fue a sus listones rosas que tenían amarrado su cabello castaño , se lo solto cayendo este como cascada ..

Megu y Moka: Ooh (retrocediendo)

Miyu: Mira mi encantador Him (sonrio calido) (tomo sus listones y se los amarro a ambas manos para cubrir …) Agradesco tus hermoso cumplido pero lo que no voy a soportar ….

Fue solo un segundo para que esta le quitara la gorra roja y se la pusiera en su cabeza

Miyu: VUELVE A HACERTE EL CHULITO ESTUPIDO Y TE MANDO AL CARAJO Y SABES LO QUE VOY A HACER CON ESTA HUARIFAIFA ¡! (Agarrando la gorra) ( La chica sacon de un bolsillo un descolorante) Mira tu linda gorra como es manchada ¡!! Ówó Jajajajaja

Todos los presentes quedaron aterrados vieron como Miyu bañaba la gorra y este se descoloraba por completo , los ojos del chico estaban en blanco y esta se la puso en su cabeza …

Miyu: Mira que mono te ves

Butch: Ooooh (retrocediendo)

Azul: Creo que debemos huir ya que esto se va transformar feo.

Butch: Cuento contigo Boomer , (alejando se con el rubio)

Rojo: …………..( se acerco a la castaña hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo) ……(Tomo su poleron y la empezo a levantar) MIRA TU, TE METISTE CONMIGO Y NO VAS A SALIR ILESA POR HABER MANCHADO MI GORRA FAVORITA.

Miyu: Jah tu crees que te tendre miedo (se rió)

Rojo: No se cual es tu nombre pero…y no importa lo unico que se que la paliza que te voy a dar la recordaras hasta que te mueras (dijo tirando la al suelo poniendo su puño arriba para pegarle)

Miyu: Marimacha (sonrio para tomar el puño y agarar ambas mano y dar un vuelta carnero y quedando ella encima de el) Si vienes a pegarle a una mujer …eso es caer bajo.

Rojo: Caer bajo en la posición que estamos cualquier gente que nos vea pensara que me estas acosando ( mostro una sonrisa malévola)

Megu: Esto se esta poniendo feo

Moka: Si mas encima a Miyu no la podemos ayudar … ¬¬

Megu: Eso es cierto …(suspiro)

Miyu: ó///Ó que dijiste (enojada)

Rojo: Ese rubor significa que te gusta estar encima mio (Burlando)

Miyu: Mentira ówó pervertido

Rojo: Jajaja

Miyu: (Agarra una botella de agua que estaba encima de un asiento)

Megu: No creo que lo haga

Butch: No te permitiremos que mojes a nuestro hermano (lanzando se contra la castaña)

Megu: Tu te vienes conmigo (dijo aventando lo y amarrando lo a una silla) Jah siempre supe que era bueno amarrar a Miyu a un auto para que corriera. xD

Boomer: Brick (Pero antes de que hiciera algo Moka le hace un llave y lo deja amarrado como una baca en un rodeo) Jajajajajaja

Miyu: Mira ya hemos, inmovilizado a tus compañeras y ahora faltas tu (mirando con cara malévola)

Brick: Eres de admirar pero yo siempre rió a ultimo ( dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara que hizo que la chica se desconcentrara) Te tengo ( le dio una vuelta carnero y el quedo encima de ella y tenía la botella arriba de ella) Ahora cambiamos los papeles

Miyu: Mierda ówó (enojada)

Brick: Bueno, diste una excelente pelea pero la guerra la gane yo ( dijo sonriendo triunfante) (abriendo la botella)

Megu: Miyu no te des por vencida

Moka: Tu lo derrotaras

Todos sus compañeros : ¡¡Miyu!! ¡¡Miyu!!

Brick: A cayar los tontos que los tengo fichado en la lista

Miyu: Jah, parece que tu reinado termina aquí

Brick: ¿A Si? ( botando el agua en la cara mojando hasta acabar el agua de esta , mojada su cuerpo ) Que descanses en paz ( Se iba a levantar pero fue agarrado y sujeto de su cara con sus ambas mano) (Sonrió la chica y le escupió el agua que había tragado mojando lo con la misma cantidad)

Miyu: Yo gane …xD (Cuando vio sus ojos rojos como la sangre , un extraño mareo el cinturón , empezó a parpadear la luz rosada por unos milésimo segundos un mareo se vino y viendo todo negro y desmayando se en su pecho)

Megu: Miyu

Moka: ¡¡¡¡Sensei!!! Miyu se ha desmayado!!! O_o

Megu: Sensei salga debajo de su mesa y venga ayudar (pegando una patada a la mesa del sensei)

Sensei: Señor Him lleve a la señorita Yumeyiya a la enfermería

Megu y Moka: WTF Owo

Moka: Esta loco

Megu: Se le sabo un tornillo que pito se fumo

Boomer: Nuestro hermano nunca la llevaría y se dignaría a eso

Butch: Prefiere comer gusanos fritos

Brick: Esta bien (tomando la en brazos)

Megu, Moka, Butch y Boomer: WTF!!!!!!! Owo

Brick: No se preocupen total el juego recien comienza (tomando a la chica en brazos y saliendo de la puerta con una sonrisa malévola )

Megu: Debo ir con el

Butch:No te dejare que vayas tomate ( tomando la de la cintura y sentando la en el mismo asiento que el)

En ese momento que la llevaba en brazos a la enfermería , con su gorra desteñida ….la observaba detenidamente …su rostro tan tranquila y calido ..fue cuando su mirada fue a su parte donde se encontraba sus pechos y vio una cosa roja debajo de su poleron este miro para todos los lados para ver si había alguien …metio su mano adentro de su poleron para buscar , adentro estaba tan tibio y calido dejaría ahí la mano todo el rato …que estaba pensando saco y era su gorra …entonces esa gorra que tenía de quien era o_O

Brick: Jajajajaja (se rió) pequeña pechos ..eres muy buena (entrando a la enfermería y recostando la en la camilla) Bueno ya me voy

Se dio vuelta para ver la chica estaba temblando por el frio , el chico la había dejado así sin tapar la con la sabana …(Quieres que se refrie) se acerco a ella y su puso a pensar y después solo la tapo de mala gana …y salio de esta enfermería…

Abrio sus ojos de par en par , estaba en la enfermería oh genial ..primer día y ya esta en ella.

Se bajo de la camilla y un enome resplandor se hizo presente en su cinturón

Miyu: Que!! (dijo asustada)

De su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo rosado y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bombom – grito , su cabello castaño se empezo a volver naranjo , sus ojos se tiñeron rosados , le aparecio un moño rojo , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño rosado se podría decir ¬¬ rosado completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.

Miyu Aaah!!! O_o me he transformado (sorprendida) (observando se ) Como mola esto!! *-* (bajo su vista para ver que estaba el cinturón brillando lo abrió y aparecio la imagen de que alguien estaba robando) Esto es un trabajo para Bombom …¬¬U creo que debo estar loca ..pero alla voy.

Megu: ¬¬U ( enojada) _Quiero salir y ver a Miyu ówó pero este gilipollas no me deja y mas encima este cinturón no deja de parpadear …piensa….piensa …..maldicion ( _La chica al pegar a la mesa se había cortado) (sonrio) Sensei me he cortado y me sangra

Sensei : Vaya a la enfermería

Megu: Hai!! (salio corriendo hacia la enfermería pero doblando a la vuelta De su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo verde y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bellota – grito , su cabello rojo se empezo a cortar poco a poco hasta llegar en el cuello este se volvio negro y apareciendo un pinche verde , sus ojos se tiñeron verde , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño verde se podría decir ¬¬ verde completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.

Megu: ¡¡Que coño!! Owo ( mirando se todo) Mi cabello que le ha sucedido ..y este traje …parece que me he transformado ( solo fue un segundo para que después se pusiera a saltar de alegría) *-* soy una heroína (al saltar empezo a elevarse ) ¡¡¡Puedo volar!!! Voy a buscar malos para luchar ( saliendo volando por la ventana)

Moka: Uuuuf (suspiro de lo aburrida que estaba la clase)

Sensei: La raiz cuadrada de 9

Moka:_ Hace rato que llego el lider de los idiotas ni Miyu y Megu han llegado aaaah!! Me voy a volver loca en este lugar y este maldito brillante cinturón…ya se ^-^ _Sensei debo ir al baño

Sensei: Vaya ¬¬U

Moka: Hai!! (salio de la clase y se fue al baño cuando entro , de su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo celeste y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Burbuja – grito , su cabello rosa se empezo a cortar se hiceron dos colas su cabello volvio rubio y sus ojos se tiñeron celeste , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño celeste se podría decir ¬¬ celeste completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg. (se observo todo) Soy una chica súper poderosa …jejeje siempre quise decir eso!! xD- ( salio por una ventana volando)

Bombón: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (mareando se al no saber como volar) que alguien me ayude ¡!! X_x

Se iba a estrellar con algo pero fue agarrada del brazo por alguien

Bellota: Debes fijarte mas , o si no vas a chocar o no Miyu n_n

Bombón: Eeeeh!! O_o como sabes mi verdadera personalidad

Bellota: ¬¬U porque tu eres la única que tienes en el cuello el collar de la amistad que le hice a ti y Moka ..

Bombom: Megu? O_o  
Bellota: No la vecina  
Bombom: Vecina n_n  
Bellota: Soy Megu (pegando le un golpe en la cabeza y dejando un chichón)

Bombom: Porque a la violencia ToT

Bellota: Es la unica forma que entiendes …bueno vamos a acabar con los malos

Bombón : Si!!!! ( yendo las 2 volando hasta llegar a un banco que estaba siendo asaltado

Ladrón: Arriba las manos o mato

Bellota: ¡¡¡Idiota es arriba las manos o disparo!!! ¬¬ todo ladrón lo sabe

Bombóm: No crees, que darle consejo a un ladrón que capaz sea nuevo en esto … sería un golpe bajo

Bellota: Desenhorna a los ladrones

Bombóm: Deben estar muy avergonzados con este

Ladrón: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (llorando) Eso es cierto …perdone me todos los grandes ladrones del mundo por no ser …digno

Bombóm: No importa lo unico que tendras en común que iras a la carcel como todos

Ladrón: Encerio *-*  
Bellota: Si, te esperan tus compañeros ahí , la moda es rayas blanco y negro  
Bombóm: Mira ese carro azul que esta ahí

Ladrón: Ya ese te estan esperando para que vayas con tus compañeros …es como

Bellota: El autobús …si el autobús n_n vaya ( despideiendo se de este que entro) No crees que eso ..fue un poco..

Bombóm: Aburrido

Bellota: Si,…¬¬ yo que quería patear trasero para quitarme el carma de las estupideces de esos idiotas Him…

Bombóm: Yo tambien pero no podemos hacer nada …solo volver a la clase

Bellota: Si, esto fue una perdida de tiempo

Bombom: Volvamos (se fueron volando … pero)  
Burbuja: chicas!!!

Bombom: ¿Y ella quien es?

Bellota: Idiota es Moka , tambien se transformo

Bombom: Si *-*

Burbujas: Que divertidos que somos las 3 juntas en esto,,!!!

Bellota: Pero alguien no me reconocio ni a ti tampoco ..

Burbuja: Miyu…¬¬

Bombom: Pero que quieres que haga …soy un poco distraida

Las 2: Un poco!! Ówó (enojadas)  
Bombom: Bueno…soy muy distraida …gomen

Bellota: Te disculpamos ..

Burbuja: Si pero debes darle pelea al idiota de Him

Bombom: Esta bien (dijo abrazando a las chicas)

Cuando volvieron a su clase las 3 como niñas normales sin poderes en recreo , nadie pregunto por su ausencia eso fue algo bueno porque tenía la escusa de que Miyu se había desmayado .Cuando sono el timbre de entrada de clase Miyu se sento en su asiento , el chico que se había sentado se llamaba Sasuke Kurosaki…

Miyu: Nhmmmmmmmmmmm!! (estirando se) Que sueño ..historia como odio esa materia

Sasuke: Si quieres te puedo ayudar en historias (sonriendo)

Miyu: Enserio!! *-* (acercando a el con ojos brillantes)

En otro lugar Megu había sido el centro de atracción del recreo por su cabello rojo que era muy calido y deslumbrante …muchas proposiciones de pretendientes e invitaciones. Moka fue el centro tambien al igual que le llego cartas e invitaciones ..

Fue cuando no vieron…ni siquiera lo pensaron …

Sasuke: Yumeyiya-chan….(nervioso)

Miyu: dime n_n

Sasuke: Tu no tuviste miedo cuando estuviste ese pleito con Him-san

Miyu: No ,dio nada de miedo ..

El chico que fue nombrado su nombre puso sus manos en la mesa de Sasuke

Brick: ¿Con que no te di miedo? (interesado)

Miyu: No…porque me daría miedo un chico como tu …

Brick: aaah? n_n Estas segura

Miyu: Si estoy segura

Brick: Entonces …( hizo chasquido de dedo) Desde ahora este sera mi puesto (acercando al rostro de la chica)  
Miyu: Al lado mio se sienta Sasuke!!! (enojada)

Brick: Yo…creo que no ( el chico salio altiro de su asiento y este se sento)

Miyu: ¡¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!!

Brick: Si puedo, porque este lugar me pertenece

Miyu: ¡¡¡MENTIRA SAL!!

Moka: ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!! (Grito Moka quien tambien tenía mala compañía el rubio que se gano el asiento solo engatusando a sus compañeros con sus ojos y carita de angel)

Megu: ¡VETE! ¡FUSH! ¡FUSH! (enojada moviendo lo como si fuera un perro)

Butch: No me trates como un perro

Megu: Un perro es mejor que tu no los insultes , estupido

Butch: Si yo soy estupido tu que eres

Megu: Inteligente

Butch: Jah cuales son tus notas

La pelirroja sintio como un enorme piedra le caía en la cabeza

Butch: Bien dilo , te espero

Megu: ¡¡¡¡Pues..etto …Solo sal!!! ¡¡Que me voy a contagiar de tu estupidez!!

Miyu: ¡¡Porque estas aquí!! ¡¡No dijiste que daba asco!!

Brick: Yo nunca dije que me dabas asco , solo dije que tus chichis no habían crecido ( tranquilo)  
Miyu: Hjm (enojada inflo sus mejillas)

Brick: No me has dicho tu nombre preciosa (picaramente)

Miyu: ……

Brick: Ves ...todos caen ante mis encantos

Miyu: No yo no …y no te lo diré

Brick: Segura si quieres te puedo probar …para ver si eres tan valiente

Miyu: Jah…(burlando se) No te hagas el chulito Him , que los chicos como tu no me interesan para nada ,,,

Brick: Así , y como es tu chico ideal

Miyu: Porque te lo debo decir ..¬¬

Megu: ¡Que me ves!

Butch: Nada que eres la chica ideal para mi

Megu: ¡Que! O//o ¡¡No saldría contigo aunque fueras el unico hombre en esta tierra!

Butch: Segura ..entonces porque te ruborizaste ( tomando su menton)

Megu: ¡¡Sueltame!! (pegando una cachetada)

Butch: (Se llevo una mano a su mejilla que había sido abofeteada) Vaya , me has dado un presente que gentil ahora me toca a mi ( tomando con una mano las 2 muñecas de la pelirroja , acercando a su cuerpo y con la otra tomando su mentón)

Megu: Sueltame /O/* (viendo como el rostro del chico se acercaba al de ella)

La joven de cabellos rosado intervino justo haciendo que su cara tocara un libro de un golpe y soltando a la pelirroja

Megu:Muchas gracias

Moka: No puedo permitir que mi amiga sea violada por un idiota

Butch: Hey Boomer maneja a tu chica que me deje con la mía (enojado)

Boomer: No pude hacer nada , porque me dio un chocolate si me dejara que se parara por un rato pero..no me movere de este puesto ni ella tampoco..(comiendo su chocolate)

Megu: Desearía sentarme en otro lugar pero parece que este idiota amenazo a todos para que no se sentaran al lado mio …

Moka: Tambien lo mismo , solo por que le hicimos frente hoy nos hacen esto..

Megu: por lo menos ..tenemos una solucion

Moka: ¿Cual?

Megu: ¡Que los sempai vendrán a vernos! *-* (mostrando cara de pervertida)

Moka: Se te llega a caer la baba por pensar en ello ¬¬

Megu: que acaso no tienes a nadie que te guste

Moka: Por el momento no

Megu: Eres extraña

Moka: Yo espero a mi principe azul

Megu: Hmmm…sin comentarios

Moka: Mejor , porque si decías uno , no te vuelvo a salvar ¬¬

Brick: Todavías no me has dicho

Miyu: No te lo diré

Brick: Me estas obligando a usar medidas extremas

Miyu: Tu crees que tengo miedo (Asomo su y vio a su sempai) ¡¡Sempai!! (salio corriendo a ver a un chico de cabello cobre sus ojos celeste y muy guapo)

¿?: Miyu-chan , cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Miyu: Si…(nerviosa) pues …etto

¿?: Miyu –chan sucede algo pareces que tienes fiebre ( dijo acercando se a ella y juntando sus dos frentes provocando tomate de la chica ) No tienes fiebre …parece que debo irme …

Miyu: n//n cuida te (entro a su clase y se sento con la cara de enamorada)

Brick: Ese es el chico que te gusta ¬¬ (¿celoso?)

Miyu: Sempai….

Brick: ( Se acerco a ella a su rostro) Hey, …… ówó (enojando se porque no soportaba cuando no lo tomaba atención) ( se acerco mas a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios)

Miyu: aah…(sintio un extraño aliento cerca de su boca volviendo de su nube rosada se encontro el rostro de el chico o mejor dicho sus labios a poco centímetros de el) Uoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (grito y se corrio) Que estas…estas…..haciendo!!! (apoyando se contra la ventana)

Brick: Tu misma dijiste que no me tenías miedo

Miyu: No te tengo miedo!!!

Brick: Así…y porque huyes ..

Miyu: Yo no huyo tu estabas …estabas…

Brick: Besar..si -.-

Miyu: Tan relajado lo dices

Brick: Es solo un toque de labios , que importante es eso -.-

Miyu: Muy importante ó0ó

Brick: Solo tuve deseo de probar … -.-

Miyu: Acaso iba ser tu..

Brick: Primera vez …si -.-

Miyu: o_O ¡Estas diciendo eso es un chiste!

Brick: No ..es un chiste -.- y mas encima que tan importante es un beso

Miyu: Mucho

Brick: Que tanto..

Miyu: Es cuando 2 personas comparten el mismo sentimiento uno por el otro *-* , que ellos quieren ser los primeros en probar el labios del otro, dicen que una virgen de labios el mas delicioso fruto prohibido que existe y el primero que lo prueba ..sera siempre de el, y cuando la vuelva a besar sentirá ese unico sabor el solo y aunque otros la besen el o ella siempre cuando lo vuelvan a unirse disfrutaran el fruto entre ellos.

Brick: Quien te contó eso

Miyu: Mi mama con mi papa

Brick: Que acaso ellos ..

Miyu: Mi mama solo tuvo de novio a mi padre y ella tambien ..ellos probaron entre ellos sus labios *-*

Brick: aaah ¬¬ que aburrido

Miyu: ¬¬ sin corazón

Brick: Entonces si pruebo esa fruta sera solo mía

Miyu: Si acaso no pusiste atención a mi explicación

Brick: si …(acercando a su rostro)

Miyu: ¿¡Que haces!?

Brick: Probar tu fruta

Miyu: eeeh!!! O_0

Brick: Quedate quieta

Miyu: Nuuuuuuuh!!! (se levanto bruscamente pero fue un segundo cuando sintio unas manos protegiendo su cabeza cuando vio …estaba este encima de ella y asujetando su cabeza , sus manos acariciaron su cabello con delicadeza )

Megu: Debemos salvarla ¬¬

Moka: No creo…mejor dejemos esto por hoy

Megu: Pero si la trata de besar

Moka: Ahí intervenismo

Megu: Buen punto …Moka

Moka: Si

Megu: Sientes ese escalofrio por tu espalda

Moka: Parece que la historia que conto Miyu tambien los escucharon esos idiotas…otra pregunta …eres virgen de labios

Megu: (asintio) y tu?

Moka: Igual … tambien las 3 estamos en esto ..

Megu: Moka…

Moka:si

Megu: Parece que todas han sido besadas excepto nosotras 3 seremos …muy acosadas ..por esto

Moka: si trataran de besarnos

Megu: Hay que disfrutarlo ser perseguida

Moka: No creo porque tambien serán niños mas pequeños , y tipos feos

Megu: si entonces hay que andar con una mascara

Moka: Ten por hecho…aunque tenemos algo a nuestro favor

Megu: ¿Que cosa?

Moka: Que esos idiotas van espantar a todos los que se traten acercar mucho…porque crees que ningun chico se nos acerca …ni tampoco a Miyu

Megu: Eso sería bueno o malo

Moka: No se …ahora todo me parece malo

Megu: si..

A la mañana siguiente la castaña bostezaba mucho , y eso no le gustaba mucho a la pelirroja …

Miyu: NHMMMMMM (Bostezo 118 vez)  
Megu: Deja de bostezar ¬¬

Miyu: No pude dormir …  
Megu: No me digas que te quedaste pensando en esos Him en el lider…  
Miyu: -.-zzzzzz (se había quedado dormida en un poste )

Megu: ówó Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! (enojada) Te lo has ganado pequeña vaga (se puso detrás de ella como siempre usaba falda y mas encima se conocía a la perfección a la castaña que cuando no dormía , en la noche esta se le olvidaba ponerse short) Ataque especial de Megu bragas al aire (levantando la falda)  
Miyu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Ó_o (de golpe se desperto y se cayo al suelo …) porque hiciste eso!! ToT

Megu: Porque no me estabas tomando atención cuando te hablo y mas encima ..odio cuando te quedas dormida por la calle por que siempre te cargo ¬¬ no es que sea malo …pero me divierte hacer mi ataque especial…

Miyu: Buaaaah ToT

¿?:Que lindas bragas me gustan como te quedan xD

Al escuchar su voz un escalofrió le recorrió por su espalda , sus ojos se pusieron en blanco , se dio vuelta , al chico apoyado en un poste observando con sus ojos rojos a la castaña acompañado por su otros hermanos ..pero el unico que lo vio fue el ..un rubor de vergüenza se le vino al rostro y se dio vuelta ..

Miyu: TTOTT

Megu: Uuhps creo que metí la pata (dijo viendo a su amiga que quería ser tragada por la tierra)  
Moka: ¡Ohayo chicas! (corriendo para alcanzar la)

Miyu: ¡¡¡Mokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (se lanza encima de ella llorando)  
Moka: o_o que ocurre Miyu (tratando de calmar la )  
Miyu: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (llorando en forma chibis)

La pelirosada dirigio una mirada de odio a la pelirroja …esta solo la miro con arrepentimiento , después vio a los 3 , aaah ya entendía . Mas encima el desordenado de su cabello significaba que no había dormido bien y Megu utilizo su ataque especial.

Moka: Tranquila….le quemaré los ojos a ese idiota por haberte visto  
Miyu: Enserio *-*  
Moka: Enserio xD…

Megu: Y yo les quitare para que no se los arregle  
Miyu: Si *-*

Brick: Parece que sientes que alguien mas te vio pero, solo fui yo ..no permití que nadie mas viera ese tesoro

Miyu: ¡¡Calla te!! (Camino un poco pero fue cuando su cinturón empezo a brillar) o_o

Megu: (viendo el resplandor de su cinturón)  
Moka: o_O  
Miyu: Vamos antes que se nos peguen la estupidez (salio corriendo con sus amigas lo mas rápido)  
Megu: ¡donde nos metemos!

Moka: En ese lugar de ahí (señalando)

Miyu: ¡¡Yah!!

Las 3 se escondieron en ese lugar cuando vieron que nadie mas lo veía se transformaron .

Miyu: Bombóm

Moka: Burbuja

Megu: Bellota

Bellota: ¿Que sucede ahora? (volando)

Bombóm: Dice que hay un hombre que esta por caer se (volando)

Burbuja: Vamos (volando)

Boomer: Miren hermanos , esas franjas de colores (señalando las lineas que había en el cielo)  
Brick: Parece que tenemos compañía hermanos  
Butch: Vamos a darle una paliza y a divertirnos

Brick: VAMOS

LOS 2: SI

El chico de cabello naranjo al mover de una extraña forma la gorra se la dio vuelta para atrás estos se empezaron a transformar – Brick Rowdy ruff boy – grito el chico le apareció una chaqueta roja al medio unas franja blanca que era el cierre , unos guantes sin dedos negro , pantalones negro con artos cierres y unas zapatillas roja , y en su mejilla izquierda un parche blanco.

-Boomer Rowdy ruff boy – grito el chico le apareció una chaqueta azul al medio unas franja blanca que era el cierre , unos guantes sin dedos negro , pantalones negro con artos cierres y unas zapatillas azul , y su cabello rubio se desordeno por completo

Butch Rowdy ruff boy – grito el chico le apareció una chaqueta verde al medio unas franja blanca que era el cierre , unos guantes sin dedos negro , pantalones negro con artos cierres y unas zapatillas verde , y su cabello fue tomado en una cola corta …

Brick Rrb: Bien hermanos vamos

Butch Rrb: a Patear traseros de la justicia

Boomer Rrb: Esperen … (volando)

Las chicas habían rescatado al hombre que casi se mataba al caer , pero este era un viejo verde que había sido empujado por una de sus empleadas por haber corrido mano ¬¬

Bellota: Otro ...

Burbuja: Aaah que fome ser superheroicas para salvar a hombre verde que lo empujan por correr la mano

Bombóm: Pero debemos ayudar a la gente , no importa si es tonto pero ..hay que ayudar para eso tenemos estos poderes (suspiro)

Bellota: Yo que quería luchar contra villanos …y patear traseros eso hacen los super heroes …no le enseñan a un ladron como robar.. óWó

Burbuja : Vamos …(caminando)

Las chicas empezaron a caminar , un poco para ver si estaba todo bien , llegaron hasta una calle que se veía desabitada … fue cuando se caminaron cerca de una especie de tienda de frutas donde se encontraba las naranjas , manzanas y sandía explotaron cayendo encima de ellas , pero la explosion hizo que las tres chicas se separaran ……

Bellota: ¡Que carajo paso! (viendo toda la cantidad de fruta que estaba esparcida por la calle) Bombom …Burbuja

Bombóm (saliendo de una gran de fruta) : Estoy bien …x_x

Burbuja que había sido la unica que esquivo el desastre las otras quedaron llenas de frutas ..

Bellota: ¡Quien habra hecho esto! Ówó (enojada)

¿?: Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajjaa

Bombóm: Muestren cobarde ..

¿¿:Nos mostremos esta bien …

Cada una estaba separada por algunos metros , unas frangas de color rojo, verde ,azul chocaban contra los vidrios de los edificios sin romperlos …no podía seguir con la vista …eran muy rapidos .

Bombóm: Maldición… (mordiendo se el labio)  
?¿: Ahora yo los dejo (dijo una voz , Bellota fue golpeada por la luz verde que choco con ella arastrando la contra el muelle donde se encontraba el muelle impactando con buque)

¿¿: Yo me voy (sono una voz dulce, la luz azul empezo a moverse mas rapido hasta que la chica de ojos rosados lo perdio de vista …pero este ataco a la rubia por la espada embistiendo la por el bosque que se encontraba mas lejos)

Bombóm: ¿Quién eres? (enojada) Y que le has hecho a mis amigas

¿?: estas enojada (dijo la luz roja que chocaba contra los vidrios parecía una pelota chocando eso , la estaba desesperando mucho)

Bombóm: Te dije que me respondas (dijo siguiendo a su ritmo que lo igualo pero no podía verle la cara era todavía …) Ataque Yoyo (sacando su yoyo rosado y amarrando lo quedando inmóvil) Ahora dime quien eres ..(se acerco a el caminando pero solo fue el segundo para que este desapareciera.Y sintiera el respirar en su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió …por su cuerpo sintio como sus manos eran inmobilizadas solo con una de ellas y como acercaba tanto su cuerpo a la de ella. Y agarrando su cabello naranjo con harta fuerza tirando la para atrás …

Brick Rrb: Esta será tu tumba (recorriendo su mejilla hasta su oreja) Comencemos (lanzando la contra una muralla)

Bombóm: Cofg (tosio por el enorme golpe) Maldito (se lanzo encima de el y lo estrello contra unos vidrios rodando con el y golpeando se)

Mientras en el buque la chica de cabellos negro se levanto adolorida

Bellota: aaahg …(observo el lugar) ¿Donde estoy?

La chica camino hasta llegar arriba donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos negro sus ojos verde intenzo la miraban …

Bellota: ¡Que me miras! (enojada)

Este desaparecio de su vista pero con una sonrisa picara trato , recorrio todo el barco hasta que cuando se dirigio a volar para salir de ese lugar aparecio al frente de ella agarro una de sus manos y la otra la inmovilizo

Butch Rrb: Ni siquiera a empezado la fiesta …(dijo agarrando uno dedo )

Bellota: ¡Suelta me! (enojada)

Butch Rrb: Que te suelte … (sonrio)

El chico se llevo un dedo de la chica a la boca donde empezo a chuparlo la chica sintio como lo lamía pero después sintió la mordida cuando se lo saco le había hecho un corte en su dedo dejando un gota , levanto su vista sus labios tenía un poco de la sangre de la chica este la relamio con su lengua y una sonrisa malevo la

Butch Rrb: Comienza la fiesta de tu muerte (dijo pegando le un combo en el estomago y lanzando la contra el suelo)

Bellota: Hijo de $%&/ ( sale volando del suelo y le pega un combo a la cara y lo tira contra el agua del mar y lo empieza a golpear debajo de este)

Los pelinaranjos peleaban en una pelea a quien sobrevive se embestían contra las murallas y vidrios. Ella debía ir ayudar a sus amigas tratando de salir volando pero este le agarraba el pelo la hacía girar lanzando contra autos ..hasta que la chica le lanzo un ataque provocando que este cayera …ahí había una oportunidad para ir a salvar la salio volando iba a llegar cerca del muelle pero Brick Rrb la acorralo le agarro ambas mano y la tiro contra el suelo quedando el encima de ella en una pose no muy favorable…

Bombóm: ¿Que les sucede …porque nos atacan? (incomoda y enojada)  
Brick Rrb: La pregunta estupida que haces … (burlando se cerca de su oido) Nosotros somos villanos , y queremos acabar con ustedes que mas logica puede ver vaya que eres tonta, pero por eso yo solo te voy a matar (dijo pasando sus labios por su oreja)

Bombóm: ¡Deja de hacer eso! (enojada)  
Brick Rrb: Interesante en este mismo momentos tus amigas ya deben haber sido asesinadas por mis hermanos jajajajaja y tu me quedas por lo menos yo te mataré despacio y duro…para que grites como la vil zorra de la justicia (tirando le el cabello y pegando un combo en el estomago)

Bombóm: Cogf (tosio por el golpe) Para tu información no soy Zorra ¡! (enojada le pega con su cabeza en su cara para que la soltara y esto produjo que la soltara)

Butch Rrb: Jajajajajaja que linda te ves al saber que tus amigas ya han sido asesinadas por mis hermanos pero descuida preciosa , yo jugaré un rato y después te mataré lentamente y cruelmente (agarrando de una pierna y lanzando la contra un vidrio)  
Bellota: Jugar (tratando de zafarse) No me hagas reir

Butch Rrb: Jugar es esto (tomando su cuerpo y sentando la en su cuerpo y embistiendo la contra una pared fuerte provocando que esta tosiera y fuera agarrada por una mano del chico y inmovilizando) Ahora empezemos (dijo empezando a rozar con sus labios su cuello)

Bellota:Basta (sintiendo el escalofrio en su espalda y derramando lagrimas)

Butch Rrb: Ooh que tierna estas llorando …(se acerco y empezo a lamer sus lagrimas que caían)  
Bellota: ¡Dejame basta! Idiota

Butch Rrb: Mi nombre no es idiota es Butch de los Rowdy ruff boy , recuerda siempre preciosa..

¿?: Ataque Yoyo (dijo una voz y amarando al moreno con el yoyo) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bellota: Bombóm (abrazando a su amiga y llorando)

Bombóm: Maldito que le hiciste

Butch Rrb: No es que mi hermano estaba contigo ¬¬ (enojado)

Bombóm: Estaba …pero ya me encargue de el …vamos y busquemos a Burbuja..

Bellota: Si , ella debe estar …

Ambas se miraron para salir volando y dejando al tipo amarrado cuando ya estaba cerca la chic de coletas se encontraba ahí buscando la

Burbuja : ¡¡Chicas!!

Bombom y Bellota: Burbuja (llorando y abrzando la )

Bellota: Te encuentras bien ..

Bombóm: No te hicieron nada..!!

Burbuja: No…solo le di un chocolate y le dije que no me hiciera nada ^w^ y me fui a buscar la …pero por sus aspectos …parece que le hicieron cosas ,

Bombóm: Naaaaah …¬¬

Bellota : Eso no importa , lo que importa es que estamos bien …

Burbuja: Se ven como si casi la hubieran violado ¬¬

Ambas se pusieron roja como tomate …

Bombóm : No co(no termine la frase por que fue agarrada y embestida por el chico en almacen de comida genial otra vez sucia)

Bellota: Bombóm (sale a su rescate pero justo fue tomada de la mano)

Butch Rrb: Todavía no termino contigo (dijo picadamente y tirando la a otra tienda pero de helados mas helado)

Burbuja: Chicas …¡Quieres pelear!( desafiante )

Boomer Rrb: No quiero que seas mía por eso (una sonrisa tierna y picara se dibujo en sus labios la tomo y la arrojo en la calle

En el almacen la chica estaba llena de jugo que había sido bañada por el golpe ..y el otro estaba encima de ella …trato de sacarlo pero estaba inconciente un excelente oportunidad , lo retiro con mucho ,mucho cuidado para que no despertara . Lo amarro con su Yoyo bien asujetado cosa que no se soltara …muy despacio camino sin hacer ruido para que no se despetara pero …pero tuvo que caer esa maldita latas de frigoles haciendo que muchas latas de comida cayeran ..haciendo mucho ruido. Se dio vuelta y encontro esos ojos rojos ferviente oxo estaba amarrado entonces podía escapar la chica salio corriendo para ayudar a sus amigas , pero sintio el caer de su yoyo apresuro el paso y volo pero el chico lanzo una esfera de energía ni siquiera ella aprendía eso ..¬¬ cayendo al suelo rodo para pero este estaba a sus pie …la chica trato de pararse pero este volvio a pisar la mano , con mucho dolor la chica le saco este le agarro su cabello y acercando a su rostro …….con mucha fuerza le tiraba fue cuando este empezo acariciarlo de la misma manera que se lo hizo a Miyu…ejem son la misma persona pero ninguno de los 2 sabe solo los lectores .. su cabello estaba mojado pero , era suave saboreaba con sus dedos al tocar la chica trato de salir pero sus cabellos eran asujetados estaba mojada con jugo de naranja …justo el color de su cabello cada vez este empezo a descender hasta llegar a su altura podía sentir el respirar agitado del chico , sus ojos estaban cerrados para disfrutar el aroma , se agacho tanto que se acerco al cuerpo de la chica y lo pego a el de el mientras la fragancia de su cabello ,provocaba que apretara mas su cuerpo hasta que estaba muy junto …era incomodo para la chica ówó la acosto en el suelo …maldición ….

Bellota estaba ella encima del chico y tenía su cintura rodeada al de el genial ¬¬ no puede empeorar , le cayo encima un gran cantidad de helado mejor dicho al chico ….eso le permitía Salir , este al tratar de ver que debía sacarse el helado fue cuando sus manos se relajaron y ella pudo salir pero fue agarrada y tirada al suelo quedando ella debajo de el ,…este estaba con la cara con helado …un gota de helado cayo a la mejilla de la chica pero este se dirigio a su oreja y rozando con sus labios otra vez ese escalofrio recorrio …maldición una mano que estaba libre trato de zafarse , el chico tomo uno de sus dedos que estaba con helado y los miro ..deseos de saborear ..la chica le arrebato la mano y la dejo encondida cosa que no hiciera eso…este empezo a rozar con sus labios los de ellas no permitiría que este la besara eso si que no , sus labios rozaban las mejillas fue cuando las tocaron y empezo a saborear el helado besando todavía no sentía nada pero las coasa se podrían aún mas raras, fue cuanto sintio sus labios en sus mejillas eran dulces ..que estaba pensando este casi la mataba pero …pero había que admitir que era tierno …fue cuando sintio la lengua en su mejilla ya eso no es tierno ¬¬ eso si es pervertido al 100% ówó …este empezo de apoco

Genial no puede ser peor este idiota esta encima mio , y no deja de acariciar mi cabello .Prefiero que me este golpeando fue cuando noto como su respiración aumentaba cada vez mas , sus labios recorrieron hasta el lóbulo de la chica sentia su respirar mas.

Bombom: Deja me (tratando de salir fue cuando sintio que este mordía su lóbulo se mordio el labio para que no saliera , este mordio mas fuerte y con su boca empezo a mover) Nhnnn(gimio)

Pudo notar que el chico se detubo y este le miro a sus ojos …su respiración del chico agitada fue cuando …no lo soporto mas ..ese sentimiento que se desmayo encima de ella rozando sus labios ,,,

Bombón :No se que paso aquí pero mejor las voy ayudar (salio ayudar a sus amigas )

Las chicas habían sido rescatadas y volvieron a la clase …


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Lo que en verdad sucedió ..

Mientras volaba Burbuja no dijo nada lo que sucedió en la calle , ella estaba con el rubio tirado en la calle y empezaron a golpearse entre ellos y chocar contra los vidrios todos se rompieron con la fuerza una gota de sangre cayo encima de la chica el chico había sangrado de su boca parece que se paso un poco …un poco esta se acerco bien despacio a el , su mano se estiro hasta tocar su mejilla que era calida sus ojos azules la miraban con mucha ternura ..saco de no se donde un pañuelo …y con mucho cuidado le limpio la sangre de su boca cuando ya la removio de sus labios retiro su mano pero fue agarrada por , el rubio este no quería perder otra vez ese tacto , puso la mano de ella en su mejilla y que siguiera acariciando poco a poco el chico se empezo a acercar a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros , este levanto su mano para acariciar su rostro mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura acercando la a su cuerpo … su mano llego a los labios y empezo a dibujar los con sus dedos , sintiendo sus labios , apreto mas su cuerpo. Este empezo acariciar su oreja con su mano , como haciendo masaje …apreto aún mas su cuerpo ahora sus manos contornarearon su rostro un beso en la frente , otro en su mejilla , otro en su otra mejilla , en su mentón cerca de sus labios y en su oreja…

Besaba tierno como si recien un niño aprendía a conocer los por primera vez ..sentía la chica que su corazón se desvorotaba por alguien …que acaso le estaba gustando el ..un villano.

Su cuerpo era mas apretado apenas se podía mover …solo sentía su cuerpo con el de un apretón fuerte  
Burbuja : Njnnnn(gimio)

La chica solo se avergonzó ,este siguió apretando parace que ese sonido de parte de ella le había encantado mucho …rozaba sus labios como loco sin tocarlos pero seguia apretando …y claro esta gemía fue cuando este la iba a besar.

??: Maritllo

Había noqueado al rubio para que dejara la chica solo fue rescatada por sus amigas pero…se había enamorado de ese sujeto …cuando llegaron a la azotea de su colegio se destransformaron solo Miyu tenía moretones en su mano y sus piernas por el estupido de ese le pego mas fuerte , en vez de que las otras sufrieran , Megu solo le dolía un poco la cabeza y la que estaba ilesa Moka ..bajaron la escalera , entraron a su salon se sentaron todas en sus respectivos puestos ..habían llegado tarde ..pero eso no importaba …La castaña solo se sentó y se quedo dormida por el dolor , y por el cansancio …fue cuando sintió una mano calida que le acariciaba su rostro ..quien será, su mano es tan calida …

¿?: Hey , despierta …  
¿Quién es?, no quiero irme me siento protegida en este lugar

¿?:Despierta  
No quiero despertar, me quiero quedar aquí ,deja me un rato mas , te lo suplico… me siento bien contigo por favor no te vayas.

¿?:Sensei puedo llevar la a la enfermería…

¿:Si vaya a dejar la…

¿?:Muchas gracias

Mi cuerpo ahora esta cómodo , me siento bien ..es tan calido ,es un colchón de nubes donde me encuentro, es tan reconfortante…me encanta estar así no se.

Siento su palpitar esta un poco acelerado, es una persona que me lleva , esta bien solo quiero seguir descansando así…con su calidez que emana. Esperen un segundo me esta dejando en un lugar ..no quiero …  
Miyu: No…(agarrando su poleron) ¡Quiero estar así! …Por favor ….quédate aquí conmigo… (temblando su voz)  
¿?:No te arrepentirás ..

Miyu: No…me arrepentiré me siento bien así quiero seguir descansado hasta que se me pase ..Por favor

¿?: Esta bien…. Como usted desee  
La chica sintió como sus manos la rodeaban y se recostaba en su pecho acostada este solo dejo llevar y se acostó con ella. Mientras jugaba con su cabello esta se quedo dormida ..encima de este ser extraño no importa quien sea me siento bien…con esta persona..

La pelirroja estaba mareada el dolor de cabeza aumentaba con el pasar de los minutos …se recostó en su puesto , sentía todavía la humedad de su cuerpo por el golpe que recibió en ese lugar , su cuerpo empezó a tiritar mucho …su cabeza dolía mucho ...mucho . Fue cuando sintió como alguien le colocaba algo con que cubrirla , al sentirlo era calido y mas encima su olor era enfragiante.

De quien sera…esta fragancia es muy rica , sintio como una mano la acercaba algo que era suave y calido rodeando su cintura y cubriendo la mejor …tapo su cabeza …para que no se entumiera ,no podía ver de quien provenía , importaba ahora no en lo absoluto no recordó mas porque se quedo dormida en ese lugar tan calido…solo recuerda la fragancia que emitía….

El sonar de la campana de almorzar retumbo en los oidos de las 2 bella durmiente …

Ambas:¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! (se escucho en todo el lugar) ¡Que estas haciendo! Pervertido!!! Ówó (enojadas)

En la enfermería la chica estaba sentada en la cama y este sentado mirando la picara , sus ojos observaban los de ellas…

Miyu: Que…que hacías …debajo mio x_x  
Brick: Yo hize caso a lo que usted me ordeno que acaso no se acuerda (picaro)  
Miyu: Me acuerdo de que me quede dormida en clase …y o////O ¡¡No me digas que a ti te dije eso!!! (apuntando)  
Brick: Si..a mi me lo dijiste (se acerco a ella) Ahora siento que estoy mas cerca de ti por esto (susurrando)

Miyu: o///O (bajo su mirada) …

Brick: Me encantas cuando te ruborizas y mas encima me facina si es por mi

Miyu: No es por ti 0wó ….estoy muy avergonzada por lo que hice

Brick: A mi me encanto…porque siento que fui el primero en esto

Miyu: Maldito ¬¬…no digas eso.. (se levanto para irse pero su muñeca fue tomada , pudo observar como los ojos de sangre se encendía de furia y daba miedo)

Brick: ¡Quien te hizo esto! (mirando sus manos que estaban moreteadas y los dedos)  
Miyu: Solo se me apretaron con la puerta de mi casa (desviando la mirada)  
Este le tomo de el mentón y acercando a su rostro

Brick: ¡Quien te hizo esto! (enojado)

Miyu: Un bandido… (suspiro)

Brick: Si lo llego a encontrar juro que lo mato

Miyu: El no volverá ..espero..

El chico la sento en una silla y saco de las despensas de la enfermería medicinas y vendas para curar …primero le aplico hielo en sus manos con mucho cuidado para que la hinchazón disminuyera , después le aplico un gel con mucho cuidado para que no le doliera y por ultimo la vendo con mucho cuidado ..hasta que termino ..la chica se quedo contemplando como ese idiota podía ser tan calido..

Megu: ¡¡MALDITO ME HAS DROGADO!!

Butch: No te he drogado te puse mi poleron como buena gente para que no diera una pulmonía y así agradeces ..

Megu: Porque me acercaste a tu cuerpo y me rodeaste la cintura ó/w/ó

Butch: Para que te no te enfriaras ¬¬ , agradece que no te hecharan de la clase hice todos tus ejercicios de matematicas y fisica para que no diera cuenta …

Megu: Gracias ¬¬…pero no debiste hacer eso (estiro su mano para entregarle su poleron con que le había cubierto)

Butch: No quédatelo hasta mañana me lo entregas no quiero que te resfrie (sonrio dulcemente)  
Era la primera vez que sonría asi de dulce , esa sonrisa era muy calida un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente , sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos que absorvían te hipnotizaban por completo..sin dejar rastro de la existencia solo ellos …que raro saber que idiota podía ser tan amigable y compresivo …

Paso el otro día y había sido muy pacifico en toda su magnifica ya era hora de almorzar y las 3 chicas se fueron a fuera porque hacía un esplendido día

Miyu: Itadakimasu *-*  
Moka: ¿Por qué esta tan contenta?  
Megu: Es muy sospechoso ….¬¬  
Miyu: Pues porque hoy cocine lo que a mi me gusta.  
Megu y Moka: No me digas que *-*  
Miyu: Exactos los especiales onigiri sorpresa que me dejan hacer un vez al mes ..! *-*  
Ambas : ¡¡¡Yo quiero!!!

Miyu: Hai ,hize muchos para este día ..jejejejejejeje (abriendo su cajita de color rosado , habían como 50 bolitas que tenían forma de animales)  
Moka: ¡Que monada!

Megu: Ya las quiero probar *-* (babeando)  
Miyu: Bien comamos

Las 3 chicas agarraron la bola de onigiri Miyu cogio una de forma de conejo , Moka de perro y Megu de gato cuando abrieron su boca grande para comerlo  
Brick: AAHM(comiendo la bola de arroz)  
Butch: AAhm (comiendo la bola de arroz)  
Boomer: AAhm (comiendo la bola de arroz)

Los 3 chicos se comieron la bola de las chicas en sus propias narices …Miyu fueron chupados sus dedos por Brick, Megu sus dedos fueron mordidos un poco ówó y Moka fueron besados  
Miyu: Mi conejo TTOTT  
Megu: Mi Neko-chan TTOTT

Moka: Mi kenshi!!!TTOTT

Fue cuando sintieron cada una de esas caricia ..

Miyu: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! (saco sus dedos y se limpio las manos con desinfectantes) PERVERTIDO  
Megu: Itayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(pegando un combo al moreno por haberle mordido las manos) ACOSADOR SEXUAL  
Moka: o//O (retiro sus dedos muy suave de sus labios)…..

Brick: No seas tan exageradas …

Megu: Como quieres que no exageremos si el idiota de tu hermano me mordio los dedos y se comio mi bola de arroz sorpresa que hace Miyu ó_ó imperdonable  
Miyu: ¡¡Y tu me chupaste los dedos asqueroso!! 0/w/ó

Moka: ……

Miyu: Moka sucede algo..o_o

Moka: aah..no …es que ….

Megu: No importa lo unico que quiero que se vayan de aquí porque queremos disfrutar un almuerzo

Fue agarrada por su mano y rodeada la cintura por su mano y acercando y apretando contra su cuerpo …

Butch: Te gusta esto …(picaro)

Miyu: Deja la baboso ..( se iba a lanzar pero justo los cinturos empezaron a brillar) _Maldición justo ahora …justo ahora .._Dejala idiota les doy 3 de mis bolas de arroz para cada uno si la sueltan..

Brick: Esta bien

Ambos hicieron el pacto el moreno solto a la pelirroja esta se quedo a su lado fue cuando ya se iban y los idiotas las iban a seguir,…

Miyu:_ aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Malditos Him!! Bueno sacrifica te por el equipo solo por esta vez …_No no, sigas maldito (tirando encima de el y quedando el encima de ella )_ Que hago …que hago me esta mirando con esos ojos de pervertidos …que siento que me ve en ropa interior vamos piensa ah..ahí hay un profesor , espero que sea algo grave porque o si no los mato al que este en peligro) _aaaah!! Pervertido sensei (agarro su mano y la puso en su pecho y apretando) Auxilio ¡!! Hentai ¡!!! Him pervertido suelta me  
Brick: o_O (apreto un poco mas y una sonrisa picar le dibujo apretando)  
Miyu:_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!!!! Me esta …me esta ..estupido sensei ¡!!!!_SEMPAI TASKETE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (GRITO)

El grito fue escuchado en el campusfue cuando una enorme nube de humo se acerco corriendo llegando justo donde estaba ellos haciendo eso con los profesores y todos .

Sempai: Que crees que les estas a haciendo a Miyu-chan

Brick: Siendo la mi mujer (apretando …un rubor se le asomo a la chica y mordiendo su labio)  
Sensei: (fue agarrado por la oreja de los 3 chicos) No haga esas cosas …en su casa es mejor..

Eso fue suficiente para que las 3 chicas salieran cuando iban corriendo

Miyu: Así no voy a poder casarme

Moka: Te sacrificaste por nosotras

Megu: Hay que ser muy valientes para hace eso…aunque parece que te gustaba mucho xD

Miyu: (le da un golpe en la cabeza) Vuelves a decir algo asi ..y te pego mas fuerte que n fue muy lindo

Moka: Si , mas encima ella debe estar avergonzada con lo que le dijo al sempai..

Megu: Si aunque fue muy divertido jajajajajajajajaajajjaaja (riendo)

Miyu: ¡Callate!

Las 3 chicas llegaron a la azotea donde de sacaron la esvera y vieron lo que sucedía un robot gigante destruía la ciudad como loco haciendo destrozo y provocando incendio.

Miyu: Vamos chicas

Megu: Hai

Moka: Si

Miyu: Bombóm (transformándose)

Moka: Burbuja xD (transformándose)  
Megu: Bellota (transformando se)

Las 3 chicas salieron de la azotea volando hacia la ciudad , cuando llegaron cerca de ahí la gente corría como loca y desesperada , fue cuando la colorida vio que un niño iba a ser aplastado por el robot

Bombóm: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO ROBOT! ATAQUE YOYO (pegando le con el Yoyo y salvando al niño que iba a ser aplastado y entregando se a su madre)  
Burbuja: Ataques Burbujas (soplando y apareciendo muchas de ellas y empezando a golpearlos con ella)  
Bellota: Ataque Martillo (pegando le a la central donde se encontraba su controlador)

Cuando vieron que era …un mono , con un casco …o_O habían visto de todo pero esto superaba mucho un mono con un casco

Mojojo: Yo Mojojo dominare a la ciudad de Tokio y seré el rey del mundo ..y todos me alabaran por que yo Mojojo sere su dios para ellos tendrán que darme sus golosinas todos los días y ser mis esclavos por la eternidad ajajajajaajaja

Burbuja: Tiene una neurona en su cabeza hueca ¬¬  
Bombóm: Esta loco

Bellota: Parece peor que la vecina ..prefiero mis veces que escuchar la a ella que a este idiota

Bombóm: Vamonos ..

Mojojo: No van a atacarme …y saber cual es mi plan maestros

Burbuja: No nos interesa ..nos aburiste por completo

Bellota: Volvamos a clase chicas para poder seguir comiendo

Bombóm: si esto es aburrido prefiero escuchar las clases de historia que a este mono ..

Mojojo: MALDITAS ZORRAS ..YO EL GRAN MOJOJO LAS MATARA

Una enorme aura asesina rodearon a las chicas

Bombóm: ¡Que ¡

Burbuja: ¡Nos..!  
Bellota: ¡Dijiste!

Enojadas por haber sido insultadas los ojos llenos de fuego

Bombóm: Ataque Yoyo (pegando le en la cara)

Burbujas: Burbujas al ataque (golpeando en sus traseros)  
Bellota: Martillo Sonico (pegando le en la cabeza y rmpiendo el rasco y lanzando lo volando) No vuelvas a decir esas cosas a señoritas como nosotras maldito mono idiota

Las 3 chicas se calmaron y volvieron a sus casas ya que se había hecho tarde mientras los 3 estaban siendo formalizados por sus profesores y el sempai

Sempai: Porque estabas tocando a Miyu-chan ówó (enojado y poniendo le encima la luz)  
Brick: Jah, ella tomo mi mano y la puso ahí ….xD son suavecitas cosa que nunca lo vas hacer tu …

Sempai: ¡Callate niñato!

Butch: No llames así nuestro hermano marica  
Sempai: ¡Marica!

Boomer: MAS ENCIMA MIYU LO PREFIERE A EL QUE A TI xD  
Sempai: ¡MENTIRA ELLA SIEMPRE A ESTADO DETRÁS DE MI DESDE CUANDO IBAMOS EN LA PRIMARIA!  
Brick: Jah, me imagino que la rechazaste

El de la gorra roja le dio en el blanco provocando que sintiera como un enorme peso le cayera en su cabeza ..

Brick: Con que la rechazaste (enojado) …te dire algo ahora ella es mi chica y no permitire que otro idiota le ponga un dedo encima a que no sea yo….

Boomer: Y eso tambien va para Moka-chan alguno de los presente tratas de tocarala o acercarse se las veras conmigo.  
Butch: A mi pelirroja nadie la mira excepto yo me escucharon bola de mierda

Los 3 hermanos estaban furiosos …mientras en la casa de Miyu Megu se había quedado alojar a su casa ..

Megu: Venga Miyu dejame sacarte esa foto que sales muy mona

Miyu: Nooo x_x porque siempres traes esos disfraces raros contigo y los trae y me obligas a ponerlo …no hay respeto

Megu: Pero es que ..a ti se te ven monos mas encima Moka no me deja poner los y tu eres muy facil de vestir se todos tus puntos debiles

Miyu: No lo utilices

Megu: Anda solo es una foto sal de ese estuido armario y salta ..

Miyu: ¬¬ ¡NUNCA!

Megu: No me dejas otra opción le vendere a Brick esta foto que estas en la ducha …xD  
Miyu: o_o esta bien salgo ToT

Megu: Asi me gusta (preparando la camara)

La chica tenía el cabello suelto, tenía orejas de conejo de color rosados , un tira que cubría sus pechos que se movían con sus saltos , unos short rosados felpudos de color rosados claro y la colita esponjada , y unos zapatos de forma tan saltando , mientras Megu le sacaba foto …y ella tambien se ponía a posar ella estaba vestida de un gato que era muy mono ..era de color rojo con ngegro una tira negra que cubría sus pechos , las orejas , el short con la larga cola y los zapatos .

Miyu: si…tu no más puedes amenazarme y yo no exijo un abojado (saltando)  
Megu: Ahora vistete de traje de sirvienta (sacando un traje de sirvienta rosado) Pero con orejas de gato *-*  
Miyu: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
La castaña corrio por su pieza mientras era perseguida por la pelirroja , que tenía el traje se lanzo encima de ella y la empezo a desnudar y aponer el traje.

Miyu: Oca-san me estan violando  
Para variar sus papas siempre salía cuando venía Megu a su casa alojar la dejaban sola ..por que eran muy maduras para encargarse de ladrones ..

Ya había terminado de vestir la

Miyu: Me siento violada x_x por 300 vez …porque debo ponerme estos trajes

Megu: No exageres tanto y haz una pose de gato xD  
Miyu: Hai ¬¬ (poniendo en posición de gato) Nya  
Megu: ¡que monada! *w*

Miyu: Tengo sueño (cambiando se de traje a pijama ..) Vamos a dormir  
Megu: Hai *w* tengo mucha mercancía

Miyu: ¬¬ venga (se acosto en su cama y la pelirroja tambien)

Las 2 se quedaron dormidas en un sueño profundo tan tierno , la castaña se acurruco en la pelirroja esta recordo cuando el idiota de su sempai la había recazado ..lloro por un mes entero y falto a clase ..pero ahora parecía mas feliz y se le reflejaba en sus ojos …le acaricio su cabello y saco una foto de ella durmiendo …

Megu: Buenas noches Miyu que sueñes con Brick xD  
Miyu: -.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

La chica se durmió a la mañana siguiente era Sabado , podían dormir a la hora que tenían sus papas se habían ido por el fin de semana dejando a ellas solas ..en la casa . Sonaba el timbre muy intermitente la pelirroja se levanto , tenía su cabello suelto un poco alborotado pero estaba desenrado , bajo la escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta cuando la abrió no había nadie se limpio los ojos de par en par reconocio unos ojos verdes que la observaban a los ojos ..muy penetrante proceso por un momento ya que ayer se había acostado muy tarde y los hizo pasar ..ella suponía que era los padres de Miyu porque su padre tiene los ojos verdes la chica se volvio a subir a la habitación y se acosto en la cama con la castaña ambas estaban durmiendo hasta que ambas sintieron una pequeña caricia en su rostro …un rubor en las mejillas de ambas …un respirar cerca de sus orejas …… la castaña abrio de par en par sus ojos encontrando se con los ojos rojos ..que la miraban con deseo …un momento para

Miyu: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Uoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! (salto de la cama y cayo al suelo) ¡Que estas haciendo en mi casa! o_O (apuntando lo con el dedo)  
Brick: Tu amiga nos dejo entrar (señalando a la pelirroja que dormía abrazada de una almohada)  
Miyu: Pero…..pero….Megu no le habre a la gente extraña (temblando fue cuando su vista se fue al moreno) Lo confundio con los ojos de mi papa u_u Megu….  
Brick: Te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes … (le sonrio)  
Miyu: ¡Calla te! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora! (gritando)

La pelirroja sintio una caricia en su cuello , después empezo a recorrer su espalda hasta que se desperto cayendo al otro lado de la cama

Puso sus manos encima del cobertor y con sus ojos observando a la persona

Megu: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (gritando mas fuerte y cayendo se de nuevo) ¡Que haces aquí maldito! Ówö  
Miyu: Fue porque tu lo dejaste pasar ¬¬ …confundiendo los ojos de este con los de mi papa ….(escondida en el closed vistiendo se y saliendo con unos pescadores de jeans y una polera de manga cortas blanca con rosado)

Brick: Asi atiendes a tus invitados (irónicamente)

Miyu: Pues , si fueras un invitado debería yo haberte invitado no haber venido a mi casa mientras dormía ….(observo el reloj) son las 9:35 am ….los hombres no duermen mas que las mujeres

Butch: aaah no jodas tanto somos invitados ..venimos a esta casa atiéndenos que venimos a tomar desayuno n_n  
Miyu: MEEEEEGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ò0Ó (mirando con furia a la peirroja)  
Megu: No me culpes ….mas encima porque vinieron aquí y como supieron la dirección de la casa de Miyu ¬¬ (sentando se encima de la cama)  
Butch: Brick amenazo a uno de sus excompañeros para que le diera la dirección xD y averiguo que justo hoy estaban solas hasta el domingo…

Miyu: Voy a matar el que les dijo la información (se percato de que no estaba el rubio) y su hermano

Brick: Fue a la casa de Moka …

Miyu y Megu: Aaaaah u_u

Butch: ¡TENGO HAMBRE VAMOS A DESAYUNAR! 0

Megu: Tu eres la persona menos indicada para decir eso ¬_¬#

Brick: Butch comporta te estamos en casa de otra persona no la nuestra ..

Butch: si..¬¬

Miyu: Ya (suspiro) Vamos a tomar desayuno ….u_u ……

Las 4 personas bajaron la escalera , llegaron a la cocina que era grande , la castaña saco los panes para tostarlos mientras los otros esperaban la comida ..

Brick: Vienes aquí muy seguido  
Megu: Eso no te importa ò-ó (enojada) ¿Me pueden decir porque vinieron hoy?  
Butch: Brick quería ver a Miyu  
Brick: ¬///¬

Megu: aaaah xD

Mientras en la casa de Ayakashi…..


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras en la casa de Ayakashi estaba tranquila como habitual los fines de semana los padres de Moka se había ido de viaje como era habitual …la chica estaba sumergidas en sus sabanas durmiendo , su ventana estaba abierta m tenía a su perro guardián Hertudriz xD ….que era muy sobre protector con su dueña no permitía que ningún idiota se acercara pero …dado las circunstancias alguien se metio en su habitación la observaba de pie a cabeza que extraño el sueño se contagiaba se acerco a su cama y subio quedo encima de la chica este se hecho a un lado , se saco sus zapatillas el poleron y se metio a la cama donde fue embriagado por su fragancia que emitía la chica se acerco al nuevo ser y lo abrazo por la espalda calidamente y se acomodo encima de el , el chico sintio su respirar cerca de su oreja , podía sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica sus piernas , calidas y suaves sus pechos en su espalda , su aliento era tan calido y su cabello que estaba suelto y lo embriagaba por completo ….Podría ser mejor esto ..

Miyu: Tup…turup..tutup (empezo a tararear mientras hacia wafles para sus invitados) n_nU (se puso la mano en su cabeza mientras con la otra revolvía la mezcla , prendio la cocina y saco el sartén ..le hecho aceite y se puso a esperar hasta que se calentara …) Ufff -.- Sempai …que estara hacieno do ahora usted  
Siente unas manos calidas que le rodean la cintura un escalofrio le recorre por su cuerpo , el aliento se pone en su oreja ..

Brick: Tengo hambre ( rozando con sus labios su oreja)  
Miyu: Ya..ya va estar o//O se…se paciente…(nerviosa)  
Brick: No , tengo hambre de esa , tengo hambre de ti (seductor)  
Miyu: aaaah!!!! O///O (grito y zafando se de su manos) VETE A LA MESA ÒWÓ Y NO ME MOLESTES…

Brick: ¡NO! (Poniendo se a la defensiva) No dejare que pienses en ese idiota mientras yo este aquí te voy ayudar ( enojado y empezando a hechar la mezcla al sarten)  
Miyu: Espera (dijo tocando su mano y después la retiro ) Debes ….usar una espátula en la mano para voltear …(escondiendo su rubor en su cabello)

Brick: Yo no , utilizo espátula xD mira esto (moviendo el sarten y haciendo saltar al waffle y que cayera en el sarten)  
Miyu: *-* wooooh!!! Eres genial  
Brick: Lo se xD

Mientras en la mesa , la pelirroja con el moreno estaba jugando a un duelo de miradas , llevaban ya seis minutos y medio  
Megu: Te rindes…  
Butch:No parece que quieres pestañar  
Megu: No (abriendo sus ojos) tu es el que quiere pestañar xD

Butch: Pestañea se te vas hechar a perder tus hermosos ojos Ç  
Megu: Los mios pueden durar los tuyos van a estallar si no lo cierras .. n_n

Fue cuando ya no resistieron más y pestañaron al mismo tiempo , y cayendo a la mesa derrotados..

Butch: Un juego de palabras ..

Megu:Hecho ò_ó

Había pasado el rato y ya estaban en las 300 palabras con a aprendidas de memorias y dichas en el orden…K.O quedaron ambos

Los que estaban en la cocina preparando wafles

Miyu: ¡¡Eres genial , maestro!! (alabando lo)  
Brick: Solo , los geniales hacemos esto

Miyu: entonces si hago esto tambien sería genial (tomando la manilla del sarten que tenía su mano encima la coloco agarrando se y agachando se y haciendo que este diera un giro de 360ª pero este se iban a caer al suelo ) o No ooooooo!!

La chica se tiro pero el sarten estaba lleno de aceite caliente le iba a caer encima de ella , la chica se cubrio con sus brazos fue cuando sintio como un mano la jalaba y se embestian contra algo provocando que se cayera un gran cantidad de cosas cuando abrio sus ojos estaba sentada encima del chico que la abrzaba y su aliento rozaba sus labios al ver sus ojos rojos , sus miradas se encontraron entre si , la chica no se percato de que cerca estaba sus labios de el , los ojos de la castaña empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco que este se acercaba a los suyos los cerros por completo para sentir el roce , sintio como el pulgar le tomaba un poco el mentón para poder besar la pero ...fue cuando ese momento magico se acabo por completo …un enorme golpe provoco que la puerta se abriera de golpe , Un agarre mas fuerte sintio de parte de el..pudo sentir como unos golpes provenía de algo , sentía la proteccion cuando abrió sus ojos estaba siendo golpeado el chico por unos ladrones …que habían entrado y Brick Him la estaba protegiendo , mientras este recibía patadas para que la soltaran querían hacer le cosas ..

Miyu:_ Debo ayudar lo (la_ chica mordio en brazo del chico este lo solto y la chca se barrio con el aceite que ya estaba frio hasta llegar a la puerta y saliera corriendo , mientras era perseguida …la chica se oculto dentro de una calle saco su esfera.

Miyu: Bombom (transformandose)  
Bombóm: ¡Maldito ladrón! (corriendo a el ) Ataque yoyo ( pegando con su yoyo rosado y noqueando lo por completo)

La chica se metio por la ventana que estaba abierta y encontro a Megu que estaba siendo casi violada , en pocas palabras que la iban a empezar a tocar la chica los noqueo con su yoyo..

Bombóm: ¿Te encuentras bien!?  
Megu: Si ahora tambien te ayudo (saco su esfera del cinturón) Bellota (transformando se)  
Bellota: Ahora vamos que todavía queda 12 mas de ellos

Bombóm: Si

Ambas chicas salen volando de ventana y entran por la puerta de la cocina donde los 2 chicos estaban siendo golpeados .

Bombóm: Alto ahí

Bellota: No pueden pegarle así a hombres inocentes y mas encima si son muchos eso es jugar sucio

Bombóm: Por eso nosotras

Bellota: Los castigaremos

Ambas: Porque somos las Chicas súper poderosas Z (haciendo una pose de entrada)

Bombóm: Ataque Yoyo  
Bellota: Martillo sonico

Las chicas acabaron con todos los ladrones por lo menos no rompieron nada de valor , solo platos … estas lo amarraron y se lo llevaron a la comisará donde los entregaron …a la banda de ladrones

Cuando las chicas regresaron a la casa estaba desordenado.

Bombóm: Vaya que es un desastre …

Bellota: Deb.- (no termino la chica porque fue lanzada de la casa por el moreno)  
Butch Rrb: Buenas tarde preciosa ..nos volvemos a ver (mirando la con deseo)  
Bellota: ¡¡Maldito!! (agarrando su martillo) Esta me la vas a pagar

Bombóm saliendo por la puerta princial y cerrando la con seguro

Bombóm: Bellota alla voy (volando hacia ella pero el chico aparecio al frente de ella)  
Brick Rrb: ¡TU VIENES CONMIGO! (Agarrando la de su cabello y lanzando la hacía una casa abandonada)

Butch Rrb: Preciosa nosotros nos vamos ( agarrando la de la mano y lanzando contra otra casa abandonada pero al otro extremo)

La colorida se levanto y vio el lugar entero estaba en destrozo … suspiro para estar en guardia se apoyo en una pared y saco su yoyo , esperando hasta que apareciera . los segundos pasaban lentos como minutos podía oir su palpitar veloz …Fue cuando escucho un sonido y tiro el yoyo destruyendo una muralla …no era el …no podía estar mucho tiempo ahí.

Bombóm: Maldición donde te metiste (gritando)

Al no escuchar ningún sonido la chica se puso a caminar fue cuando fue golpeada su espalda estrellando se con tal fuerza contra la muralla sintió como unas manos le hacías una llave en sus mano para que no se moviera …

Bombóm: ¡MALDITO! ÒWÓ

Fue cuando sintió que el chico la giraba quedando su rostro encima del otro sus ojos rojos miraban sus ojos rosados , fue cuando sintió un golpe en su estomago que la hizo escupir , este empezo a lamer su oreja con su lengua …

Bombóm: Dejam (no terminaba la frase por que era golpeada otra vez su estomago) Cof

El chico lamía su lóbulo de su oreja he introducía dentro de ella la chica se trataba de mover pero este le volvía a golpear en el estomago …cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo sus brazos cayeron por completo fue cuando la lengua empezo a lamer su otra oreja y su otra mano apoyo en su pecho …este lo palmeo y la chica gimio una lamida mas fuerte y empezo a morder el lóbulo provocando que retuviera esos gritos , se quería acomodar que agarro una de sus piernas y las abrio donde este se coloco ahí la sento en sus piernas mientras le lamía la oreja , después se lengua se fue a su mejilla donde lo lamía con fervor rozaba los labios con ella …subio su mano para llegar a su boca he introduciendo su mano en su boca esta bucando su lengua y jugando con ella la saco y se llevo a su boca la mano que le había metido en su boca y lo lamio.

Brick Rrb: Delicioso …así …te mataré..lentamente ( pegando le en su estomago)

Bombom: Mal…dito…(dijo sin respiración la caricias la confundian debía salir de ahí o si no sería violada por ese sujeto y asesinada , volvio a sentir un agarre de su cabello su lengua se introdujo dentro de su oreja esta no pudo reprimir sus gemidos eran fuertes y mas encima muy seguidos ..  
Brick rrb: Parece que te gusta …(sacando su lengua de su oreja) entonces seguire ..y después te matare (tocando de nuevo su pecho y introduciendo su lengua en su oreja

…


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba mojoda toda su ropa había caido en un montón de agua camino por un largo rato era un laberinto con L mayuscula fue cuando salio de ese sitio y encontro al moreno Butch rrb con un cachorro que lo estaba alimentando la chica lo observo por un momento para después , ver que este la observaba pero este tomo al cachorro y leyendo sus labios

Butch Rrb: LO DEJAREMOS POR HOY

Llendo se volando , la chica se quedo atonita para después

Bellota: QUEDE TODA EMPAPADA POR ESE IDIOTA MEJOR VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ

Mientras Bombóm y Brick

Bombóm: ¡¡Dejame!! (gritando )  
Brick Rrb: Callate quedate queda que no puedo….( Fue cuando en ese momento la imagen de Miyu se le vino esto provoco que dejara de hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo y tomando el cuello de la chica ) Que estaba pensando Muere ¡!!(empezo apretar)  
¿?: Martillo Super Sonico!!! (grito fue golpeado con tal fuerza que salio volando y herido , era Bellota quien se acerco a su amiga y la fue a ver pero ella no respondía la tomo en brazos y se la llevo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: Celos

Megu: ¡Miyu!

Miyu: aaah? o_o (volviendo de su siesta)

Megu: Despierta …!!! Has dormido ya 5 horas VAGA!!  
Miyu: Solo son las 5 am ….deja me dormir (dando se vuelta y acurrucando se)  
Megu: No me dejas otra opcion (saco de no se donde un megáfono) DESPIERTA VAGABUNDA!!!!!

Miyu: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! X_x mis oidos (cayendo de la cama)  
Megu : ñ_ñ Son las 17 hrs has dormido hartos vamos a salir de compras ahora ya que tus papis no estan aquí

Miyu: No tengo ganas …  
Megu: NO ME INTERESA SALGAMOS ¡!! (Sacando de la casa de un brazo hasta el centro comercial)  
Miyu: Te dije que quería 0 porque no me respetas

Megu: Dijiste algo o_o  
Miyu: NO ME IGNORES T0T

Megu: No te ignoro solo no te hago caso xD  
Miyu: ¬¬  
Megu: Ya no te enojes vamos a comprar ropa ¡! *-* eso te animara

Miyu: Me animaría mas dormir que ir de compras

Megu: Ves por eso no te hago caso n0n (tomando de la mano) Primera tienda accesorio!!  
Miyu: Hai… ¬¬

Entraron a la tienda donde Megu se probaba aros, bufandas, pulseras, collares , lentes de sol , cintillos , peinados mientras la castaña solo miraba como su amiga se divertía haciendo toda esa cosa

Megu: Kyaaa!!! w Miyu como se ve esto (mostando un cintillo de color verde como una tiara )  
Miyu: wooo! Megu resalta mucho tu belleza …aunque te pregunto algo tiene dinero para pagarlo ¬¬U  
Megu: n_nU parece que olvide el dinero  
Miyu: Creo que no vas a cambiar nunca ya yo te lo pago

Megu: Arigatou *-*  
Miyu: Si si…ahora vamonos que quiero comprar algo un helado

Megu: Ya!!

Ambas chicas se fueron a comer un helado fue cuando justo antes del bocado de la castaña sus cinturones empezaron a parpadear  
Miyu: Oh por dios ni siquera puedo comer un helado tranquila

La pelirroja saco la esfera y vio

Megu: Es una pandilla que esta haciendo de la suya aquí

Miyu: Aquí madre …debemos hacer algo pero donde nos..tranformamos

Megu: hmmmm….buena pregunta ….n_n  
Miyu: u_u ….

Fue cuando una muchedumbre boto a las 2 había quedado desiertos por la banda

Megu: Ahora si  
Miyu: sip … Bombom (De su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo rosado y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bombom – grito , su cabello castaño se empezo a volver naranjo , sus ojos se tiñeron rosados , le aparecio un moño rojo , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño rosado se podría decir ¬¬ rosado completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.)

Megu: Bellota (su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo verde y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bellota – grito , su cabello rojo se empezo a cortar poco a poco hasta llegar en el cuello este se volvio negro y apareciendo un pinche verde , sus ojos se tiñeron verde , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño verde se podría decir ¬¬ verde completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.)

Bombom: Vamos (saliendo volando)  
Bellota : Ya xD (siguiendo la )

Ambas chicas llegaron al lugar las tiendas tenían los vidrios roto , había restos de electrodomesticos , comida y se escuchaban eructos

Bombóm: que asco …  
Bellota: esta todo sucio y mas encima apesta (tapando se la nariz)  
Bombóm: Eso es cierto x_x (haciendo lo mismo que su amiga) Esto parece una alcantarilla no puedo respirar (ahogando se)  
Bellota: No ahora porfavor no te desmayes que lo ultimo que falta …….

Bombóm: No pidas lo imponsible (dijo debil)

Bellota: Haber veamos (acercando se a ella) Venga que te saco para que recuperes el aire

Pero justo en ese momento la morena fue golpeada por una tele que provoco que se estrellara contra una ventana mientra la otra trataba de huir pero su pie fue agarrado y lanzada contra otra ventana

Bombóm: Yo ..te ayudo (parando se con difilcultad y caminando pero esta con su yoyo saco a los sujetos que iban a tocar a su amiga y los golpeo ) No la toquen asqueroso ¡( grito)

¿?: Mira que chica mas tonta

Vio a los sujetos uno era enano , otro era largo y delgado , un gordo grande , un tipo con cara de deformidad extrema y uno que lucía normal pero con lentes negro que veían a las 2 chicas con ojos asquerosos

¿?: Billy toma a la pelirroja y tu serpiente tomen a la morena con Arturo esta tarde nos vamos a divertir con estas chicas

Billy: Si KAZ (dijo tomando del pie y colgando la chica se tubo que afirmar la falda para que no se le viera nada y a su amiga como estaba desmayada le enrollo con su yoyo con un nudo para que esta no se subiera ambas estaban bocas abajos ..y la chica tenía pocas energías

Kaz: Bien …por quien espezaremos (relamiendo se los labios) por la morena

Bombóm: Alejate de ella (Grito pegando le en la cabeza al gordo y golpeando con un golpe a el lider en su cara ) Te acercas a ella un milimetro y no la cuentas (Debil)  
Arturo: Kaz  
Serpiente: Kaz  
Kaz: Por ser una zorra vas a ser primero Billy ten la con fuerza

Billy: Si Kaz y tu Arturo …ya sabes

La chica fue amarrada con cadenas y fierros la pusieron de boca pero esta se afirmo la falda , empezo a sentirse con mareo y a perder poco el conocimiento fue cuando su mentón fue tomado y vio como el lider se acercaba a su rostro unas lagrimas se asomaron para ver que a su amiga le iba igual cerro los ojos y solo formulando en su mente su nombre

Bombóm: Taskete …(llorando y desvayendo se)

Un enorme sonido de bomba se presento

¿=: Vaya usando nuestros juguetes

=¿: Que crees que debemos hacer por tomar nuestros juguete

¿=: Darles una leccion (sonrio tomando en brazos a la chica morena )

=?: Parece que ustedes …no entendieron (acercando se al donde esta el grando te con el lider) Suelten a mi juguete (mirando con furia y sacando las sucias manos que estaba afirmada)  
Bombóm: Quien es? (recobrando el conocimiento)….tu eres!!o_o Rrb Brick!!  
Brick Rrb: Jah si crees que te salvamos estas muy equivocada rosadita , no soporto cuando la gente toma lo que me pertenece

Bombóm: Pertenece (ruborizando se)  
Brick Rrb: Porque nosotros acabaremos con ustedes primero (tomando con firmesa y lanzando una esfera de energía a los 2 que estaba y el otro lo mando con golpes haciendo un montón de humo , fue cuando todo quedo desierto aceptos ellos 4 , esta miro su rostro se ruborizo al ver que era muy guapo este sonrió y la lanzo contra el tercer piso

Bombóm: waaaaaaaaaaaah!! (estrellando se contra el vidrio y rodando en el suelo) Itay ,,(sobando se la cabeza cuando se levanto vio la sombra de el que estaba detrás de ella o//O mierda penso ahora si que estoy muerta

El chico se acerco a ella , mejor dicho le jalo el cabello con fuerza llevando el cuerpo de ella a su cuerpo y provocando que la chica se pusiera en cuatro y este encima le amarro con ropa sus manos al cuerpo de el para que no saliera y tomando su cabello con mas fuerza agarro su cuello para que ambas cabeza se juntaran hasta que el chico llego a su oreja donde ahí se la tomo con la boca

Brick Rrb: ahora podre matarte como es debido pero primero como sabes me voy a divertir xD (sonrio con picardía)


	6. Chapter 6

Bombom: _Por un momento parecio Him-san su forma de reir aah!! ..por que el pecho me late tanto _

El moreno se acercaba a la chica que yacía inconciente se acerco poco a poco a ella pero cuando justo la iba a tocar toco su cinturón la esfera verde que tenía en su cinturón fue cuando una luz se verde la ilumino y vio como el cabello negro se alargaba , y poco a poco la ropa se iba cambiando y se enrojeciendo cuando vio era Megumi Natsume!!

Butch Rrb: o_O!!! Que!!!!! _Osea todo este momento he estado tocando a Megumi y no a otra chica ¡!! O_o debo sentirme afortunado por esto pero si Brick se entera de que ella es Megumi me va hacer que la mate y no quiero que eso le pase ya que por primera vez me intereso por alguien …y solo fue amor a primera vista , que cursi estoy siendo creo que ver esas películas cebollosas con Boomer me afectan mucho mejor me la llevo a un lugar seguro …_

_Megu: aah… (bostezando) Donde estoy ….(se le vinieron las imágenes de la pelea y que a Miyu) Mierda debo ir salvarla _

Butch Rrb: Espera tu no te mueves de aquí  
Megu:Ahh!! El chico pervertido te voy a dar unas patad ..(se detuvo y miro había volvido a su forma normal se puso nerviosa) Tu vista algo..??? -//-

Butch Rrb: Solo tus lindas bragas verdes lima xD  
Megu: ò_ó PERVERTIDO (Tirando se encima de el y machucando lo a golpe) NO puedo jugar contigo debo buscar a

Butch Rrb: Te dije que no te movieras ¡! (tapando la salida)

Megu: Muevete!! Ahora o si no te tiro a golpes (grito enojada)  
Butch Rrb: No me cabrees que puedo ser capaz de hacer cosas que no te imaginas

Megu: Me interesa un pepino dejame pasar

Butch Rrb: No me dejas otra opcion (acercando a ella y tomando le ambas mano)  
Megu: Que!! (moviendo se como loca)  
Butch Rrb : (tomo el mentón de la chica y acercando a su rostro pudo sentir el respirar agitado de la joven y a pocos centímetros y miles segundo de el toque) TE AMO MEGUMI

La pelirroja se sobre salto y sus labios fueron robados por el moreno quien la abrazo con mucha sutileza y calidez , mientras ella con un rubor en sus mejillas cerro sus ojos y disfrutando el beso

Megu: _me estoy besando con un criminal pero hay que admitir lo es tan tierno …._


	7. Chapter 7

…_._

_Mientras en la tienda el chico la miro ….vio su rubor en sus mejillas y tomando la del mentón fuerte _

_Brick Rrb: Parece que te gusto rosadita (dijo incredulo mientras la ponía encima de el )_

_Bombóm: aah? O_o gustarme tu porfavor .. w_w creo que estas muy loco que me fijaría en un delicuente como tu nunca _

_Brick Rrb: Eso no lo dice tu rubor , no eres buena mintiendo (mordiendo la oreja con fuerza)  
Bombóm: Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!!! (grito del dolor porque le había mordido un poco fuerte) MALDITO ÒWÓ (Soltando se y pegando lo el medio combo en la cara) TU CREES QUE MI OREJA ES UN DULCE PARA MORDER LA ASI!!! (MATANDO A GOLPEES este se llevo su mano a su oreja estaba sangrando maldición , esta lo amarro a el pero con un maniquí y lo metio a un closed donde le puso cadenas, muebles , mucho teles , sillones y cuando termino fue a buscar a su amiga pero lo que vio fue el beso de ella con el chico se quedo callada y se fue del lugar .._


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo: Conozcámonos _

Estaba en la clase pasando historias, todo estaban concentrados ecepto una castaña que no entendí ni jota lo que el señor trataba de explicar tomaba apuntes ni ella se los entendía , llego la hora de educación fisica y le tocaba basketball por lo menos un deporte que le gusta hizo grupo con la pelirosada y pelirroja que empezaron a jugar de lo mas feliz pero fue cuando ambas fueron tomadas por los Him quien se fueron a distintos lados el pelirrojo saco a la castaña y la metio a otra cancha donde había una pareja jugando pero los ojos se dilataron cuando vio quien estaba jugando su sempai con una chica ….

Miyu: Sempai?

Brick: Vamos , ganemo le a estos idiota (rodeando la de la cintura)  
¿?: Suelta a Miyu-chan

Su acompañante era una chica de cabellos verdes cortos que su mirada era negra y miraba a la castaña con ojos de comer la

¿: Shao-san no pelees debes estar atentos al partido

Miyu: shao-san o_O  
Shao: Gomen Miyu , pero este partido lo debo ganar cueste que cueste con Susana

Miyu: Susana (escondio su mirada en su cabello)

Brick: Sabes que odio mas que todo en el mundo

Shao: No …y no me interesa

Brick: (le dio un golpe en la cara ) Que haga sentir mal a mi Miyu!!!! (enojado)

El chico cayo al suelo y con su mejilla toda roja por el golpe el pelirrojo tomo a Miyu en brazos y la dejo cerca del aro

Brick: Por ningún motivo te salgas de este sector (serio)

Miyu: Pero debo jugar contigo o si no sería muy tramposo si juegas solo contra esos 2

Brick: Por eso mismo , te voy a demostrar que yo solo puedo con ellos 2 solo para ser dueño de tu corazón (tomando le la mano y poniendo la en su pecho)

Ambos se ruborizaron el chico escondio su mirada en su gorra , se escuchar el palpitar de ambos cada uno se escuchaba , los ojos castaños tenía un brillo sorprendentemente bello y sus labios se veían deseados provocando que el castaño la observara con recelo

Shao: No me había dado cuenta de que Miyu era tan linda

Susana: No te distraigas Shao-san

Shao: Si , bien empezemos el juego

El chico solto la mano de la chica y se fue caminando hacia el circulo donde debía saltar

Miyu: Him-san debo estar ahí para pasarte la pelota (corriendo)  
Brick: Regresa a tu lugar o si no me haras enojar (grito)  
Miyu: Pero, no me importa (acercando se al circulo) Yo te la voy a pasar

Brick: Ingenua

El partido comenzo ambos chicos saltaron por la pelota donde el pelirrojo la lanzo a un lado , Miyu corrio hasta alcanzar la cuando empezo a botear el pelirrojo la empezo a tapar le quito la pelota de las manos y lanzando la encesto en el arco , y haciendo una llave a la chica y poniendo su espalda y susurrando le al oido

Brick: Te lo advertí o no? (acercando sus labios a su mejillas y pasando la por ella) Te dije que podía con ellos …por eso no necesitaba tu ayuda (le beso sus cabellos y con una mano tenían sus muñecas y con la otra tomo su mentón acerco sus labios a el de el pero este hizo que ella le tocara el cuello con ellos donde la chica al sentir su labios en su cuello se ruborizo tanto que su cuerpo empezo tambalearse , el chico recorrio hasta llegar a su estomago y tocando lo con su mano y atrayendo mas a su cuerpo fue a su oreja con sus labios) La proxima vez no me contendre (soltando la y tomando la en brazos y volviendo a dejarla) Me entendiste

Miyu: pero….

El chico le apreto su labios y dibujando sobre sus labios la dejo

Brick: Ahora mira .. (alejando se)

Esta observo de lejos como el chico se enfrentaba a los 2 ella se sentía mal pero no podía hacer nada porque , le dijo que no se contendría

Megu: Wooo parece que el va en serio contigo (cerca de una esquina comiendo un helado y el moreno estaba durmiendo al lado de ella pero solo estaba a metros )

Miyu: o_O …Me da mucha pena decirlo pero me siento mal no poder ayudar lo mas encima tengo un horrible pensamiento …

Megu: Enserio ..de quien (se acerco a ella rapido)  
Miyu: Algo extraño va a suceder con Brick , por eso debo estar atenta a todo

Megu: Sabes que cuando lo dices es por que va ocurrir algo …

Butch: -_O (despertando se y estirando se) Porque hacen tanto ruido no dejan dormir …

Megu: -.- Éramos feliz (cantando ) hasta que tu llegaste

Butch: ñ_ñ que acabas de decir pequeña tomate ¡!

Megu: A quien le vienes a decir Tomate cepillo de escoba

Butch: CE..PILLO DE ESCOBA TU ERES UN TOMATE ENANO!! CHICO Y APESTOSO

Megu: Yo me baño para que tu lo sepas y no soy tomate tu eres un cepillo que lo usan en los zoologicos

Miyu: Maldición!! (salio corriendo del lugar donde debía estar y empujo al pelirrojo ella recibio una descarga por parte de el chico) aaahj!!

Brick, Megu, Butch: Miyuuuu!!!! (gritaron)

La chica rodo en el suelo por el impulso y haciendo una herida en su tobillo y sus manos estaban heridas

Miyu: Nunca pense que usted Sempai fuera tramposo en los juegos (enojada ya adolorida se paro con difilcultad y fue donde estaba el chico tomo la maquina de descarga le pego una cachetada y callo el objeto y lo piso con el pie que estaba herido ) AHORA ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO USTED DIJO QUE HIM-SAN ERAN ESCORIAS PERO AHORA QUE LO VEO USTED ES LA ESCORIA TRAMPOSA Y REPULSIVA EN ESTA TIERRA

Brick: Miyu porque lo hiciste (levantando se y sujetando la) Maldito (le iba a pegar pero fue detenido por la mano de ella)  
Miyu: Basta , recibiré el castigo …pero lo que no me arrepiento es de haber sido electrocutada para salvarte (mirando lo a los ojos rojos que chispeaban de ira y furia)

Brick: Aunque digas eso no lo haré (fue corriendo para pegar le un golpe y matarlos a golpes pero fue cuando ella lo abrazo por la espalda)

Miyu: Ya…basta ….te lo suplico Brick-san!! (dijo sin energías)

Este se sobresalto y mirando la el nombre era sincero y puro parece que ha subido un peldaño hacia su corazon porque ahora lo llamo por su nombre pero solo faltaba quitar el san ¬¬ pero algo es algo , este le palmeo la cabeza a ella y la tomo en brazos y llevando la como una princesa dejo la cancha mientras todo los alumnos los observaban .

Megu: MALDITO (Grito la pelirroja lanzando se encima del chico y pegando le) TE ODIO ERES ASQUEROSO!!! DEBERÍAS IR A LA CARCEL POR LLEVAR ESO ..TAN DESESPERADO ESTAS PARA SACAR A HIM EEEH!! ERES LA COSA MAS ASQUEROSA ERES UN ASESINO …TU DEBERÍAS IRTE DE ESTE INSTITUTO POR HACER ESO NO TIENES PERDÓN NI SIQUIERA POR PARTE DE MIYU LO QUE HICISTE LE A AFECTADO MUCHO , TU SIEMPRE LA HERIES …A TI NO TE INTERESA ELLA SOLO TE INTERESA TU PUESTO COMO SEMPAI , SI ESTABA CON MIYU TODOS PENSARÍAN QUE TIENES UN CORAZON PURO PERO SOLO LO HACES POR TU PUESTO

Shao: o_o  
Moka: Uuf …(observando la situación no podía meterse porque Megu estaba ahí pegando y con eso bastaba después se vengaría todavía no podía creer que estaba con este rubio sentado en el césped mirando el cielo como si todo acabara ,sus ojos eran celeste como el cielo eran tranquilos y tan calidos que la absorvía no se dio cuenta de 2 cosas una que este se acerco a ella y se recosto en su hombro y cuando se percato un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas ese sentimiento volvía de nuevo ….

Mientras en la enfermería

Miyu: u//u (con el corazón a mil) _aaah que me va a hacer x//x dije que recibiría el castigo ….soy una tonta , una idiota aaah!!_

El pelirrojo saco de el estante hielo y unas vendas y se sento en una silla mientras la castaña estaba en la cama ruborizada y asustada de lo que iba a pasar el chico le levanto el pie y le saco su zapatilla y el calcetín y los dejo a un lado . Saco el hielo de la hielera y lo coloco en una bolsa . Y poniendo en el tobillo con delicadeza,

Miyu: Estas enojado? (pregunto)  
Brick: Furioso (observando con ojos fulminante)

Miyu: u_u gomen (escondiendo su vista en su mechones)  
El chico la observo por un momento y sonrió con picardía , sin que la chica se diera cuenta o se percatara este se acerco a su tobillo y saco un cubo de hielo de la bolsa y mojando una parte de su tobillo este lo empezo a lamer

Miyu: ¡¡¡¡Hiiiii!!! (sobre saltando se) que ,…que crees que haces ( tartamudeando)  
Brick: Castigándote (lamiendo )  
Miyu: Pero ..(se tuvo que apretar los labios para que no se le saliera un gemido)…….. x///x ………..

Brick: Tu crees que te voy a dejar que no te salga un gemido …mi Miyu (con picardía empujo a la chica a la cama y este se coloco encima de su cuerpo y llendo a su mejilla la empezo a lamer

Miyu: Basta nhhh (escapando se un gemido) detente

Brick: Que linda te ves gimiendo ( observando con una mirada lujuriosa ) me encantas mi linda princesa

Miyu: Princesa ….. (recordando)

Cuando eran muy pequeños siempre jugaba con Shao a los caballeros y princesa

Shao-san : Yo voy a proteger a mi princesa

Miyu: Si tu eres mi príncipe *-* azul

Shao-san: Hai (sonriendo le) TE QUIERO MIYU-CHAN

Miyu: Yo ..

(fin del recuerdo porque el pelirrojo le había quitado la polera dejando en sostenes pero la miraba serio

Miyu: o_o ….(proceso para después taparse su cuerpo) QUE CREES QUE HACES!!!! X///X

Brick: te dije que no me gusta que pienses en ese idiota (agarrando le la mano y empujando la a su cuerpo y con sus manos desabrochando su sostén)  
Miyu: DETENTE ¡!! (Grito asustada)  
Brick: (le saco rapido el sostén y este cayo en el suelo y este la abrazo con mucha ternura) Olvidate de ese marica , que te hace mal yo nunca te hare daño te lo prometo y todavía no hare nada que no quieras porque yo se que quieres llegar pura al iglesia pura o yo sere el afortunado que tome ese regalo que tu me daras por eso no te asustes conmigo …

Miyu: Brick(ruborizada y sintiendo la calidez del abrazo del chico)

Fue cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe

Moka: Miyu espero que estes (pero cuando vio la escena se quedo en estado de shock) ._. ………KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ACOSO SEXUAL!!!! VIOLACION!!! (Apuntando con el dedo)  
Miyu: Esto no es lo que tu vez x////x

Brick: Estas malinterpretando todo (abrazando la mas fuerte)

Moka: Si…si…claro!!! Pervertido si estan semidesnudo si quieren estar solos hubieran puesto un letrero no mlestar (cerrando la puerta)

Miyu: NOOOH!! (Levantando se para el chico ver el cabello caer en su espalda fue cuando salio de la enfermeria asi

Brick: ._. …..MIYUUUUUUUU 0_O

La chica corría sin darse cuenta en como andaba vestida o mejor dicho solo con short y sin zapatillas

Miyu: Donde se habra metido (corriendo por elñ pasillo cuando la gente la vio observo la silueta de su cuerpo frágil no se levía nada pero su silueta deja mucho que desear corriendo por todo el colegio

La pelirroja estaba discutiendo con el moreno

Megu: ¡Porque llegaste!

Butch: ¡TE ESTABAN MIRANDO! (Enojado)

Megu: ¡Es su trabajo sacarme foto idiota me dieron el honor de representar el establecimiento en una competencia!

Butch: ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO A TI NADIE TE VA SACAR UNA FOTO NI MENOS CON ESE TRAJE

Megu: ¡Es el uniforme! Oficial

Fue cuando un monton de fotografo empezaron sacar fotos como loco

Megu: NO….PUEDE….SER MIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(Cayéndose al estilo anime)

Butch: Brick va a cortar muchos ojos ( mirando para abajo) Descuida preciosa solo te miro a ti tu eres la unica que vería (dando se vuelta y ocultando su rubor )

Se sobresalto con un rubor enorme en sus mejillas y ocultando su mirada

Shao-san: Miyu (suspirando) Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice ….lo unico bueno que me pasara es que pasara al frente mio corriendo sin sostenes y con short pero parece que eso nunca pasara

Miyu: aaaah!!! Moka!!!! (gritando pasando al frente de el y mirando para todos los lados por lo menos ninguna de sus partes se veían por su cabello la tapaba justo esa parte ) Joder … (fue cuando un segundo cuando miro al chico quien la observaba con cara de embobado y estrujando la lata que estaba bebiendo)

Sem…(cuando justo se iba este la abrazo)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo: confesión

Shao-san: Miyu no te vayas (susurrando en su oído) quiero

Miyu: Sempai….deje me (dijo tratando de zafarse fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo andaba se cubrió su cuerpo con su mano ) DEJAMEEEE!!

Shao-san: No Miyu por favor escúchame!! (dijo sosteniendo la con fuerza y llevando la a habiotacion donde estaba todos los utiles de aseo metiendo ahí con ella)

Megu estaba corriendo por todo el campus seguido por el moreno , fue cuando chocaron contra el pelirrojo saliendo los 3 volando Megu había caido en una parte mientras

Butch : (apretando algo) O las chichis de megu son muy duras *-*  
Megu: O_o (observando que no la estaba tocando a ella )

Brick: Perdón hermanito pero estas tocando mi culo!!! Y no la de tu chica!! Ò_ó

Butch: x_x aaaaah!!! Tendre cortarme la mano T_T

Megu: Oye no has visto a Miyu!!!

Brick: No pense que estaba con ustedes..

Butch: Sabes que tu novia estaba paseando semi desnuda por todo el pasillo que hiciste

Brick: Pues .////. Yo…

Megu: Tu que…. ¬¬

Fue cuando un estruendo hizo estremecer al instituto un grito

¿?: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! (ahogador)

Y por los cielos viendo se una franja rosada que cortaba el cielo

Megu: Miyu.. (susurro)

Brick: Debemos buscarla ..(parando se)

Megu: No mejor… es que dejemos sola …. (ocultando su mirada en su cabello)

Butch y Brick: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

En la a habitación donde estaba todos los útiles de aseo metiendo ahí con ella empezando a tocarla

Miyu: Dejame ¡!! Sueltame!!! (gritaba)

Shao-san: No Miyu ahora que te tengo no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de oro te hare mía (amarrando la con su jersey sus brazos y acostando la en el suelo mientras empezaba a tocar la descaradamente , trato de besarla pero ella lo esquivo tanto que este se canso este empezo a lamer su oreja provocando asco y lagrimas de parte de ella fue cuando fue el lugar donde Miyu nunca debía ser tocada el chico poso sus labios en su cuello y lamiendo la)

Miyu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Dilatando se sus ojos y empezando a mover se bruscamente para salir de aquí fue cuando esa palabra se le escapo) taskete ..him-san

El chico de cabellos maron al escuchar el nombre se enojo y le apreto su 0pecho con fuerza casi como si lo fuera a reventar y empezando a bajar su mano se acerco a su oreja y mordiendo la

Shao-san: Yo siempre te he amado Miyu …

Miyu: Que!! (descontrolada y enojada , traumada las lagrimas caían en forma de cascada y rompiendo el jerzey con la fuerza haciendo unas heridas y siendo agarrada por las muñecas el cinturón que estaba en el enfermería se fue como una bala donde estaba la a habiotacion de los utiles de aseo rompiendo el vidrio y provocando que la el cinturon cayera enfernte de ellos

Shao-san: Que es eso? (tocando lo pero al momento este perdio el conocimiento cayendo encima de ella esta lo saco de ensima de ella que pesaba y tomando con dificultad el cinturon y llorando

Miyu: bombom!!!! (grito transformando se De su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo rosado y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bombom – grito , su cabello castaño se empezo a volver naranjo , sus ojos se tiñeron rosados , le aparecio un moño rojo , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño rosado se podría decir ¬¬ rosado completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.)

Bombom: Yoyo supremo (rompiendo la pared con fuerza y saliendo tapando se su cuerpo mientras volaba tirando un grito ahogador) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los post !! eso me motiva mas a escribir !!! opinen y digan lo que quiera para asi poder mejor cada veza mas !!  
LiL EmO ,sasukexnaruto4ever10092,Blossom012 (por su apoyo y amistada) aiko amitie, Eiko Hiwatari, yannel, Pailizz ,MilfeulleS


	10. Chapter 10

Observando por donde se dirigio Megu dejo a los 2 chicos y se escondio en un lugar .

Megu : Bellota Bellota (su mano aparecio una especie de de anillo verde y en la otra una cajita redonda esta se abrio y pasando el anillo encima de ella – Bellota – grito , su cabello rojo se empezo a cortar poco a poco hasta llegar en el cuello este se volvio negro y apareciendo un pinche verde , sus ojos se tiñeron verde , su ropa se cambio a una especie de traje de baño verde se

podría decir ¬¬ verde completo , unos guantes del mismo color , la falda , zapatillas , y una chaqueta que tenía Ppg.)

La morena salio volando en busca de su amiga donde la encontro en una azotea de un enorme edificio descendió pero cuando llego a su lado la ataco

Bombom: Yoyo supremo (atacandola)  
Bellota Que es lo que sucede? (agarro el yoyo y lo lanzo donde observo que su amiga lloraba se acerco a ella y la abrazo donde ahí se desestranformo y abrazo con calidez a la pelirroja)  
Megu: Que sucedió..cuéntame

Bombón: Shao…Shao (llorando) casi me viola ¡!!!!! (afirmándose en las ropas de su amiga y llorando desconsoladamente)

La chica le relato todo lo sucedido para que su amiga saltara de el edificio y se transformara mientras caía , trato de detenerla pero sus pie no se movían mas encima para mas remate se tropezo con una hormiga cabezona y cayo del 56 piso abajo pero un franja blanca la salvo no pudo ver a su salvador solo vio su aro ._. la dejo en el suelo , donde estaría segura ..este con su mano le toco su cabeza estaba cubierto con una capa negra , recorrio hasta llegar a su mejilla y se acerco tanto se saco la parte que le cubría su boca para ella sentir los labios de el en su mejilla y susurrando le

Chico: I will mamoru (dijo en el susurro para desaparecer en un segundo)

Bombón: .///. Queeeee!!! (moviendo se de un lado a otro ruborizada) porque!! Como ¡!!! (toco su pecho y palpitaba pero ya tenía las energías suficientes para poder irse a su casa, cuando llego entro por la ventana de su pieza y se destransformo donde ahí se coloco el pijama de su padre estaba muy asustada para usar el de ella tomo el celular para ver lo ya que siempre se le olvidaba se quedo atonita al ver las 100 llamadas perdidas y los 300 mensajes de voz con los 50 mensaje de textos lo unico que pudo hacer fue lanzarlo por la ventana donde justo en ese momento le cayo a alguien en su cabeza dejando un enorme Chichón, el teléfono sono provocando que esta se sobresaltara y salio corriendo hasta llegar donde estaba sonando , su corazon estaba detenido por el temor su cuerpo temblaba mucho tomo el aparato con mucha dificultad puso el auricular en su oreja para escuchar una voz que la calmo..

Brick: Alo …esta es la residencia de Miyu (decía nervioso )

Miyu: Him-san ..??? o_o (sentando se en el suelo)  
Brick: Eres tu Miyu (me decía nervioso)  
Miyu: JEJEJEJEJE (Me rie)  
Brick: ¬¬ que es gracioso

Miyu: Nada … es la primera vez que me llamas sucede algo?  
Brick: Pues …Megu le dijo algo Butch y el me dijo que te llamara aunque no se porque..

La chica sintio un alivio gracias a Dios que no le conto lo sucedido porque lo que se hubiera producido hubiera sido muy grave.

Miyu: Muchas gracias

Brick: Gracias o_o …..?? y eso porque?? .//.

Miyu : No es nada ( derramando unas lagrimas de por medio y secando las)  
Brick: aaahj!!! BUTCH CALLATE!!!! Ò_Ó (enojado y saliendo persiguiendo lo por su casa mientras tenía el telefono ) TE HE DICHO UN MONTÓN QUE MOLESTA QUE ME QUITES LA TOALLA CUANDO SALGO DE LA DUCHA ..

Miyu: Toalla?? ._. ducha ………

Brick: VUELVE AQUÍ ¡!! Ò_Ò

…………mientras en una ducha…………

Moka: Lalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala (cantando mientras se refregaba el cabello rosado que caía como cascada en su espalda ) hmmmmm…aaah (echando se agua fria) que refrescante mejor salgo (salio de la ducha , con mucha sutileza hasta llegar a la puerta desnuda su cabello mojado tapaba las partes mas xxx cuando salio se encontro con el rubio pero se estaba desvistiendo cuando ella lo vio estaba con boxer .. y ella como vino al mundo un segundo paso para que

Moka:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x0x

.--------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por los post !!! T_T me animan mas a escribir mas y mas ..!!!


	11. Chapter 11

La casa se dio vuelta y empezaron a salir por las ventanas platos, perros .gatos, camas , muebles tele hasta una abuela xD  
Boomer: Gomen Moka-chan no era mi intencion (corriendo por toda la casa)  
Moka: Mentira!!!! No te voy a creer pervertido acosador sexual ¡!!

Fue cuando al estar corriendo la chica se iba a caer de espalda y el chico la abrazo y rodo por el suelo con ella sus labios se rozaron rubor de ambos de sus mejillas todo era perfecto entre comillas el chico acaricio la mejillas de la chica que le insultaba , digamos que Boomer se le prendio el swich de la iniciativa , empezo a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo un par de gemidos por parte de ella hasta que sus labios tocaron la mejillas de ella y empezo a besarla poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se tensaba a las caricias paso su lengua como un gato lamiendo leche por el rostro los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuerte …mas fuerte hasta que esta se desmayo por el extasis naaaah ..solo fue mucha emocion por parte de ella

Ya era de mañana muy mañana y la chica de cabellos rosados se levanto con pereza pero algo andaba mal …era de noche y mas encima ….su mirada se fue estaba en su cama ..desnuda ….quien la había metido para sentir que alguien la retenía en un abrazo miro con furia al rubio quien la asujetaba esta miro con cara de pocos amigos para porocesar todo lo sucedido …. Desnudos x_x!!!! pero por alguna razon no quería despertarlo ¬¬ parecía un angel en la cama …solo Moka se estaba pasando rollos por el que el rubio estaba con boxer xD se fue de la cama y se vistió …miro al chico que dormía sentia como si estuvieran casados x_x , se acerco a la puerta y salio de ella cerrando cuando llego al colegio el ya estaba ahí esperando la …

Moka: ._.

Boomer: ……..

Moka: ò_ó MALDITO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE ….!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boomer: Nada -.-

Moka: como que nada si tu y yo //

Boomer: Ah eso… cuando te desmayaste te lleve a tu cama y te recoste sin hacer nada aunque tenía ganas pero me contuve y dormi a tu lado ^-^

Moka: Y lo dices tan tranquilo ¬¬U  
Boomer: Si ..  
Moka: Deberia matarte ahora mismo

Boomer: No ….soy muy joven

Moka: No me vengas con guaripolas

Boomer: Guaripolas??  
Moka: DEjame es mi vocabulario ¬//¬U

Mientras en la casa de Miyu se había quedado dormida al lado del telefono ¬¬ . se levanto de ahí y se fue a vestir mientras se ponía su ropa vio entre medio de las cortinas que estaba esperando la Shao….un enorme panico le inundo fue cuando iba a gritar su celular sono al observar quien era Megu, contesto

Megu: MIYUUUUU!!!!!!!! LEVANTATE ¡!!!! YA AMANECIO EL SOL ESTA BONITO *-*

Miyu: -.- me llamaste para decirme que estaba bonito el día

Megu: Of course xD

Miyu: aaah (suspiro) nos veremos alla

Megu: Segura no quieres que te vaya a buscar ….

Miyu: No, no estoy bien (nerviosa)

Fue cuando escucho como la puerta de la entrada era abierta entonce recordo que el tenía una copia de su llave lo unico que pudo hacer fue ir corriendo a la pieza de sus padres y saltar de el 3 piso …hacia abajo amortiguando lo un arbol y saliendo corriendo ..lo malo es que estaba con una polera , la parte de abajo del pijama con calcetines desordenado el cabello por lo menos había tomado desayuno y lavado …. Salio corriendo de ese lugar tubo que saltar 4 cercas altas , pasar 2 patios y por ultimo hacer un recorrido con un gato para llegar a a una cuadra del instituto …se alegro y se paro se limpio su ropa no le importaba que estuviera con pijama …total era mejor … asi que tener una visita inesperada …

¿?: FUERA DE MI CAMINO

Miyu: ._, esa voz (observando a los lejos un montón de humo y observo que venía con el moreno en una carrera de quien llegaba primero al colegio …

Butch: SI NO QUIEREN MORIR MUEVANSE QUE YO CON ESTE TOMATE TENGO UNA CITA SI GANO ..

Miyu: Cita … xD aaah…con que eso esta

siguió caminando pero fue cuando sintio una sombra que pasaba encima de ella mas bien la pelirroja se había apoyado en su cabeza para poder agarrar mas vuelo y la chica cayo atrás pero fue agarrada por el pelirrojo.

Brick: Miyu …porque viniste ..asi al colegio? (observando la de arriba hacia abajo y casi cayendo le la baba)

Miyu: Pues….

Megu: PORQUE VINISTE ASI!!!! _ CON PIJAMA!! Aunque hay que admitir que te ves muy tierna solo falta (sacando de su bolso unas orejas de gato y colocándose las )

Brick: *-* (saliendo un chorro de sangre)  
Miyu: /// MEGU ¡!!! PORQUE ME PONES ESTAS OREJAS MAS ENCIMA NO ESTABA EN UNA CARRERA

Megu: Carrera? ._. LA CARRERA!!! _ oh my oli shit!!!!

Butch: Oooooh Megu (dijo detrás de ella en el oido) Parece que yo gane ….(tomando el menton y sonriendo le con picardía)  
Megu: //// aaaah!! Eso no vale ¡!!

Butch: Si vale …en el amor y la guerra todo vale incluso …esto tengo una cita contigo *-* espero que uses esto (sacando de su bolso un vestido verde que llegaba a los rodillas , unas cintas verdes y zapatos de tacos ) espero que te uses este porque en esto quedamos preciosa

Megu: Pero…pero

Butch: Nada de peros ¬¬U


	12. Chapter 12

Brick: Cuidado (agarrando a Miyu y rodando con ella en el suelo)  
Megu: La unica que conosco que lanze sillas del segundo piso es Moka ^-^

Butch: Y para ti es normal ¬¬

Megu: Si no lo encuentro raro porque cuando era chica siempre lanzaba gente

Butch: Gente o_o  
Megu: Si era ,muy divertido xD

Boomer: (saliendo de la ventana volando con una bofetada en su cara) aaaaah!!

Megu: Ves ^^

Butch (llendo al lado del rubio): Que te sucedió? ._.  
Boomer: Por un momento vi azul y después frutillas y fui lanzado

Butch: azul??? Frutilla??? O_O  
Megu: Se refiere a la ropa interior de Moka unos sostones y bragas

Sale una pelota del segundo piso y cae en la cabeza de la pelirroja

Moka: NO TIENES PARA QUE PUBLICARLO ÒWÓ

Megu: ñ_ñ MALDITA ¡!!

Butch: Se puede sentir la ira (escondiendo se detrás de un arbol)

Brick: Eso es cierto

Butch: que haces aquí ò-ó

Brick: Vine acompañarte

Butch: Si ¬¬ y Miyu usa bragas negras

Brick: ¡¡Que!! O_o (salio corriendo hacia la chica donde le agarro los pantalones de el pijama y se lo jalo para ver) Mentiroso ….¬0¬ son las que me gustan

Miyu: ._. (procesando para después tomar el cuello y ahorcar a brick en un abrazo pero lo ahorca ) TTWTT MALDITO ASI NO ME PODRE CASAR!!!!!

Brick: Pero x_x si te vas a casar conmigo

Miyu : O/////O (lo ahorca mas fuerte)

Mientras en ese intertanto Moka trataba de relajarse y bajo donde estaba sus amigos ya se le habia pasado el enojo cuando llego estaba muy contenta nada y nada la haría enojar mas encima había encontrado 10.000 yenes votados en el suelo y la maquina de chocolate tenía uno gratis …

Moka: Lalalala xD  
Fue cuando algo no espero ….cuando estaba detrás de Boomer se tropezo con la pelota que le había lanzado Megu cayendo pero sus manos se agarraron en el pantalón bajandose los y este justo pudo tapar su … su…. No importa solo se vieron las nalgas y Moka estallo en risas mientras se lo bajaba sin querer Brick quien no sabe como pudo librarse del ahorco tapo los ojos de la castaña y Butch lo unico que pudo ser que no capto bien los calculos trato de taparle los ojos a Megu por la espalda para que no viera pero ambos se cayeron pudo taparle los ojos pero su otra mano fue a parar al paraíso tenía la mano en uno de sus pechos y lo estaba estaba …apretando

Megu: (gimio para después mirar con cara asesina la mano) PERVERTIDO!!!!

Moka: Jejejejejejejeje (teniendo todavía los pantalones) ojo por ojo

Boomer: Diente por diente T0T

¿?: Oigan ustedes seis!!!

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a los sempais profesores , inspectores, director ….mirando con cara fea

Brick: Fuck

Butch: WTF

Boomer: Mi dignidad ¡!!

Miyu: eh O_o!!!!

Megu: x_x soy inocente

Moka: WTFY!!! ._,

Las Megu y Moka intercambiando pensamiento

Moka: _Huida rapida _(pensando)

Megu: _Si _(estirando su pulgar saliendo corriendo)

Pero antes de eso

Miyu: Esta bien yo me entregareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (siendo agarrada por sus amigas y siendo llevada a la fuerza y contra su voluntad)

Sempai: Tras ellas y ustedes 3 van con nosotros

Brick: Ni en sus sueños xD

Butch: Lero lero (palmaldose el trasero) a que no nos alcanza

Boomer: Nunca ….Nunca me atraparan donde vaya Moka ire …Porque creen que estoy en este instituto…el amor es mas fuerte

Butch y Brick: Cursi ….. ¬¬

Boomer: Que acaso ustedes no estan por ellas?

Butch : ….

Brick: …. Eso lo vemos después ahora debemos huir!!! (desapareciendo en un cortina de humo al estilo ninja)


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo: Apuesta

La castaña ya llegaba al colegio y parecía un poco triste ..habían niños chicos sacando de los árboles vecinos frutas.

Miyu: Megu….¬¬ (dijo corriendo los 3 piso , abriendo de golpe la puerta del salon y encontró a la pelirroja con una enorme bolsa!!! De dinero y estaba jugando poker ..) por dios santo volvió Shoupoker …..

Megu: Ojojo hagan su apuesta señores haber si tienen suerte (dijo haciendo malabares con las cartas como locas y todos los presente aclamando las)

Moka: Parece que no podemos dejar la sola .-..- (llegando a la clase y observando el espectáculo que tenía armado la pelirroja ) quien le paso la cartas?

Miyu: No tengo ni la menos idea pero esto lo voy a detener …(se acerco a donde estaba ella) Megu me puedes explicar cuanto llevas acumulado en esta apopuesta ¬¬

Megu: Pues solo 3 millones de llenes

Miyu: 3 millones ._. ò0ò NATSUME DEVUELVE ALTIRO ESE DINERO!!!!.(enojada)

Megu: TToTT NUUUH esto lo he ganado con mi sangre y sudor

Miyu: Si si…esfuerzo y sudor …da igual devuélvelo now!!

Megu: no me hagas esto , yo lo hago por un bien común.

Miyu: cual? Porque yo sepa …no hay ningún problema en tu casa …pero….acaso hay uno ._.

Megu: Es algo peor …

Miyu: Que cosa , si quieres te puede ayudar?

Megu: Mira este catalogo

Miyu : este ._.

La joven observo el catalogo había disfraces de gatos , sirvientas , princesas árabes, peces , delfines , góticas, guerrera , mapache , panda , pijamas , traje de baño escolar, azafata, corredora de auto , monja , vampira , mujer loba , caperucita roja , Alicia , muñeca , patinadora , maestra , sacerdotisa ..etc. …..la castaña arrugo el folleto.

Miyu: PARA ESO ES LA PLATA!! Y DIME A QUIEN LE VAS A COLOCAR TODA ESA ROPA…

Megu: Pues a ti , tengo a un comprador que pagaría 1 millón por cada foto ^-^

Miyu: te pareces a Tomoyo de CCS

Megu: Corrección esa chica se pasaba días enteros viendo el video de su amiga y capaz teniendo sueños xxx , en cambio yo lo vendo las fotos que me aseguran mi futuro

Moka: El unico futuro que veo en ti ..es ganar dinero siendo una buena comerciante

Megu: ¬¬ tu calla

Miyu: ñ_ñ ahora devuelve el dinero onegai

Megu: Bueno , bueno …amargada asi nunca conseguirás novio ¬¬

Miyu: ._. (se fue a un rincon) nadie me quiere todos me odia mejor me como un gusanito

Moka: No vengas con tu depresion, ya mejor arregla la

Megu : O si *-* (se acerco corriendo a la castaña y saco de su bolsillo unas orejas de neko y unas gafas y se las coloco , saco la camara y empezo fotografiar) Eso dame tu mejor lagrima , asi ¡!

Miyu: ._. , MEGUMIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megu: ^-^U si  
Miyu: Me puedes explicar porque me sacas foto cuando estoy triste

Megu: Asi una persona me paga ahún mas por ese tipo de foto

Miyu: Quien sera ese enfermo mental

El pelirrojo entro con sus hermanos

Brick: Achis (estornudo)

Boomer: Brick acaso te enfermaste  
Brick: No , solo alguien esta hablando sobre mi ¬¬ y el que haya sido lo voy dejar sin su ser preciado ,y "su amigo"

Butch: Jajajaja que te apuesto que era Miyu hablando mal de ti jajajajajaja xD

Brick: ¬¬

Boomer: n_nU calma …calma

Butch: Y hablando de la reina de roma  
Miyu: - devuelve ese maldito dinero antes que me enoje  
Megu: Enojada *-* (sacando mas fotos )  
Miyu: ñ_ñ deja de hacer eso!!!! O_o me colapsa (gritando)

Sasuke (se puso entre medio de ambas): Yo creo que deberían detenerse estan haciendo mucho escandalo ustedes 2

Miyu: Deja de jugar cartas TT_TT

Megu: Bueno , bueno

Mirando de lejos los 3 chicos

Boomer: Creo que hay un problema entre Miyu y Megu  
Butch: Creo que es sobre plata a jusgar lo que dicen sus labios  
Brick: Si es plata pero parece que es apuesta … parece que Megu estuvo apostando y gano 3 millones de yenes en todo el instituto

Butch: Porque no juegas Brick tu eras experto en ese juego …capaz ganes algo bueno en la apuesta con MEGU

Brick: Ya deje eso en el pasado

Moka: Huelo a gallina

Brick: que acabas de decir ñ_ñ

Moka: que eres un GALLINA!!! XD

Brick: (se le lleno el cuerpo de llamas) NADIE LE DICE A BRICK HIM GALLINA!! HEY TE JUEGO UNA APUESTA

La pelirroja al escuchar la palabra apuesta le brillaron los ojos

Megu: Acepto!!! Tu apuesta jojojo


	14. Chapter 14

La pelirroja al escuchar la palabra apuesta le brillaron los ojos

Megu: Acepto!!! Tu apuesta jojojo

Fue solo unas cuantas partidas que la bolsa de dinero estaba al lado del chico

Megu: o_o...............Revancha!!!

Brick: Bueno

Miyu: Wow no sabía que jugara asi

Butch: Jah el es mejor de todo imaginate cuanto dinero gano cuando solo tenía 6 años de edad

Miyu: 6 años o_o!!!! me estas molestando

Butch: No es cierto...

Miyu: Pero sus jugadas son simples pero le gana a Megu con mucha rapidez ya lleva la mitad de los 3 millones en solo 4 partidas

Butch: Capaz porque va detras de algo

Miyu: algo?

Butch: Si ...._es mas tonta de lo que pensaba porque no se da cuenta de que Brick capaz salga de premiado contigo de premio ...jejjee_ (empezo a reirse solo)

Miyu: De que te ries?  
Butch: De nada xD  
Miyu: ¬¬  
Megu: MIYU!! PONTE A MI LADO!!A VER SI ME DAS SUERTE 0*

Miyu: Hai u_u (se puso al lado de ella) que pasa??  
Megu: Ponte en mis piernas (la chica no opuso resistencia y se coloco) Miyu sabes que tienes una suave espalda (pasando su dedo en su espalda)  
Brick: ò///ò!!! TRAMPOSA!!! SI QUERES GUERRA !!! TENDRAS GUERRA (Enojado)

Fue una jugada para que todo el dinero estuviera al lado del pelirrojo que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a la pelirroja

Megu: o_O mi …mi ….

Miyu: ¬¬ parece que le hiciste enojar

Megu: Mi …mi ¡!!!!DINERO!!!! -*

Brick: Hmp….

Miyu: ._. porque presiento que esto se va a poner feo (se levanto y se fue caminando hacia la puerta pero fue cuando sintio que la pelirroja voto la silla y agarro a la castaña que fue solos segundos para que apareciera envuelta en una cinta con orejas de neko y lentes al estilo conan…

Miyu: AAAAAh!!!! x/////x (grito)  
Megu: Yo no soy de la gente que cuando pierde todo apuesta su ropa yo apuesto un día de que miyu te sirva como sirviente por un día y te cobrare el 10% de lo que me compras

Brick: Interesante … pero si tu pierdes debes …

Butch: (susurrando al oido a Brick) Que me de un beso frances!! *w*

Brick: Baboso ¬¬

Butch: A dime que tu no quieres darle uno a Miyu ¬-¬

Brick : .//.

Butch: aaah n_n

Brick: cof , cof (carraspeo) yo pondre el doble de la apuesta y me cobraras el doble de la mercancía

Megu: Ya *-* ..dinero

Miyu: HELP ME!!! NO QUIERO SER LA APUESTA

Moka: Miyu …quieres que te vaya a comprar algo de comer

Miyu: Si unos chocolates y nitroglicerina

Moka: Nitroglicerina??? Y para quieres eso o-o

Miyu: Para quemar el dinero y a estos idiota

Brick: Pero si pierdes debes darle un beso frances a Butch en frente de la clase xD

Megu: o///o que que!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grito)

Brick: Algun problemas con eso ¿?

Megu: Pues no porque yo no voy a perder esta apuesta ( sentando se decicdida en la silla)

Brick: Pues yo tampoco porque a mas que me interesa el dinero me interesa el premio que esta en la mesa

Miyu: o//o (se sobre salto y se ruborizo observo los ojos de Brick que la observaban con cara de pervertido ) voy a ser violada …TT_TT…..MEGU NO PIERDAS POR NINGÚN MOMENTO!!!-

Megu: Confia en mi Miyu no permitire que gane este pervertido

Moka: Si hablamos de pervertida estas al mismo nivel que el …¬¬

Megu: ò0ò no me compares con esa basura

Moka: Yo solo dijo la verdad

Megu: Guarda te esos comentario

Boomer: *-*

Megu: Llevate a tu novio

Moka: El no es mi novio ¬¬

Boomer: TT_TT como que no Yo soy tu novio Moka

Moka: Nunca

Boomer: u_u (se va un rincón)

Miyu: (salto llendo al lado de Boomer ) Tranquilo ella si te quiere Boomer solo le cuesta expresar sus emociones

Boomer : enserio (poniendo cara al estilo gato con botas de Shreck 2)

Miyu: ^-^ Si

Boomer: Entonces no me dare por vencido sere su novio este semestre

Miyu: Te deseo suerte

Boomer: Serías la perfecta novia de mi hermano .ya que te preocupas por nosotros

Miyu: O///o que yo solo

Boomer: Tranquila es un secreto entre los 2 le dire a mi hermano

Miyu: estas maliterpretando las cosas 0_0 (moviendo se de un lado a otro pero no podía porque estaba amarrada con cina que no permitía moverla fue cuando esta se tropezo y se iba a caer cerro sus ojos para no ve la caida pero algo sucedió fue cuando abrio sus ojos y estaba en brazos de Shao-kun)

Shao: Te encuentras bien Miyu?  
Miyu: …..dejame!!! (grito tratando de safarse ese recuerdo que la había tratado de violar se le venía en la cabeza) Soltame!!

Shao: Que sucede Miyu estas con fiebre (acercando a ella a su rostro)

Miyu: No …no!!!!( lloraba) SALVAME!!!!!!!!!!!HIM-SAN!!!!!!!

Shao: ( la lanzo contra la pared y la sostuvo su cuello) Porque lo tienes que nombrar a el no te das cuenta que tu me importas (agarro sus labios y los apreto) el no va a tener lo que tanto anhelo ahora eres mía hoy para siempre

Miyu: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!(grito para poder pegarle con su cabeza la frente se zafo de el como pudo y vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella para darle un golpe pero fue cuando la pelirroja sin querer puso su pie esta se tropezo provocando que saliera volando el la agarro pero fue cuando sus rostro se encontraron , sus labios se acercaron aun mas sintienron el respirar el uno con el otro y fue cuando una gran luz que cego a todos los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso que nadie vio solo ellos ,

El chico la rodeo con sus brazos y beso con mucha ternura mientras esta solo se dejaba llevar por este sentimiento ….

Miyu: (besando) _Debo admitir que la persona que quería que me besara eras tu…y mi primer beso es calido…_


	15. Chapter 15

Estaban caminanado hacia la cafetería y Moka estaba comprando las cosas que había pedido Miyu pero no encontro nitroglicerina fue cuando un montón de fans de ella se acerco a ella haciendo un circulo y ella el centro de atencion ofreciendo le dulces, comidas , chocolates , regalos, cartas amorosas etc… fue cuando un cierto rubio que saco de un golpe como un monton pinos y el la bola de bolos saco volando a todos quedando en estado de shock…

Boomer: ó_O el que se atreva acercar se a Moka lo castro

Moka : (le agarro de la oreja) No digas esas cosas ¬¬  
Boomer: pero…..TT0TT

Moka: NADA DE PEROS!

Boomer: Bu bu TT-TT

Moka: Uff…(empezando a caminar fue cuando se tropezo con algo que estaba en el suelo fue asujetada al estilo princesa por Boomer para ver que era un niño de 5 años que era en primaria que era de esos niños que Miyu iba a ver y cuidaba su cabello era de color azul oscuro ojos negro y muy guapo el niño levanto su vista para ver a la muchacha

¿?: Tu conoces a Miyu-onechan  
Moka: Si es mi amiga xD

¿?: Me llevarias con ella …linda chica ^//^

Boomer: ¬¬U …no digas linda a mi novia enano

Moka: (pegando le un combo) no hagas caso a la cosas que esta diciendo este idiota.

Mientras en la apuesta Brick había perdido por que estaba desconcentrado por el beso que había dado.

Megu: Ojojojojo (riendo al estilo Kodashi)

Brick: *w*

Butch: PERDISTE TT-TT (Agarrando de su polera y zamarreandolo como loco) PORQUE!!!

Miyu: Me salve pero……MEGU ñ_ñ devuelve ese dinero!!ahora!!!

La pelirroja se estaba escapando con la enorme bolsa de dinero , cuando trato de salir de la sala fue agarrada por Miyu y llevada a una silla para sentar la ahí y quitar le el dinero y entregarse lo a la gente que le había ganado el dinero. Fue cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y entrando Moka Boomer y el chico al ver a la castaña corrio atropellando a Brick y a Butch que estaban ahí y lazando se contra Miyu

¿?: MIYU ONECHAN TT0TT (Abrazando la y recostando su rostro en el pecho de la chica) PORQUE NO NOS HAS venido A VERnos!! TODOS LA CLASE TE EXTRAÑA MUCHO!!!

Miyu: Gomen …no he tenido mucho tiempo Kou pero si quieres hohy te voy a visitar (abrazando con ternura)

Kou: One-chan una pregunta

Miyu: Dime ._.

Kou: Esa chicxa de cabellos rosados tiene novio (apuntando a Moka)

Miyu: Pues….(mirando a Boomer que la miraba con ojos de gato al estilo Sherck) si el chico rubio es su novio

Boomer: Jah xD ves en(fue empujado por Moka y este se estrello contra la pared) x_x

Moka: Nunca ¬o¬

Kou: Enserio *w* (mirando a la chica de cabellos rosados mientras seguia abrazado de Miyu) ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Moka: o_o…etto…….

Miyu: Kou no crees que ya se te va hacer tarde para que entres a clase

Kou: O-o se me olvido …arigatou one-chan en 2 semanas llegara mi oni-san y te lo presentare para que sea tu novio

Brick: ò-ó no!

Miyu: Esta bien ^-^U pero mejor apurate ..

Kou: Hai pero antes de eso mi chu!!

Miyu: A si se me olvido (se acerco al niño lo tomo en brazo y le dio un beso en la frente)

Brick: O_o

Miyu: que te vaya bien mas tarde ire a ver los a todo

Kou: Hai (miro a los chicos y le saco la lengua)

Brick: ò-ó a ese enano lo voy a matar ´

Boomer: YO LO DESCUARTIZARE EN MILES DE PEDACITO

Megu: Ojojo estan celosos por un niño de primaria

Brick y Boomer: NUNCA!

Butch: Parece que si xD

Aparece un niño detrás de Miyu que era un niño de los que cuidaba Miyu en su tiempo libre tenía una rosa roja se acerco timidamengte con pasos lentos a la pelirroja

Niño:Me…Me …me …..gu ….!MEGU SEMPAI ME GUSTAS MUCHO!! TOME ESTA FLOR ADIOS! (Salio corriendo dejando humo)

Butch: …….que?.......¡Que!

Megu:o_o……*w* que lindo!!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo:Encerrados

- Miyu: -o- GENIAL!!!  
Soul: Que dices ...¬¬

Miyu: Si no hubiera sido por tu culpa no estariamos encerrados en este refrigerador gigante T_T  
Soul: Quien fue la idiota que se cayo dentro de aqui...ñ-ñ

Miyu: o_o esa no fue mi culpa u0u fue culpa de la cuerda que dejaron mas encima , porque entraste!!! si estarías afuera hubiera salido de aqui y no estarías aqui .... (sintiendose un poco culpable)  
Soul: No podía porque si algo le pasaba a la One-chan Kou no me lo perdonaría

Miyu: Eso no es razon ...(ocultando su ojos en su chasqulla) hubieras dejado que me pegara en la mano no que tu estuvieras con el pie herido (derramando lagrimas)

Soul: Ufff...eres linda ...

Miyu: ah? ._.

Soul: Nada ¬//¬

Miyu: Eres muy raro pero ...eres muy bueno (sonriendo con ternura)

Soul: Y dime niña ....(la vio que estaba tiritando y cayendo al suelo) Hey que te sucede!

Miyu: Nada solo tengo un poco de sueño ...(cayendo de piernas)

Soul: No te puedes dormir o si no vas a morir (parando estirando su mano y tirando contra su pecho) Despierta!!

Miyu: No tengo sueño

Soul: AAAh por eso odio hacer me cargo de las niñas !! (sacando se la polera y a la chica tambien y abrazando sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la chica) …..

Miyu: o///o

5 horas antes

Estaba en preparando raspados de hielo estaba con unos short de jeans ajustados , tenía puesto la parte de arriba su bikine color rosado su cabello castaño tomado en una cola alta ya que la otra cinta se le había roto , se movía contenta y feliz

Miyu: Aquí tiene su raspado de fresh hush señora y para ti aquí esta el sweet ice que disfruten y muchas gracias por venir (sonriendo y despidiendo a los clientes) Muy buenas tardes que tipo de granizado desea _Me pueden explicar como llegue a esto muy sencillo solo fue por un simple choque en la mañana _

-En la mañan-

Miyu: Uuuuuuuhaaaaa –o- zzz (estirando se por la mañana miro en su cama estaba vacía esa noche Meg no se había quedado alojar , porque había tenido que ir con su familia al campo a ver unos parientes de 10 generacion , Moka estaba escalando en una montaña con su abuela) HOY ES UN LINDO DÍA PARA HACER WAFLEES!! *W* (Salio de su casa con la bolsa de las compras tenía puesto un buso de color gris y un poleron rosado palido su cabello suelto , fue cuando en ese preciso momento se choco con una mujer que tenía 50 años salio volando la bolsa y hasta la chica) Itay (se percato de la señora y la ayudo) Se encuentra usted bien

Señora: Si muchas gracias aayyy (quejando se)

Miyu: Le sucede algo

Señora: Mi columna ..parece que me la torci… o que podre hacer hoy debía ir a trabajar y no podre …..oh que desgracia

Miyu: Si quiere yo puedo trabajar por usted , ya que le hize esto es lo menos que puedo hacer

Señora: *w* Enserio!!!!! (levantando se y agarrando le la manos y moviendo las) muchas gracias , me has salvado este esel uniforme que debes ponerte y te explicara todo Soul-kun el es muy bueno (sacando un folleto) ahora me voy (salio corriendo)

Miyu: Que se recupere ..!! ^0^

Miyu: _Ahora que lo piendo me siento engañada…..u_u pero bueeeh ..que se va a poder hacer total asi podre hacer granizados a Meg y Moka cuando ballan a mi casa_ Aquí tiene su Happy luck (entregando el pedido)

¿?: Oye preciosa …porque no me das un granizado

Miyu: De que sabor quiere tenemos el Happy look que lleva manzana , jugo de naranja y frambruesa , Fresh Hush o ..

Fue tomada de la muñeca

¿?: A ti en dando ese granizado de tu boca sería mejor

Miyu: Yo no estoy interesada busquese otra persona

¿?: aaah ò-ó te he dicho a ti (agarrando mas fuerte) sientete honrada de que te haya eligido muchas chicas estarían agradecidas por este honor

Miyu: Pues yo no ò0ó suelteme o llamo a seguridad!

¿?: Asi (agarrando el granizado y lazando le a la cara a la joven dejando la mojada)

La gente se empezo a burlar de la chica como había quedado , y esta se apreto sus puños mordio el labio inferior y retuvo las lagrimas

¿?: Quiere llorar la bebe (burlando de la chica)

Fue cuando en ese preciso momento el chico llamado Soul quien tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve , sus ojos dorados como el oro y un pircieng en la oreja

Soul: Señor le pido que no moleste a mi novia (agarrando le de la camisa y lazando lo contra las mesas)

Miyu: ._. ….nov

Soul : (acercando se a ella y susurrando) No hagas idioteces tonta

Miyu: tonta o_o!!! Ò-ó yo no soy ninguna tonta ¡!! MALDITO (Haciend un chibis)

Soul: Por dios la estupidez espero que no se me contagie

Miyu: ñ_ñ estupidez…….maldito puerco espin!!!!

Soul: ñ_ñ como me llamaste

Miyu : PUERCO ESPIN!!! 0o0

Soul: VUELVE A LLAMARME ASI Y VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!!!

Miyu: ¡COMO SI TE TUVIERA MIEDO A TI! (Enojada)

Soul: Deberías…

¿?: Miyu-onechan..

La chica se dio vuelta era Kou-kun quien estaba con traje de baño

Miyu: Kou que haces aquí  
Soul: Conoces a mi hermano … o_o no me digas que tu eres la famosa Miyu que tanto me habla mi hermano

Miyu: Eres su hermano …(apuntando al chico) ESTE IDIOTA ES TU HERMANO KOU!!!

Kou-kun: Hai es Soul mi hermano a que no es guapo ^-^

Miyu: Guapo…diría que es un montruo ¬0¬

Soul: Y tu una idoota!!!

Miyu: El que llama idiota es doble idiota

Soul: Y el que le dice Idiota al que le digo idiota es mas idiota ò-ò

Miyu: ¡¡Maldito!!!

Kou-kun: Bueno no importa pero el sera tu novio ya que ese idota de BRICK HIM NO TE MERECE!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras en una playa los 3 muchachos estaban tocando distintos instrumentos Brick tocaba la guitarra de color rojo , Butch la baterìa de color verde musgo y Boomer el bajo color azul marino mientras Brick cantaba Shup Up

Brick : (cantando) (tocando la guitarra) he bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Había terminado de cantar estaba exhausto pero aburrido en muchos sentidos no tenía a su chica …

Brick: (tomando una coca cola) Vaya mierda ¬¬ …estar en esta playa es muy aburrido …o_o esperen un sgeundo (sobresaltandose) yo antes me divertìa en la playa como loco haciendo travesuras cambiando el bronceador por aceite de cocina destruyendo los castillos de arena de los niños , disfrazando como tiburon y asustando a la gente aaasah! Porque mi cabeza esta todo que quiero estar con Miyu `ò///ò eso me agrada recordar su ternura y calidez….(cerrando los ojos y soñando con ella xxx)

Boomer: Oye!

Brick: (sobresaltando se y rojo) que sucede  
Boomer: MIRA TU AMIGUITO …CREES QUE ESO ES MUY NORMAL ¬-¬

Brick: que amiguito (mirando a su traje de baño) aaaah! Como paso eso!

Boomer: Pues deseas a Miyu ..es muy normal eso

Brick: AAAh quitemelo ¡!

Boomer: Acaso no pusiste atencion a la clase de sexualidad

Brick: Nadie me dijo que había ese tipo de clase

Butch: Jajajajajajajajaja mira mira! Tu cara Wajajajajajaj

Brick: (dando le un golpe y mandalo a volar) AAAAh callate como saco esta cosa ..

Boomer: Pues pon le hielo asi se calmara

¿?: Que tal si te ayudo (apareciendo una joven rubia de cabello dorados ojos rojos y un cuerpo muy desarrolados pues enormes bubis y con un traje de baño que apenas le tapaba se acerco al pelirrojo ninguno de los muchachos les intereso

Brick: Que quieres! (enojado)

Mientras en otro lado a kilometro de al cuidad , rodeado de puro bisque primitvo , una chica de cabello iba subiendo por la peligrosas montala mas grande y peligrosa del mundo, mientra su abuelo la regañaba y la inusltaba desde el suelo.  
-APURATE MAL NACIDA!- dijo gritando por un megafono – SI NO TERMINAS DE ESCALAR ESA MONTAÑA NO TE VOY A DAR COMIDA POR UN MES!  
- de acuerdo abuela…- dijo ella mientra seguia escalando iba por la mitad de la montaña y el solo brillaba con demasiada fuerza, su piel brillaba por el sudor que producía al ir escalando esa montaña con sola una cuerda y unos tornillos que iba incrustando en la pared dura de esa montaña.  
Sus manos estaban cansadas, pero iba paso rápido con cuidado mientras su abuela la seguia apurando , avanzo otro par des metros hacia arriba , estaba a punto de clavar el otro clavo cuando esta al pisar un roca, esta se vino abajo  
-KYA!- grito la chica cayendo hacia el suelo

Mientras en la playa, el chico rubio se dio vuelta por arte de magia en dirección hacia las grandes montañanas y luego de este fue sucumbido por la gran ola que estaba montando , mientra este surfeaba con el moreno  
- que te sucede? – dijo el moreno con cara  
el rubio salio del agua – nada….- dijo mirando las montañas con cara melancolico '' habra sido mi imaginación, juraría haber escuchado a Moka gritar ''  
La chica de cabello rosado callo, pero esta logro afirmarse de un arbol, con su estomago , el dolor fue tanto que boto un poco de sangre manchando su polera de color blanco con short azules con una flor hawainas de color blanco.  
Estaba media inconsciente pero escuchaba perfectamente los insultos de su abuela…  
-Ves eso te pasa ti.. por ser una tonta, una malnacida, que sus padres dejaron por que era inutil y deficiente – dijo mirando con cara de odio a la chica- parate mejor cabra ¡! Inutil mal nacida, fea y tonta  
la chica abrio sus ojos con dificultad, y miraba con hacia abajo con cara de sufrimiento  
-las unicas que me odias son tu y las chicas….

Flash Back:  
Una de chica pequeña de cabello rosado con 2 colitas con una falda azul y una camisa hacìa un hermoso castillo de arena mientras en un rincon estaba una chica de cabellos castaños quien huìa de cierta pelirroja que que lleva un pijama de conejo que querìa que se colocara

Miyu: AAAAAh! Alejate!(corriendo)

Megu: Debes ponertelo ¡!

Fin de Flash back

al recordar eso se dio cuenta de algo, ahora no estoy sola…  
- se levanto- te equivocas, no estoy sola- levantandose y emprendiendo marcha nuevamente – cuando era niña cada vez que se me declaraba alguien, tenía que decirle que no.. ya que yo no lo conocía y solo le gustaba mi aparencia.. – dijo escalando mientras esta se resbalo – a pesar de que estive muchos años sola y la unica manera para que me pescara era que enseñara la leyes de la sociedad, en eso apareciio Megu y Miyu , quienes cuando me vieron no me criticaron si no que me acpetaron a pesar de todos esos rumores, Por una vez en mi vida fui feliz- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.-luego de eso aparecieron los Him..o mas bien los 3 idiotas y otro de nuevo se me volvio a declarar, como si no fuera por poco, pero el..-dijo girando y mirando hacia al horizonte el cual podía verse un poco mar- el ha sido el único el cual , ha ido insistiendo y que siempre ha estado ahí, a pesar de que lo trate como una basura, el ha seguido insistiendo y ha sabido conocer cada una de mis facetas, ya sea de princesa en el colegio , y de gruñóna, el es el unico quien que sabe algo más que todos los chicos qye me regalan cosas , que me dicen frases bonitas sacada de un libro de poema, el es el unico que me conoce un poco más que todo ellos – dijo subiend o cada vez más y llegando más a la cima. Y sentía como su corazón aumentaba mas su ritmo cardiaco ya no escuchaba más los insultos de su abuela, sino qu escuchab por primera vez a su corazón – el siempre mostrando esa sonrisa tonta y haciendo cosas pervetidas… ¬¬o lo cual odio …. Hablo de ese chico de cabello rubio con cara de tonto , con ojos de color cielo – dijo ella legando al final de la cima, sacando de su bolsillo una pañuelo que famila Ayakashi , la amarro y la coloco .  
- va ser quien me libere ….de esta jaula que tiene atada, el va ser que el me va ayudar a volar en este gran y amplio cialo - dijo , minetras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, en frorma involuntaria , estiro sus manos en ambas direcciones indicando el este y el oeste y sintió como su fuerzas se iban de poco y como su cuerpo iba cayendo, su cuerpo callo compleatmente unas. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro …. Al notar que su vida iba acabar en ese momento … - no quiero morir- dijo recoradndo su calida sonrosa, y pronuciendo su nombre - sin decirle que lo amo ¡! – mientras cai y estiraba su mano hacia el cielo – BOOOMEEERRRRª!.

Una pelirroja estaba columpando se en un columpio derramando lagrimas de sus ojos verdes , se tapo la cara escuchaba los gritos de sus primos peleando

¿?: Ella sera mi novia!

¿0: No la mía

¿=: Ella sera mia solo mía

Megu: Porque ….(temblando) porque siempre todo termina asi , porque …(fue cuando empezo a sonar su telefono celular y lo contesto) Alo..

Miyu: Ohayo Megu como estas …(dijo alegre )

Megu: (al escuchar la voz de la chica se puso a reir ) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Miyu: Que es gracioso ¬¬ uno te llama para decirte que me puede convinar con un trikini color naranjo

Megu: (apreto el telefono) Quien en tu sano juicio te pone eso ¡! Ò0ò tu eres Miyu la chica que puedes poner le cualquier cosa tierna pero no Trikini eso es muy sexy para ti mas encima yo sere la primera en verte en eso ya que yo te visto de los 5 años

Miyu: No digas eso u///u

Megu: es verdad ¡! Es acaso miento , voy enseguida para alla

Miyu: Pero estas a 12 hrs de aca …o_o espera un segundo no vas a

Megu: O si para eso sirve ser una chica super poderosa mas encima esto es una emergencia

Miyu: Te espero …..estas bien

Megu: si mucho mejor muchas gracias Miyu …

Miyu: Espera que estas haciendo no me toques! Aaaaaaah!(cortando se el telefono)

Megu: Alo! Alo Miyu! Que te sucede Miyu! (gritando)

Fue cuando la chica tomo aire y fue a despedirse cuando llego sus primos estaban peleando

Megu: Pues le quiero decir que me voy

Sus primos se detuvieron el mas fuerte de todos se acerco a la pelirroja

¿=: No te vas a ir hasta que tu seas mìa

Megu: Pues eso no puede ser …ya que una amiga me necesita mas que nada

¿=: Esa estupida de pelo castaño wajajjaa que va hacer ella.

Megu: Ella no es estupida ella es mas interesante que ustedes juntos me tienen harta puede sorportar cualquier cosa pero a mis amigas no me las tocan nadie

¿=: Te voy a educar (empujando la y la chica cayo al suelo sus primos la roderaron y la empezaron a tocar, a rasgar la ropa con mucha fuerza y uno se tiro para besarla fue cuando la chica grito su nombre

Megu: BUUUUUUUUUUTCH SALVAME!(Grito con mucha fuerza fue cuando cerro los ojos para despues sentir unos labios eran … un poco nostalgico fue cuando abrio sus ojos se encontro con el moreno se separo de ella y le lamio los labios provocando un tanto de furia en sus prmos eran 15 primos contra el) Butch que haces! o///o!

Butch: Pues vengo a sacarte de este lugar …

Megu: Mejor dicho como llegaste!

Butch: Pues es una larga historia la cual no tengo tiempo de contar (observando a su alrededor que estaba rodeado) (señalando con el dedo hacia atrás )ah.. tu abuela me dejo entrar mas encima al ver a estos babosos encima tuyo , y uno te iba besar preferi yo ser ese que te besara.

Megu:Y tus hermanos ….

Butch: Pues Boomer fue a las montaña no se porque y Brick se fue a rescatar a Miyu

Megu: (sobresaltando se) Que! Que le paso a Miyu

Butch: Esta encerrada en un refrigerador gigante y esta con un chico ahí dentro xD tu sabras como se puso Brick al respecto

Megu: Que con un chico con mayor razon me debo ir de aquí (saltando encima de Butch y corriendo) te encargo a Mis primos ah y otra cosa (acercando al chico y tomando el rostro y besando con ternura esto produjo un enorme rubor en el chico y un cierto celos de lo otro ) Muchas gracias …(sonriendo con ternura y corriendo , tomando una moto de su abuela y colcando el casco y partiendo)

¿=: Hey que no se escape

Butch: (colcando en el camino de ellos) pues ustedes se quedaran jugando conmigo


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras en el vestidor

Miyu: u_u creo que Megu habra milinterpretados las cosas ... ( llamando) Esta ocupado genial ¬-¬U

Soul: Hey apurate que no tengo toda la tarde para esperarte ñ_ñ

Miyu: ._. ...donde esta Kou!

Soul: Se fue dijo que iba a buscar tu ropa para que te la coloques

Miyu: _ _esto esta mal ...muy mal ..._Sal..dre enseguida ( tirritando) listo (La chica salio del lugar con triquini naranjo que se le veía muy sexy y se cayo provocando un enorme ruido y un rubor en mejilla de ella ) TTOTT porque a mi ...falta nada mas que ...que... (bajando una fea araña ) ... xox AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Gritando y saliendo tiro el dinero a la caja y lo pagfo sono la alarma pero ella ya había pagado el traje de baño no lo había robado fue cuando al llegar estaba entre medio de mucha gente , su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo con ese tipo de traje de baño no era muy comodo )

(Suspiro) Uuf... creo que mejor me ire ... (llego al trabajo y se coloco su ropa de recambio su polera que tenía para ese trabajo y una falda ya que no pensaba salir afuera fue cuando vio una enorme vol de fruta congelada) quien fue el baka que deja esta fruta aqui mejor voy al congelador a dejar lo ( tomando lo con mucha fuerza) x_x Esto es mas grande que yo (tapando toda la visual) Creo que aqui hay una escalera ... o_o espero no caerme despacito ... con ciudado ( bajando hasta llegar a salvo) x3 me siento ahora a sal...(fue cuando se tropezo ) ey..ey Xox no me quiero matar ... (saltando y haciendo equiulibrio) muy bien esto esta muy mal ( quedando en una posicion de equilibrio es decir en invertida apoyada en el bol) DESDE CUANDO PUEDO HACER ESTO TTwTT

Fue cuando se da cuenta que la falda se estaba bajando y no estaba usando short!

Miyu: TToTT Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! si alguien viene me vera en bragas y no quiero eso los unicos que me han visto son Megu y Brick ... bueno ¬/¬ Megu es pasable pero Him-san!

Soul: Oye idiota donde estas ¬¬* _ Genial soy niñera ...  
_Miyu: AAAAAAAh / ahora muero ... estoy bien n_nU muy bien ... no te preocupes ( perdiendo el equilibrio) XwX -w-U esto no puede empeorar ( notando que ya se le veía todo) reitero ... esto no puede empeorar .

Soul: Voy a bajar

Miyu: bien =w=U esto es malo ( apoyando en una pared) a la 1 , a las 2 y 3 ( poniendo en pie) x3 siii xD estoy a salvo aja aja ( bailando ) ahora a lo que he venido ( entrando el bol al congelador y subiendo a una escalera hy colocando el bol) Na nanana ... (cantando) listo ahora me bajare y no ...( se quedo en puntillas cuando aparecio el chico quien estaba mirando las piernas de la chica hy sus bragas ) mimimimimimi n ...(perdiendo el equilibrio se agarro de una cuerda y que ayudo a no caerse) Ufff... =o= (bajando roja y avergonzada fue cuando al no soltar la ciuerda quedo enrollada enm su tobillo y esto produjo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fue cuando miro estaba por caerse en un fierro que estaba ahi con la punta muy afiliada cerro los ojos , escucho sonidos de cosas que se caen , la puerta que se cerraba y por ultimo algo como de golpe cuando abrio sus ojos se encontro con los dorados que la observaban) o_o... ( se percato que en su mano había sangre cuando vio era la pierna del chico su mano estaba rozando el fieerp con el que iba a pegar pero no fue vio que el fierro estaba manchado de sangre )

Soul: Por eso odio ser la niñera ...de la niñas bobas ¬o¬*

Miyu: Porque me salvaste ..

Ya estaba la chica en su pecho , y había llamado a Brick quien al contarle la situacion no fue muy agradable porque sonaba enojada su vista se oscurecía y mas encima sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar , queria salir de ese lugar y que llevaran a Soul a una hospital para que lo curaran fue cuando en ese preciso momento sus ojos se cerraron por completo

Soul: Hey no te duermas ..! (dijo enojado y zamarraeandola) hey no puede ó/ó maldicion! porque a mi (trago saliva) he escuchado que para poder mantener el calor deben haber roze de nuestros cuerpos es decir ... ( observando los labios de la chica) Bueno ahi voy ñ/ñ (acercando se a su rostro poco a poco hasta rozar los labios fue cuando se escucho un enorme golpe

=: MiYU ESTAS AHI! Ó-Ó VOY A TIRAR ESTAS MALDITA PUERTA (Botando la puerta con una patada lucía agitado y enojado el chico vio la escena de el chico con la chica) ¡Que crees quw le estas haciendo! (agarrando de y golpeando en la cara tomando a la chica en brazos ) Vuelve de nuevo a acercarte a ella y te mato

Kou-kun: Oni-san! (aparareciendo ) MALDITO QJUE LE HICISTE !

Brick: Hjm.. nada solo vine a buscar lo que me pertenece ...

Kou-kun: Miyu Onechan no te pertenece le pertenece solo a mi oni-chan! ówó

Brick: Si claro! (enojado y saliendo del lugar )

Cuando llego a la casa de Miyu el chico subio por mejor dicho se fue volando y abrio la ventana con mucha delicadeza la recosto en su cama y se desantraformo

donde ahi la observo con mucha atencion le acaricio su mejilla y la chica se ruborizo este empezo a bajar rozando su mejilla empezo a ir a mas abajo a su estomago

Miyu: Ahmm ( gimio)

Un calor le vino al el y se coloco encima de ella en 4 su respiracion era agitada pero la de ella era dulce se acerco y mordio la oreja de la chica provocando que la chica emitiera gemidos , su mano acariciaba su vientre y el mordia su oreja con mucho cuidado y seduccion , despues lamio la oreja y poso su mano en el pecho de la chica fue cuando se escucho que se abría la puerta de abajo

Megu: TToTT

Brick: ¬¬ me interrumpe en la mejor parte ... lo dejaremos para despues ( dando le un beso tiernos en los labios ) bye

Fue cuando la puerta de la pieza de la chica se abrio

Megu_ (Lazando se encima de la chica) como pudiste! hacerme esto! ._. oooo esta dormida creo que me aprovechare de esto! *w* ( tirando le el tiante del triquini y vestidiendo la de un neko) Kawaiiii! w a ver ( colocando un traje de azafata ) aaaaah! es mas tierno y ahora lo yuri ( colocando encima de ella ne la misma pocicion que BRICK) Veamos (sacando una foto) esta parte esta buen ( colocando la mano en el pecho de la chica) hmmmm..supuestamente deberías gemir! cuando alguien te toca pero nada ! ó-ó ñ_ñ veamos ( tocando la entre pierna) NADA! ¬_¬* AAAAAH! VEAMOS CON ESTO ! NADIE NO PUEDE EMITIR UN GEMIDO (METIENDO LA MANO A LAS BRAGAS) NADA! Ó-Ó ME VOY A DORMIR CON LA AZAFATA ! *W*

Bueno aqui esta el fin del capitulo el proximo lemon! al 100%%%%%%%% se los asejuro! x3 bueno nus vemos muchas gracias por los post a todos !


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo: Cita

Estaba parado en la entrada del parque de diversiones tenia unos jeanes , una polera verde oscuro , su cabello negro danzaba al compas del el viento jugando con su cabello azabache , su mirada de ojos verde buscaban a su chica que no aparecía y miraba el reloj con desesperación

Butch: _Habre llegado muy tarde o temprano … o capaz me equivoque de lugar 0 esto es malo , y si ella me esgta esperando en otro lugar ¡Que mierda desde cuando me volvi tan paranoico con esto es mi primera cita _¬/¬ y que .. ( dijo en susurro)

Miyu: Anda Megu ven aquí ( quien tuvo que vestirse de coneja para sacar a Megu de la casa para que fuera a su cita) punny ( saltando) es por aquí

Megu: Mi-chaaan! w es un amor ( siguiendo la , estaba vestida con un vestido verde claro , sandalias blancas con un poco de taco o altura su cabello estaba peinado en dos colas con cintas verde , sus labios estaban brillosos cuando llego al lado del moreno) Mi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (abrazando a la castaña) TE LLEVARE A LA CASA! W HAREMOS COSAS YURIS!

Miyu: Bueno aquí te la dejo n_n cuidala ( le dijo al moreno)

Butch: Si

Megu: ._. eeh? Aree?...o_o  
Butch: Te la llevare a tu casa cuado termine

Miyu: Ok! ^o^ (haciendo señas de adioz)  
Megu: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Me secuestran x/x! Mi- me la vas a pagar ( dijo gritando)

Miyu: u_u y todavía no puedo creer que me haya vestido así para sacar la de la casa y vestirla asi bueno , fue por una buena causa .(suspiro) Ahora debo irme de aquí porque estoy siendo centro de atención (notando la mirada de mucha gente , fue cuando una niña se acerco a la ella jalando le el traje de coneja , era unos short rosados , una tira que cubria sus pechos su cabello sueltos dos orejas y una colita esponjada.)

Niña: Usa-one-chan …. Me puede dar su autografo ( entregando le un libro)

Miyu: Eeeh? O_o ok ( dando su autografo) _creo que este traje me esta dando mala espina_ listo creo que … ( habia otro niño)  
Niño: Usa-one-chan me puedo sacar un foto contigo x3

Miyu: n_nU hai (tomando se la foto) listo ahora …. _No de nuevo_

Lo que Miyu no sabía que había un serie de la super Usagi-onechan que daba para los niños pequeños el parecido de ella con esa personaje era impresionante …

Miyu: Yo debo irme ya que no deberi (no termino porque los niños pusieron cara de llorar y Miyu no queria hacer los llorar) Pero la Usa-onechan no se ira u_u hasta que los haga feliz

Niños: YEAH! w (gritando y llevando se a la chica a una especie de escenario)

Miyu: etto x/x me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy en frente de mucho publico _taskete Megu TTOTT Moka!_

Mientras en el parque Megu estaba agarrado de la mano del moreno que la llevo a las tasitas

Megu: ¬¬ Ja Butch estamos en la tasita .. eres un ñoño (riendo se de el)  
Butch: ¬¬ yo pense que te gusta esto

Megu: Por dios que no me conoces pero es divertido … hay que admititrlo ( sonriendo con dulsura esto produjo que el moreno se ruborizara y cuando termino el juego se desquito con un guardia que le hizo una broma y lo saco volando

Butch: Bien a donde quieres ir ( acercando mucho a su rostro y sonriendo le con picardia)

Megu: Ahí! (apuntando la montaña rusa ) w

Butch: Okay!

Ambos fueron a la montaña rusa y habia una enorme fila …y el moreno se estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar

Megu: ¬¬ …. _Tengo el presentimiento que Miyu esta siendo poses y yo no estoy para ver la ó-ó voy a hacer caer y manto de justicia …_

Butch: Vaya Mierda! ( dijo enojado)

Megu: Creo que alguien no tiene paciencia x3

Butch: No asujetate bien

Megu: ._. eeh a que te reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefee ( fue tomada por Butch y salto encima de las personas pisando sus cabeza dejando la marca de su zapato la gente iba a alejar pero fue cuando el moreno los miro)

Butch: TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA ¬¬

Gente: Are no ._. (asustados)

Megu: Bajame! TToTT

Butch: Porque acaso no te gusta ( lamiendo le el rostro en frente de la gente )

Megu: X/x pervertido! ( dando le un cachetada y bajando se) ¬/¬

Ambos se subieron en el mismo bagon porque el moreno amenazo a un chico que se fuera sentar a otro lugar para estar con Megu

Megu: Es que acaso todo lo resuelves asi

Butch: Si … si hubiera sido Brick hubiera dicho un ovni y hubiera agarrado a Miyu y haria eso , Boomer pondría ojos de cachorro y poasaria con Moka rapido porque la gente no puede restir su cara de pena todos se conmueven

Megu: Jah que hermanos tan raros

Butch: Y ustedes como lo hubieran hecho

Megu: Pues muy facil si hubiera estado Miyu haria que se pusiera un traje de camarera y que dijera Amo me podria ceder el puesto a mi y a mi linda ama

Butch: ¬¬ Woah … que impresionante como no debi pensar lo y Moka que hubiera hecho

Megu: Ella hubiera esperado en la fila xD como buena niña que es

Butch: Bueno dime como es que tu tienes esa adiccion a Miyu ( tomando el rostro de la chica y mordiendo el cuello)

Megu: Ahm … (gimiendo) pues es que … Ahm … basta .. aquí no….

Butch: porque .. nadie nos escuchara porque ellos estan mas aterrados por la subida y mas encima ya estan gritando antes de tiempo … (mordiendo mas el cuello)

Megu: Ahm.. basta …. ( sintiendo un calor fue cuando sintio que la mano de Butch iba a su pecho y lo tocaba) Ahmmmm,,,, te voy aaaaaaahm ( sintiendo como este le apretaba el pecho con su mano)

Butch: Vaya que son suaves y muy sensibles ( tocando con diversión) pero lindo sonidos hace mejor hubieramos ido a la rueda

Megu: Per ( no pudo terminar porque justo el juego dio la bajada) TTOTT (Gritando pero sintio como su mano era agarrada por la de Butch para que se sintiera segura )

Cuando se bajaron del juego Megu estaba roja no por la adrenalina si no por las caricias que el moreno le había hecho en el juego

Butch: Vamos a otro n_n  
Megu: ¬/¬ hai …pero no pienses que vas a hacer eso ó/ó

Mientras en el escenario

Miyu: Soy una guardiana de Luz que defiende a seres debiles con mi poder del amor te y del justicia te vencere ya que soy Usagi –onechan! (haciendo la pose de presentacion)

Niños: Siiii! ( fue cuando aparecio una perro gigante ) O no tu rival mas grande Wolfshou!

Miyu: o_o…_ahora que hago _ (siendo agarrada por el perro)

Niños: Animo tu puedes

Persona en el disfraz : No pense que una idiota como tu estuvieras en esta tipo de actuación (susurrando)

Miyu: idiota eres el …(miro a los niños) _Maldición ellos creen que estos es real … bueno tengo que hacer el papel no puedo desfraudar el sueño de estos niños_

Niños: Utiliza Punny Pow! Usagu One-chan

Miyu: aaah? ._. bueno lo hare ( pegando le al sujeto y tratando de hacer el ataque fue cuando al inventar una frase) Es horas que te vayas al tarro de la basura Punny Pow ( haciendo la pose de negative Herat look on open Herat)

Wolfshou: Nooooh! Me has vencido pero volvere saliendo corriendo

Miyu: Bien niños es hora de irme pero recuerde Usagi-onechan estara siempre para cuidar lo porque

Niños: El amor siempre triunfara en el mal ( gritando eufórico)

Miyu: Si ( desapareciendo escondiendo se ) Uuf… u_u no pense que esto fuera tan difícil y ahora

¿=: No puede ser! Ó-ó Usa Onecha! Vuelve es mi propiedad!

Miyu: aaah? ( fue cuando su cinturón que lo taria empezo a brillar lo abrio y era un hombre rosado .. que estaba destruyendo el escenario ) queee ¡! No lo puedo permitir mas encima Megu esta en su cita ¡! ( poniendo su contaron) Bombom!


	20. Chapter 20

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPI ES LEMON! GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA PIDO A TODA LA GENTE DISCULPA POR ESPERAR TANTO PERO AQUÍ TRAJE EL CAPITULO QUE TODOS ESPERABA CAMBIE EL FORMATO DE ESCRIBIR ¬¬ , BUENO TAMBIEN DARE UNOS SPOLIER LOS VERDADEROS NOMBRE DE LOS CHICOS QUE TIENES Y QUE NADIE CONOCIA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE SABRA TODO … **

Miyu: aaah? (fue cuando su cinturón que lo traia empezó a brillar lo abrió y era un hombre rosado... que estaba destruyendo el escenario) queee ¡! No lo puedo permitir más encima Megu está en su cita ¡! (poniendo su cinturón) Bombón

-No puedo permitir que esto siga así – dijo la chica la súper heroína que ascendió los cielos y empezó a buscar al responsable del ataque fue cuando vio un montón de gente corriendo por los lugares tratando de huir de la enorme bestia que los estaba atemorizando, fue cuando visualizo a los lejos que el enorme monstruo estaba dejando marcas en todo el parque.- ¡Oye tu detente! – Grito – Ataque Yoyo – tirando su yoyo y pegando le en la cabeza al monstruo que era de color rosado y usaba una jardinera que al recibir el impacto del arma no pareció muy feliz.  
-¡Maldita! TE ENSEÑARE QUE CON PELUDITO NADIE SE METE –Agarrando el Yoyo y haciendo que la chica que tenía yoyo se impactara contra una pared esto produjo el enojo de la chica- Si serás – apareciendo una enorme aura de fuego – ¡Nadie en su sano juicio me lanza así! Y lo vive para contarlo – grito enojada atacando con su yoyo – Ataque especial metralleta de yoyo – impactando con el yoyo a una gran velocidad dejando inocente al enorme monstruo , esta se acercó y lo amarro y trato de ver algo y fue cuando diviso y al acercarse a una especie de rueda de las fortuna vio a su amiga Megu que estaba siendo "amada" por su chico pero se puso roja al notar que le estaba mamando los senos , la chica se ruborizo a tal punto que debía detener esto ,fue cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo que la chica fuera lanzada contra un puesto de cabritas y al mirar era el líder de los Rowdy Ruff boy.-Parece que la rosada quiere jugar- sonrió con picardía.

Antes de eso en la casa de los Him el mayor de los chicos se estaba dando una ducha y en el recordaba a la chica de cabellos castaño y para variar tuvo un pequeño problema ya que cuando su querido amiga quería salir él se debía meter en la ducha para calmar (N/A: Ustedes deben imaginar a que me referido con amigo … ¬w¬U) , cuando salió de la regadera su cuerpo estaba todo mojado y se colocó una toalla , y para variar dejo la televisión prendida (N/A: Acaso no conocen el tema de ahorro , para que el planeta no se muera) su cabello naranjo estaba mojado , este producía que la figura de este resaltara y fuera el deseo de cualquier chica ,saco de la nevera una bebida fría y la empezó a beber , era un extraño ritual que hacía , fue cuando la lata de la bebida se cayó y quedo en estado shock.

-Ultimo telegrama, interrumpimos nuestra trasmisión habitual para avisar que el parque de diversiones está siendo atacado por un monstruo pero las chicas súper poderosas esta apaciguando, vemos que es la líder de las chicas Bombón tiene todo controlado- dijo el reportero.  
-Esto es un problema ese idiota está en su cita con su linda novia si algo lo interrumpe no me imagino como va a llegar mejor voy a detener a esa súper tonta – dijo el chico transformando se en Brick de los Rowdy Ruff boy saliendo de su habitación volando y dejando una franja roja de visibilidad cuando visualizo a la súper tonta , la agarro el pie y la lanzo contra la puesto de cabritas , sonrió con diversión al ver la ahí fue cuando al ver al carril de la rueda de la fortuna encontró a su hermano besando apasionadamente mostrando ambos sus lenguas en el beso y entrelazando , vio la mano del chico estaba en las piernas de la chica y cuando las saco estaba húmedas y el chico seguía besando esto produjo que el chico sintiera que su amigo … y maldijo eso ya que esto produjo que perdiera la atención de la su contrincante y esta le diera un enorme patada cayendo al suelo y adolorido y dejando un enorme hoyo , la chica iba ayudar a su amiga para detener esta especie de acto , pero se ruborizo al ver que este empezaba mover las manos dentro de las bragas de la chicas.  
-¡Eso es…!- recordando ella los videos Yuri hentai que Megumi veía en la casa de Miyu y ella estaba siendo la protagonista fue cuando el chico que estaba en las mamadas de pechos se percató de la súper heroína empezó a rezar de que no interrumpiera el momento que estaba viviendo con la chica.

Antes de que peludito atacara Butch hizo que o mejor dicho obligo a Megu que subiera a la rueda de la fortuna pero ella le rogaba que no quería ya que ella tenía una trauma ahí el chico la miro y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió con una ternura que produjo que esta subiera, ambos se sentaron al frente del otro.  
-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a subirte a esto?- pregunto el chico esperando la respuesta.

-Pues cuando yo tenía nueve años me subí con unos de mis primo este trato de proparse , conmigo , fue una la de las peores experiencia vividas , con la única que he podido subir a sido con Moka y con Miyu , ya que ellas me mostraron la vista que uno puede ver de lo alto , yo estaba aterrada , lloraba mucho al momento que la puerta se cerró y Miyu empezó a imitar a Moka que eso produjo que ella no le gustara mucho y me divertía viendo como Moka le enseñaba la familia de bates que tenía y le daba en la cabeza , y su famoso martillo de juguete que sonaba al momento de ser golpeado , Miyu fue golpeado tantas veces que casi me hizo de la risa al ver como ella era casi golpeada por Moka, ellas me ayudaron un poco a superar mi miedo , pero igual le sigo teniendo miedo a eso, recordar como mi primo me tocaba con todo mi cuerpo , me sentía sucia – dijo llorando , no tenía ni idea de porque le estaba contando todo a esto a ese idiota que la miraba fue cuando una mano acaricio su rostro con delicadeza – No permitiré que eso te vuelva a pasar , yo siempre te protegeré de tus primos , ya que tú me perteneces , eres mi hembra-dijo sonriendo , esto produjo que la pelirroja lo mirara con cara de asesina y le dio un enorme golpe en el estómago.  
-¡A QUIEN LE VIENES A DECIR QUE SOY TU HEMBRA!-enojada y roja de la vergüenza, el chico se levantó produciendo que el móvil se moviera y esto produjera que la chica se acercara a este por el temor a que esa cosa se cayera.  
Sus rostro estaban tan cerca que cosa que el chico no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y le tomo el mentón y empezó acercarse a ella – Quise decir mi chica- posando sus labios en los de ella , fue un beso un poco tierno por parte del chico que produjo que la chica se rindiera ante este afecto sus labios empezaron a moverse al compás de uno al otro sintiendo los labios de cada uno se aferró a su polera verde , y el beso empezó a tomar cada vez más apasionado , se separaron para tomar aire y un hilo de saliva entre ambos cayo y el chico la volvió a besar con más pasión acostando la en el suelo y haciendo que la chica abriera las piernas para estar más cómodo para ambos fue cuando las manos del chico fueron al pecho de la chica lo toco , produciendo que en la espalda de la chica emitiera una especie de sensación de calor y este emitiera un gemido produciendo una sonrisa pervertida del chico y empezando a tocar sus pechos el beso empezó aburrir al chico y la chico sintió que algo se adentraba a su boca buscando algo dentro de ella su lengua estaba haciendo contacto con la del no era una mala sensación pero era muy , hentai ya estaba siendo protagonista de sus hentai yuris , pero no el que estaba haciendo era con Butch debía detener esto pero no podía sus lenguas estaban jugando entre ellas dejando que al separarse tuviera una poco de baba en poco de su mejilla el chico paso su lengua por la mejilla mientras este jugaba con sus pechos , era como tener un perro lamiendo la cara , después fue a su oreja y la mordió produciendo que su boca saliera un gemido más fuerte, introdujo su lengua dentro de la oreja de la chica dejando toda mojada este quiso ver el rostro de la chica y estaba completamente rojo y se acercó a sus labios – Yo borrare todo mal recuerdo- susurrando y dando besos a su cuello y dando algunos chupones dejando marcas a su paso fue cuando bajo un poco la polera para ver sus brasieres de color verde con negro el chico lo beso produciendo otro gemido , esta se percato de lo que iba hacer – espera – dijo pero el chico se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente , esta mordio sus labios produciendo al chico un gemido este esbozo una sonrisa y se fue donde iba a ir fue cuando bajo el sostén y vio la hermosa figura de sus senos , donde el chico soplo, saliendo de la boca de la pelirrojo un enorme gemido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Este un capitulo que escribí y es dedicado a todos los lectores tratare de subir cada día un capitulo ya que estoy de vacaciones y ahora puedo escribir con mayor tranquilidad x3 bueno aquí va el capítulo Advertencia Lemon en estos capitulo hasta que termine ya que aquí van ver Lemon con todas las parejas **

En una playa que estaba a varias horas de Tokio una chica de cabellos rosados estaba siendo regañada por uno de los guardias del balneario acusando la de haber robado a una pobre anciana su cartera cosa que era mentira , Moka solo la había encontrado y se la devolvió , pero siempre ella ha tenido la mala suerte que cualquier anciana que ayuda siendo que siempre es la misma que hace que ella sea atrapada y acusada injustamente , pero a eso ya estaba acostumbrada en gran parte por esa maldita vieja fue cuando en su mente se le pasaban ideas muy terribles para deshacerse de esta peste – Puede ser que accidentalmente se caiga de una montaña rusa, o que se atragante con sus dientes , o quizá que una jauría de cachorro de lobo la salga persiguiendo ya que tiene colgado un collar de carne , o capaz que se caiga de la silla de rueda hacia el mar y le caiga una pequeña piedra en el ojo y se quede ciega por completo y al tratar de agarrarse de algo toque una anguila y se electrocute –riendo perversamente cuando fue dejada en libertad entre comillas , se puso a caminar en la playa, su cabello rosado estaba suelto y se mecía con el viento , su figura era tan bella que muchos jóvenes que estaban ahí la observaban y se preguntaban de donde había salido tan bella chica , ya que parecía a una modelo , fue cuando encontró una concha marina , la tomo y se puso a escuchar el sonido del mar era tan relajante fue cuando una especie de cangrejo salió de esta la chica al mirar esa criatura que estaba en la concha la miro con cara de pocos amigos – Creo que debes tener mucho valor para salir y mostrarte – sacando un enorme bath que decía las reglas de la sociedad - ¡HOY DIA VOY A COMER CANGREGO A LA PLANCHA!- lazando la concha y dando le un golpe con el bath destruyendo y el animal cayendo encima de la vieja, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de la chica – Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo retomando su camino fue cuando una pelota cayo rodando a sus pie, fue al ver la se le vinieron imágenes de su niñez cuando estaba su abuelo vivo...

-Oji-san –decía una alegre niña de cabellos rosas corto que tenía puesto un cintillo color azul y un vestido- Viste lo muy alto que lanza la pelota, casi llega hasta el universo – dijo eufórica la cría, mientras era abrazada tiernamente por el anciano y le acariciaba su cabeza.  
-Eres una buena niña – dijo sonriendo tiernamente a la cría .- Recuerda que siempre debes sonreír Moka y nunca utilizar un bath para golpear a la gente –mirando a la cría y sonriendo (N/A: Es que acaso Moka… es lo contrario tiene un bath y le pega a la gente solo cuando rompen la reglas de la sociedad ni yo misma quiero estar ahí x3 )*  
El recuerdo fue destruido porque alguien la había mojado con una pistola al darse vuelta era el rubio que estaba con la pistola de agua en sus manos y le sonreía con esa sonrisa angelical pero ella sabía que eso era cinismo no podía confiar en esa gente , en especial cuando llego ese maldito hombre a la casa de su abuela , su abuela ahora la odia …apretó sus puños con rabia ya que no tenía ganas de llorar pero , solo al ver la sonrisa de ese rubio , era la misma que ese hombre ,porque esto debía sucederle porque su abuelo se fue ….se dio vuelta para seguir su camino pero sintió de nuevo agua de parte de esa maldita pistola una enorme vena apareció en la frente de Moka y sacando su bath de color celeste mando a volar al rubio este quedo en el suelo votado echando espuma por la boca , fue cuando este susurro algo que produjo que los ojos de la chica se dilataran por completo - ¿Porque lloras?- dijo  
-Yo no estoy llorando – grito enojada y sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían se los froto y las lágrimas cayeron –deja decir estupideces maldito – sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban por completo y el agua del mar la mojaba y la dejaba empapada eso no le importó en lo más mínimo ya que sintió como alguien la abrazaba con una enorme ternura , era ese rubio maldito del trio de bobos , lo odiaba por tener esa maldita sonrisa igual que ese hombre.  
-Ya no deberás llorar más, ahora yo estoy aquí para ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas – dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica y jugando con él de forma tierna.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones una ruborizada súper heroína no sabía si debía interrumpir o dejarlos , nunca en su vida había visto ese tipo de imagen … negó la cabeza con mucha veces debía detener esto fue cuando ambos chicos que estaban empezaron a moverse al compás cuando vio la colorina vio como la manos del moreno estaba metidas en las bragas de Megumi que se estaba moviendo a igual que ella y las lenguas de ambos estaban entrelazando , el chico ya estaba semidesnudo sin su polera dejando ver un musculoso cuerpo , que hacia - ¡¿Qué hago?- grito confundida y con espirales en sus ojos y roja como tomate – ¡VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO!-grito enojada y yendo fue cuando iba a romper el vidrio su pierna pero fue agarrada por el chico que supuestamente estaba en el piso ,pero que ya no estaba la tenia agarrada y no pudo agarrarse la falda esto produjo que el chico sintiera mas molesto su amigo y la lanzo con mucha fuerza al suelo , hizo que rompiera el pavimento de este y también golpeara a la peludito quien estaba inconsciente.

Ambos chicos estaban rojo por la escena de los tortolitos que estaban haciendo de las suyas fue cuando al chico de cabellos pelo arananjado se le vino un pensamiento muy raro pero si lo hacia que perdía con eso , fue cuando Bombom lanzo su yoyo supremo en la cara de este ,produciendo que el cayera noqueado la chica descendió hasta llegar a la altura del le pincho la cara con una vara para ver que estaba inconciente cuando se asesoro lo amarro a su yoyo con peludito y se los llevo a ambos, uno para dejar a la bestia en su ambiente y después al otro llevarlo a la cárcel para cumpliera su condena de criminal .Cuando estaba volando entre los bosque dejo tirada a la bestia en su residencia ,se sorprendio un poco de que esa cosa tuviera una casa – Parece que hoy en dia las bestia tiene su casa – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza , cuando ascendió para llevarse al chico , lo llevaba amarrado de su yoyo pero ya estaba cansada , ya que llevar dos personas no había sido muy fácil que digamos y los golpes de la pelea la dejo un poco débil pero debía llevarse a ese maldito a la correccional fue cuando algo le recorrio un escalofrio por su espalda y al mirar hacia abajo el chico la estaba mirando con unos ojos de fiera sedienta de sangre , fue cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado al suelo sintiendo un enorme golpe en su cuerpo produciendo que Bombom se pudiera incorporar por el que chico llego hacia ella y agarro el arma que era de ella y empezó a jugar –¡Suelta eso – grito enojada , el chico le sonrio y alargo el hilo del que sostenia el yoyo y le paso la lengua al hilo produciendo un rubor a la chica – ¡ASQUEROSO!¡ LA LLENASTE DE BABA!- levatandose y dando le un golpe pero fue esquivado por el chico y sus muñecas fueron agarradas con el hilo y fue botada al suelo por este dejando sus brazos inútiles en pelear empezó a gritar –¡SUELTAME MALDITO! CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA VAS A SABER QUIEN SOY – Gritaba bombom en estado chibis moviendo se para todos lados pero sus manos estaban atadas , fue cuando apareció una venita en el chico que se estaba aburriendo de sus quejas – CALLATE ERES MUY RUIDOSA – Enojado y tirando se encima de la chica apoyando en sus piernas y manos en el suelo , un escalofrio le recorrio por la espalda de ella podía sentir el respirar agitado del chico su vista se oculto en su cabello , y la respiración era más fuerte una idea se le vino por la mente-¡ _No puede ser que el!- _empezó a moverse como un pez cuando es sacado de su habita , era estúpido pero si su mente no lo creía este quería hacer lo mismo que Megu estaba haciendo con Butch – Espera un segundo – grito produciendo que este la mirara a los ojos - ¿Qué diablos me vas a hacer maldito mal nacido de tundra!- grito como una urraca produciendo un cierto dolor de cabeza a Brick , estaba hablando mucho y eso lo estaba volviendo loco se agacho hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica y la mordio saliendo de la garganta de ella un gemido que le gusto mucho a el , mordiendo mas su oreja como un pequeño niño cuando le sale los dientes queriendo morder para poder aliviar el dolor , los gemidos eran genial pensaba , introdujo su lengua dentro de la oreja dejando toda mojada , su boca se separo de ella para ver la reación que le habría producido a esta , su respiración de ella cambio a una agiatada y sus ojos rosados imploraban para que se detuviera – detente – rogo con cansancio , el chico sonrio con diversión – No esto recién esta comenzando- empezando a lamer sus mejillas como un perro a su ama fue cuando se detuvo en sus labios los observo con mucha atención y empezó a acercarse a ellos la chica le movio el rostro y no podía besar la porque ella lo evitaba , esto produjo una enorme vena en el rostro asomo el puño produciendo que la chica cerrara sus ojos para esperar el impacto en el rostro pero no fue asi , sintió unos labios encima de ella forcegeo para separarse de este.

La extraña electricidad que le recorrio en la espalda del chico de cabellos color zanahoria fue algo extraño pero muy excitante , los labios de su enemiga era como decirlo "adictivos"no podía separase de estos , - deliciosos- pensaban mientras disfrutaba el beso pero ella no , era un poco desagradable que ella no lo disfrutara como el la lujuria debe ser para ambos ya que eso lo que el esta sintiendo ahora teniendo el cuerpo de ella debajo del, lujuria .. que palabra mas hermosa para esta situación , no sentía amor si no odio hacia esa estúpida heroína pero la excitación que había guardado había estallado y el se iba a sastifacer por completo porque tarde o temprano ella también lo sentirían y se veria en sus ojos la lujuria que tiene en sus ojos , su mano empezó a buscar y metio debajo de la chaqueta toco el pecho creo que fue un poco rudo ya que ella abrió mas la boca y salio un gemido permitiendo le profundizar el beso cuanto tiempo había pasado , una hora , treintas minutos , ilógico no quería probar más , al separar se un hilito de saliva quedo entre ambos las mejillas era ruborizada y respiración jadeante la distancia era poco.

El chico tomo el cabello de la chica y la volvió a besar pero esta vez mas tierno – Jaque mate – pensó cuando sintió el correspondido de sus labios ahora el beso era mas delicioso , vaya que delicioso , introdujo la lengua dentro de esa boca tan heroica , tubo una pequeña persecución en la boca de ella tratando de entrelazar sus lenguas mientras sus manos , tocaban los glúteos eran muy suaves , imagenense si eso era suave como seria lo demás de su cuerpo , cuando por fin la entrelazo vio el rostro de la chica y quiso ver las lenguas entrelazadas pero estaba dentro después lo veria , sintió como las boca se iba mojando por la saliva , y un hilo corria por la mejilla de la chica , la miro y pensó – que excitada esta jejejejejeje – rio entre el beso la chica no podía entender que estaba haciendo o que demonios era lo que sentía , era una sensación sentía que su cuerpo ardia era peor que fiebre, cuando el chico se separo de ella tenia la mejilla mojada , que era saliva ….SALIVA! HEEW! QUE DEMONIOS VA A HACER AHORA ESTE MALDITO CONDENADO DE %%&/.

El chico le quito la chaqueta a ella y esta desaparecio con su lengua empezó a bajar lamiendo la mejilla pasando su lengua por los labios de ella bajando no toco el cuello por una extraña razón , siguió hasta abajo hasta que llego a los pechos estaba cubierto por esa malla no la podía sacar gran decepcion pero no lo iba a detener soplo produciendo un gemido mas fuerte miro el rostro y ella estaba asustada – No lo hagas por favor – rogo casi desesperación pero el chico empezó a besarlo dulce y con la otra mano a masajear.


	22. Chapter 22

asustada – No lo hagas por favor – rogo casi desesperación pero el chico empezó a besarlo dulce y con la otra mano a masajear., la sensación y el grito que salio de la boca de Bombom era incontrolable aunque pateaba y trataba safarse de la cuerda su arma , el chico seguía lamiendo mientras el pezón de ella se ponía duro y este sonrio al verlo fue cuando la succion que le hizo provoco que la chica dejara de moverse , las mamadas eran cada vez mas fuerte produciendo una adicción por esto su mano bajo y empezó a masajear el trasero de la chica mientras , apretaba mas su cuerpo con la de ella aunque la malla de su traje y el pantalón de el cubrían su intimidades al momento de que se tocaron ambos lanzaron un gemido rojos el chico miro , a la chica estaba ruborizada , agitada y además excitada .

Vaya . vaya . – dijo con voz seductora mientras lamia los pezones que estaban con la malla … - Parece que a tu cuerpo le gusta mucho esto- , lamiendo y presionando su lengua contra este .

Men..ti,,,ra ahmmm- gimiendo aun mas fuerte .

Con una condición te dejo salir – dijo sonriendo de forma perversa y dando a la pelirroja un escalofrio de la muerte .

¿Que cosa?- mirando lo.

Dame un beso francés y ruega que tome tu saliva y la beba en el beso – dijo poniendo encima del y sintiendo la presión de sus intimidades saliendo de la boca de ambos un gemido.

¿Beso que que! – dijo sorprendida y roja como tomate – Eso nuncaaaaaaaa ahm- un gemido mas fuerte salio de su boca el chico empézo a mover las caderas – ESTA BIEN – Dijo enojada y roja – me vas a dejar si te lo doy – dijo la chica cerro sus ojos y se acerco a el fue cuando sintió que era de nuevo votada al suelo y colocando el chico de nuevo ensima de ella le lamio de nuevo el rostro y le susurro al oído mientras le introducia la lengua dentro de la oreja – Sabes tengo sed , quiero néctar – dijo el chico produciendo que la chica no entendiera a que se referia con néctar fue cuando le mostro la mano a la chica y vio como esta bajaba por su cuerpo jugo un poco con sus pechos haciendo que los gemidos salieran de labios , bajo a su estomago e hizo unos circulitos alrededor de este fue cuando la mano se poso en su cadera empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su intimidad donde con dos dedos apretó con mucha fuerza la intimidad , al lanzar el grito fue callada por un beso húmedo por el pelirrojo sus lenguas se entrelazaron , los dedos seguían haciendo lo suyo pero algo raro pasaba el chico se preguntaba ¿_porque no se humedece? _ Se separo de ella y la observo _¿ Asi será mas divertido? Si los dedos no la hacen que se humedesca capaz sea mi lengua xD _sonriendo de forma divertida agarro el mentón de la chica y le mordio el labio inferior – Ahora vas a disfrutar el mayor placer de todos cuando quieras estar con otro hombre no podras porque voy aparecer yo porque tu eres una…- no termino la oración porque la chica se solto rápido y le pego una patada en la cara- YO NO SOY UNA DE ESAS! ZANAHORIA!- Grito enojada y tirando el yoyo hasta dejar la bien enterrado en la tierra.

Auch .. recomendación nunca insultes a la líder con eso , saca fuerza de no se donde pero yo no estoy satisfecho , además ella no podrá escapar su aroma esta en los alrededores el lobo va de caza – dijo lamiendo se los labios de la excitación que tenia .

Mientras volando a penas por que las piernas le temblaban todavía la super heroína, trataba de irse del lugar y estar en su casa esperando a megu que llegara y que le contara como le fue con la cita con Butch.

Se detuvo para descansar y recuperar el aire que le faltaba , trato de calmar su respiración , se paso la mano por los labios para limpiarlos pero , igual sentía el arder de ellos , estaban tibios todavía, cuando pudo recobrar la armonía de su cuerpo empezó ascender para volar pero justo fue atrapada por los aire o mejor dicho empujada y estrellando contra una roca dejando a la chica cubiera de rocas , cuando esta salio su muñeca fue agarrada y lanzada de nuevo al suelo pero a un pasto , media diferencia de textura pero el golpe era el mismo cuando trato de levantarse un beso golpeado le golpeo en los labios , agarrando de nuevo el yoyo de ella le amarro las manos y la dejo en la misma posición que estaban antes este la miro .

-Ahora no te vas escapar de mi – dijo decidido , lamiendo la por todos los lugares sus pechos los mordio produciendo que el gemido de sus labios saliera , empezó a bajar a chupar su estomago dejando marcas o mejor dicho marcas de que sus labios estuvieron ahí, bajo hasta llegar al monte venus la chica cerro las piernas para impedir que siguiera bajando pero este le asujeto y las empezó a separar, no se le iba a ganar estaba muy cerca para eso , no lo iban a detener , no importa si tuviera que matar a cualquier animal que los interrumpiera pero deseaba con todo su ser ir a ese lugar , tuvo que separar las piernas de ella y fue cuando un soplido basto para que perdiera la fuerza la chica de sus piernas y este pudiera poner su rostro en frente de los labios de la chica su intimidad.

- No …. Lo .- trato de decir pero fue cuando sintió como el chico posaba sus labios en su intimidad , haciendo que la chica quedara sin energías para poder defenderse , se separo un poco y lo volvió a besar entonces sintió como se hacia frio o mejor dicho como se humedecia , beso con mas presión y los gemidos fueron mas seguidos , el chico poso la lengua y empezó a moverla sintiendo el sabor de los néctar de esta chica , las lamidas eran suaves pero después se fueron intesificando , mas rapidos , apretó las piernas pero esto fue peor para ella porque profundizo mas y el chico se quedo igual haciendo círculos y abriendo sus labios y lamiendo el clítoris que estaba bajo la malla estaba humeda el chico se separo de ella y un hilito se vio entre el y la intimidad de la chica , el chico volvió y le agarro su trasero y presionando su lengua contra la intimidad empezó a mover , la chica empezó a sentir algo raro ..

DETENTE – Grito , el chico supuso lo que iba a venir y continuo con el trabajo , la chica no podía conternerse mas entonces se corrió en la boca del chico , el chico lo bebio y sonrio y miro a la chica super poderosa.

Ya te corriste – djo seductoramente- Todavian te quedan dos 2 corridas mas y ahí nos uniremos – dijo volviendo a lamer de nuevo la intimidad pero colocando la en otra posición la apoyo contra un árbol y el chico se sento y se puso de nuevo a lamer la intimidad .

Despues de un largo rato las piernas de la chica estaban mojadas por haberse corrido dos veces en la boca del chico este se enjuago la boca , no le gustaba mesclar dos néctares xD el chico se coloco de nuevo en ella pero esta vez coloco su amigo en la intimidad de la chica que estaba mojada , sintiendo el frio de la humedad de la chica ahora ambos se iban a correr.

( No me pregunten como se van correr xDDD pero no se pueden quitar los trajes además seria sexo en ropa ¬-¬U eso creo raro , si lo se , pero no puedo hacer nada , no pienso permitir que los personajes de mi fic pierdan su virginidad tan rápido , no señor , porque una persona me mata si eso llega a suceder)

Al sentir la presión de las intimidades que estaba cubierta con la malla y el otro con el pantalón podían sentirse, apretó con mas fuerza , con su cadera empezó a mover haciendo que la superheroina gimiera al baiben del movimiento del chico , digamos que los gemidos ya eran supersónicos es decir hasta el presidente de estados unidos los podía escuchar , sus labios fueron callados por los del enemigo y produciendo un beso de desesperación y húmedo las lenguas se entrelazaban la chica profundiso el beso acercando lo mas a sus labios, y haciendo que las lenguas se entrelazaran con mas fuerza el chico la separo por un momento mientras seguía moviendo y tomando la boca de la chica empezó a succionar la lengua con fuerza haciendo que las fuerzas de la chica se debilitaran

( Todos los besos fueron inspirados por el anime KissxSis si alguien los quiere ver vean el anime)

Los movimientos se intesificaron cada vez mas hasta el punto que ambos cuando sintieron que estaban llegando el chico apretó con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de la chica .

Bombom al sentir llegar al climax mordio los labios del chico con fuerza haciendo el sangrar , llegando al orgasmo ambos.

Mientras en el parque de diversión

Megu y Butch estaban casi sin ropa se podría decir , el chico apretó su bóxer contra las bragas de la chica y empezó a moverse al compas , el sudor de ambos se combinaban los besos en el cuello de la chica que le proporcionaba al muchacho dejando marcas por doquier , las lenguas de ambos se volvieron unir en una baile desenfrenado , sintieron como el juego empezaba a moverse y a descender las embestidas fueron brusca a tal punto que las ropas interiores que le cubrían se iba a romper, el chico la coloco en posición de koala apretando mas las caderas y profundizando mas las embestidas , los labios estaban hinchados de tanto presionar cuando justo iban a llegar al climax tan esperado por ambos ..

La puerta se abrió de golpe el chico callo semi desnudo y la pelirroja estaba comprando unas orejas de mapaches con una cola de conjuto.

¡Pero que!- dijo en el suelo el moreno sorprendido y hecho furia.

Butch que haces en el piso vístete quieres – sonriendo con picardía.

Pero nosotros, tu yo .. ahí – dijo en estado chibis apuntando a ella después a el y la maquina.

Vas a tener que necesitar mas para obtenerme – dando un giro y otorgando una sonrisa tan bella y calida al moreno que este solo suspiro con ternura.

Asi no seria divertido ¿verdad?

Si-

La próxima vez lo lograre y llegaremos al …- fue callada por un golpe por parte de la pelirroja que estaba roja como tomate.

¡PERVERTIDO!-

Muchas gracias por los post me disculpo por la tardanza del capitulo como estoy en mi primer año de universidad no pude seguir continuando lo xDD pero descuide pueblo continuare este fic.

Proximo Capitulo: Verdades

Megu y Butch cambia de cuerpo , los secretos de Him será revelado en su magnitud los verdaderos nombres que tienen ellos .

Soul se empienza a mover para atrapar el corazón de Miyu , nuevos personajes aparecen , el enemigo aparece …


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo Verdades

Un sonido de una empecie de alarma que tocaba desesperantemente sonaba ,una mano o mejor dicho un bat rompió el despertador, ya era el quinto que rompia en la semana . observo la hora las 7:30 era domingo, hoy el dia no le ayudaba mucho su cabello rosado desordenado , se rasco la cabeza y camino a darse un ducha, el agua helada la hizo lanzar un grito que lo llego a escuchar hasta el presidente , al salir de ella, observo su casa, estaba vacia sus papas no estaban, no se sentía sola …  
Salto hasta del segundo piso abajo y camino para llegar a la cocina donde se preparo un desayuno no muy grande solo un tazon de cereales, un vaso de jugo, sopa de miso y unos juegos.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar una ceja .  
- Quien diablo será esta mañana .- caminando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona menos indicada o que no quería ver esa mañana un rubio con un cesto de comida , le sonreía de forma tierna .  
- Ohayo Moka- dijo el rubio  
La chica lo miro con los ojos bajos y dando el portazo , dejando afuera al rubio.  
- ¡Dejame entrar!-grito el rubio golpeando la puerta con desesperación .  
- ¡Nunca!  
- ¡Por favor! ¡ Coseche esta fruta para comerla contigo!-  
- No gracias no me importa la fruta dásela a la vecina-  
-¡ Traje chocolate, galletas y golosina!  
La rosada sonrio : - Chocolate – sonriendo abrió la puerta .  
-Me dejas entrar – dijo el rubio con ojos de cachorro pero fue cerrada la puerta en su cara ….

Ya era lunes pero Ayakashi no estaba de humor , para nadie ni siquiera para lidiar con cierto rubio cuando se sentó en su puesto apoyo la cabeza.

¡Mokaaaaa!- Saludo Miyu amistosamente, pero la mirada de la chica la helo.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito asustada – Moka que sucede porque tienes esa cara, asi vas quedar arrugada como una – no termino la frase porque Moka la golpeo con un martillo de juguete

Saliendo volando, se levanto y camino hacia en su puesto al sentarse solo suspiro, miro el cielo y fue cuando recordó lo que había sucedido el otro día sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, aunque sea tonto pero todavía podía sentir tibios sus labios al igual que sus pechos y su intimidad.  
Movio su cabeza varias veces para tratar de olvidarlo, fue cuando sintió una extraña aura un poco acosadora al darse cuenta vio a la pelirroja con sus manos en sus mejillas color ruborizados, sus ojos verdes brillaban.  
(N/A: Esta en una posición yandere como Yuno Megu -.-)  
- Hiiiii-chillo asustada – ¡Megu!  
- Mi-chan te ves mas violable que otras veces Megu quiere un chuuuuuuuu-lanzandose encima de la castaña pero una mano o mejor dicho un colorin agarro en forma de grua a la pelirroja y se lanzo al chico de cabellos negro que muy alegre recibió a la chica, dando se un tierno beso , la abrazo su cintura y la aprisiono con sus brazos , el beso fue un poco delicioso.

La pelirroja ruborizada se sentía agusta con el beso - _ Mi-chan por fin nos damos el beso anhelado , eres un traviesa mordiendo mi labio , no sabia que te gustaba eso , tu lengua ….. espera! LENGUA!- _pensó despue al darse cuenta que el beso estaba siendo húmedo con lengua abrió sus ojos como plato y vio al mal nacido de Butch besando la de nuevo y miro para atrás y vio al colorin quien había sido el causante de que ella besara a este perro!

Fue cuando de un combo saco volando a Butch cosa que no funciono porque este le agarro el pecho y empezo a masajear  
(N/A: Se preguntaran si es en clase …. Pues si … Butch no tiene pudor cuando esta encendido por la pelirroja)  
- Ahmmm- gimio mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaron un bat que decía las reglas de la sociedad golpeo a Butch sacando volando.

LAS REGLAS DE LA SOCIEDAD DICEN QUE NADA DE DESMOSTRACION DE AFECTO ENTRE LOS ESTUDIANTE NI MENOS EN UNA CLASE ESO HAGAN EN UN MOTEL – Grito indignada la pelirosada con muchas venitas en su frente .

¡ Nunca en mi vida iria a un motel que este malnacido! – grito Megu indignada roja.

Pues muy bien se te veian haciendo esas cosas con el – dijo Moka con los ojos bajos.

¡Debes estar loca! Con el no iria a ningún motel! Con la única persona que iria es como Mi-chan!-

Pues ella no piensa lo mismo … yo creo que ella se iria con esa flamita- dijo Moka apuntando al chico de la gorra roja que estaba sentado jugando con un play portátil color rojo.

Mi Miyu! No haría eso además ella es yuri no hetero – dijo Megu

¡Que!- dijo Moka enojada – Has hecho cosas raras en la casa de Miyu habiendo motel –poniendo el bat en frente de ella , y con un monton de venas en su frente y ruborizada.

Moka-chan porque te molesta si tu hiciste esas cosas conmigo – dijo el rubio todo sonriente,esto produjo que la ira de Moka fuera muy grande roja como tomate y tartamudeando

¡Callate!- grito tratando de golpearlo con el bat rompiendo la mesa del profesor este lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Que linda te ves cuando te enojas, en especial cuando haces esos sonidos – dijo en tono picaro , la pelirrosada estaba ya roja como tomate.

Hablando el rey de roma – dijo la pelirroja sintió una mirada asesina por parte de la Ayakashi pero quedo helada. Camino hacia la castaña y con ojos de cascadas.

Mi-chan! – dijo en un grito

Que sucede Megu – le respondio su amiga sonriendo.

Tu primera vez va a ser conmigo verdad – dijo Megu con cascadas en los ojos y brillitos, el chico de cabellos colorin dejo de jugar y se puso en frente de la pelirroja.

Perdon … pero Miyu tendrá su primera vez conmigo ..

Si claro, no permetire que toques a mi Mi-chan! Guaripolas!

Pues si , además ella ya hizo una promesa conmigo – dijo Brick sonriendo de forma truinfante , Megu agarro a Miyu de los hombros con cara de pocos amigos .

Mi-chan ñ.ñ tu promeiste que yo iba a hacer primera en todo! En tu primer beso … espera …- dijo Megu mirando la – No me digas que tu y este sucio..- con venitas en su frente.

Si ya nos besamos – dijo el

¡Que!- dijo Megu enojada ardiendo en llama y dejando a una chibis castaña que estaba ruborizada recordando el beso … pero no el beso que se había dado antes con el si no el que fue casi violada por Rowdy boy.- ¡Miyulinaaaa!considerate como muerta!.- lanzándose encima de ella pero fue agarrada por Brick.

Ves .. Yuri Miyu es toda mia – dijo Brick mirando con seriedad.

Ja puedes que le hayas dado un beso .. pero a mi me propio que su primera vez iba a hacer conmigo, jah mami gana n0n jojojo, además te dire algo quien yo conozco todo de ella … y cuando me refierto a todo es todo!

Mal…di…ta! – dijo el colorin

Pero Megu yo ya tuve mi primera vez …- dijo Miyu dejando en roca ambos , y como en su mente sonaba ya tuve mi primera vez.

¡Que con quien! Dime su nombre y lo mato!- dijeron los dos chicos enojados.

Pues con Moka – dijo la castaña sonriendo con ternura- A los 8 años –

¡Que! O.o- quedando rojos.

Pero..pero… a esa edad … ¡!- imaginando y saliendo una hemorragia nasal.

Si fue en el parque …  
- En el parque! – lanzando un chorro de sangre de la nariz de Brick y de Megu.

Aunque le dije a Moka que no quería y me dolio mucho, era muy duro ..-dijo Miyu recordando.

¡Duro!- dijo Megu con un tic en el ojos y imaginando – No me digas que Moka es afrodita! Esa maldita obcionanda de las leyes de la sociedad…como te hizo eso, entonces tu primer beso lo recibiste de Moka? – llorando en cascada.

Nu- dijo ruborizada – Fue todo muy rápido ni siquiera fue con dulzura –

Brick se puso en frente de la castaña y con rapidez la acostó en la mesa-

¿Que haces?- dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa.

Voy hacerme ahora mia – dijo ruborizado.

Maldito yo hare eso asi que muévete- dijo Megu , en la pelea de ambos Moka los saco volando.

Oigan ustedes pervertidos no hagan esas cosas! Aquí ¡!-dijo Moka , Brick y Megu se levantaron como zombie diciendo te matare.

¡Como pudiste quitarle su primera vez a Miyu!- grito enojado el chico

Ah que se refieren- pregunto la pelirrosada con una venita en la frente ya que estaba de muy mal humor.

No te hagas la tonta sabemos que te aprovechaste de MI-CHAN! MALDITA VIOLADORA!

Ah… si varias veces lo hize debía madurar aunque no función- dijo Moka.

¡Tu maldita! – le iba golpear.

El que quitarle su peluche .. si varias veces se lo hize – dijo Moka haciendo que ambos chicos se cayeran al estilo anime y rojos. – Que era lo que estaban pensando ustedes dos mente de alcantarilla.

Nada -.- - dijeron en unisimo.

Jejejeje- se rio la castaña , era extraño pero aunque fuera estúpido decir esto desde que conocieron a los him el instituto se había vuelto mas interesante , espero que todos los días sean asi y que siempre estemos juntos ….

A la señorita Yumeyiya Miyu se le solicita en el despacho del director inmediatamente – dijo el altavoz toda la clase se fue a mirar a la castaña.

¿Mi-chan que hiciste, le robaste a alguien?- pregunto Megu con brillos en sus ojos – Te volviste una chica mala ¡! *w*

- ¡No! Puedes ser que no salude a todo las personas que trabajan aquí TOT-  
-¿Quién hace eso ¬¬? – dijo el colorin  
- Mi-chan … u.u lo hace  
- O no cerre bien la llave del baño de las chicas – dijo en estado chibis.  
- ¬¬ oye hermano – dijo Butch  
- Yep ._.-  
- Enserio que te gusta esta sosa -  
- Pues si … -.- aunque ni yo mismo lo se , espera le dijste sosa – mostrando su puño y enojado por haber insultado a su chica

Mientras en el despacho del director.

El hombre ojeaba la hoja de un muchacho que estaba sentado ahí – Bueno señor Belarius su expediente esta excelente , además aceptar a un capeón de natación es un honor para este establecimiento, he notado que tiene una gran insistencia que la alumna que acabo de llamar le muestre el establecimiento , ella no es una chica que se conosca muy bien estos alrededores, es muy torpe y se pierde muy fácil , no quiere que vaya a buscar algunos de los sempai para que te muestren.

-No …. Tiene que ser esa idiota ,además mi hermano me ha pedido y rogado que ella me mostrara este lugar y no me pienso mover a esta que esa atolondrada se aparesca.

-Okey- dijo secando la gota con su pañuelo

La puerta fue golpeada por un golpe pequeño.- Pase – dijo el hombre se abrió de par en par y la castaña se arrodillo al suelo con cascadita en sus ojos.  
- Gomenasai! Director nunca mas lo volveré hacer no se lo que hize pero le prometo que nunca mas hare, para ser llamada aquí – dijo en estado chibis fue cuando una risa burlona sono en la oficina

-Jajajajajajaja que divertido no había visto a una idiota mas grande que tu – dijo el muchacho riendo a cargadas la castaña se paro roja de vergüenza y apretando los puños se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Espere Yumeyiya-san , la llame para que le muestre el establecimiento a Belarius Soul .- dijo el director, el joven se levanto y camino hacia Miyu y estirando su mano.  
-Espero que sigas haciendo reir , atolondrada- dijo en voz seductora y sonriendo.  
-¡Me rehuso!- dijo la castaña indignada.  
-Pero debe ser usted además, debo llamar al Masaru-kun , Kojiro y Mikoto para que vengan hablar con su papi – dijo con corazones el director.

-¿Masaru-kun?

Oohayo primera parte quienes serán esos chicos que nombro el director, porque tanta insistencia Soul por que Miyu le mostrara el establecimiento  
¡Que sucedió el domingo con Moka y Boomer!  
Megu podrá alguna vez besar Miyu xDD…


	24. Chapter 24

Moka estaba en su asiento, estaba roja solo pensar en lo que ese idiota rubio le había hecho …

En el domingo

La pelirosada dejo entrar al rubio ya que que estaba haciendo mucho … mucho escandalo en la puerta por no dejarlo entrar , cuando lo dejo entrar , ella ya estaba vestida con una buzo celeste , su cabello lo tenia tomado en una cola alta, llevaba puesto un polerón y como le daba lata ponerse sostenes no se puso, ya que no estaba de humor para pelear con el sostén, ni menos cortarse con el.  
(N/A: Me pueden explicar quien se corta con un sostén pues Mola u,u)  
- Bien que te trae aquí – dijo mirando con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Pues por un sueño que quiero hacerlo realidad – dijo sonriente y acercando se a ella.  
-Para esa idiotes viniste para hacer tu sueño realidad – dijo enojada y diciendo a levantarse pero su muñeca fue agarrada por la mano del rubio que la miraba de forma que inquietaba a Moka.  
-¿No quieres saber de que se trataba?- dijo de forma seductura  
- No-dijo en un susurro nervioso.  
- Porque no lo quieres saber – dijo triste haciendo que Moka se sintiera culpable , maldición hacia lo mismo que Miyu cuando quería decir algo estúpido.  
- Porque no –dijo ruborizada el rubio se acerco mucho a su cuerpo de la chica al sentir el respirar, Moka se sobresalto de forma alarmante .-¡Que haces!  
-Pues cumpliendo mi sueño… en mi sueño yo te besaba ..- dijo de forma seductora.  
-¡Me voy!- empezando a correr, el rubio la empezo a perseguir por toda la casa , en la cocina estaba uno del lado a otro, tratando de no ser agarrada por el rubio.  
- ¡Deberias irte! ! maldito pervetido – grito  
- No – dijo alegre y sonriendo lujuriosamente – Solo quiero besarte además no te va a doler nada sere gentil- dijo muy tiernamente pero lujurioso eso hizo poner los pelos de punta a la chica y roja como tomate.  
-¿¡Que vas a ser gentil?- con ruborizada y con círculos en sus ojos – De…tente!- dijo – Eso … es muy pronto para mi –dijo agarrando el bat y golpeando la mesa con toda la fuerza rompiéndola – Las reglas de la sociedad dicen que eso debe ser hacer cuando uno sea adulto no tan pronto! No quiero quedar embarazada – dando un golpe el rubio lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.  
-Moka es peligroso usar el bath – arrebatándole el bath de las manos – Bien a lo que íbamos – dijo atrapando a la chica pero esta se zafo haciendo que el rubio se enojara un poco , no iba permitir que su sueño no se cumpliera , corriendo de nuevo hacia el pasillo vio que la chica trataba de escapar , apretando cachete corrió mas rápido y la afirmo de la cintura cayendo al suelo, Moka se puso en boca arriba y fue cuando el rubio se puso encima de ella.  
- ¡Sal de encima mio!-  
-No – dijo acercando a su rostro y entrelazando su mano con la de ella.  
Fue cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.  
-Dejame contestar debe ser mi mama- dijo Moka  
-No lo creo porque hablaste con ella hace 1 hrs – dijo sonriente  
-Debe ser Miyu pidiendo ayuda porque Megu la esta acosando -  
-Error Miyu no se despierta antes de las once y media de la mañana y megu se despierta a las doce-  
-¿Estuviste psicopateandonos?- dijo enojada.  
-Pues digamos que mis hermanos tuvieron investigando a cada chica que le interesa – dijo acercando a sus labios  
- de..ten..- dijo muy avergonzada.  
- Moka …eres solo mia – dijo en un susurro posando sus labios en los de ella, un beso confuso , tibio, agradable, pero le dolia mucho las lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos ..  
En su mente solo había un pensamiento .. –_Gomene Natsume –kun_ pero …_me gusto mucho este beso gomene …- _llorando. El beso fue largo el movimiento al baiben de sus labios era sincronizados ,sus manos se entrelazaron de forma tierna , fue cuando algo entrababa en la boca de Moka algo tibio, muy tibio y calido que era, buscando adentro hasta que toco su lengua el contacto hizo estemecer una electricidad recorrio la espalda de Moka.

Moka al solo recordar ese suscedo su cuerpo ardia un monton sentía un calor agobiante , a esto se le llamaba excitación … No señor Moka tu eres una ciudad que respeta las reglas de la sociedad , asi que no puedes…. Pensar como Megu no señor ..

La castaña solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por los nombres que había dicho el profesor .. Masaru, Mikoto y Kojiro…. Fue cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Oye … me vas a mostrar el establecimiento-dijo con un venita en su frente.  
-A si ..- dijo – Espera… ¡no! Me niego, porque le debo mostrar el establecimiento además director usted perfectamente se lo puede mostrar- dijo enojada  
- Pero Yumeyiya hágalo por este pobre hombre que tiene un sueldo regular – dijo el director con cascadas en sus ojos.  
- AAah – tratando de quitarse lo de encima porque Miyu lo que mas no le gustaba eran las lagrimas en personas – Esta bien lo hare ¡!- dijo

En ese preciso momento el jockey de cierto colorin se cayo , a un lado haciendo que este se preocupara viniendo a la mente la imagen de la castaña. Se levanto de forma brusca pero fue detenido por el profesor.  
-¿Señor Him-san a donde cree que va?- dijo el hombre  
- A donde no le importe… me voy – dijo haciendo que el profesor se escondiera debajo de su mesa.  
El chico salio del salón a paso lento y observando todo lo alrededor tratando de buscar a la castaña pero lo único que encontró fueron dos alumnos creo que menor que el .. si menor que el haciendo cosas muy subida de tono , dos muchachos se estaban besando con desesperación , mientras sus manos estaban haciendo unos movimientos debajo el rubor del colorin hizo que se recordara lo que hizo con la superheroina su amigo reacciono  
- Aghs! No ahora … ¡!

Megu estaba mas nerviosa de lo común algo le inquiteba algo malo le iba a suceder , el hecho de que Miyu no la despertara y llegara casi tarde , debía significar algo malo… y que Moka estuviera de tan mal genio algo iba a suceder , fue cuando un sonido de un celular la hizo estremecer sacando con mucho cuidado sus ojos se dilataron al ver el mensaje , se puso palida y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir del salón, sin permiso del sensei ,al llegar el baño de chicas se miro en el espejo. Sus lagrimas empezaron a caer con desesperación.  
-Porque .. porque el – dijo temblando y desesperándose – no esto debe ser una broma apoyándose contra la pared.  
-El ..no pudo haber salido … - decía llorando con desesperación ,se sentía débil, necesitaba protección solo recordar lo que ese individuo le hizo a sus padres , a Miyu y a Moka no quería verlos de nuevo en ese lugar. Pero en quien podía confiar.. no quería ver a Mi-chan en ese estado … o Moka bañada en sangre no quería ver a sus amigas heridas.  
-Alguien ayúdeme – dijo en un susurro.  
En el celular decía **: Espero que hayas disfrutado todos tus días raton porque el león ha venido a cazarte…..  
**Su miedo volvían a ella, el que intento violarla en la rueda de la fortuna, la persona que intento matar a sus padres y los dejo traumado Natsume Kotaro…  
No podía seguir llorando no era propio de ella, no lo era se levanto y se mojo la cara fue cuando su cinturón empezo a parpadear al sacarlo vio a mucha gente haciendo cosas hentai pero todas..  
-WTF – dijo sorprendida y vio que el monstruo que hacia eso era una rana gigante con un perfume que al lazarlo hacia que las personas empezaran ha excitarse y juntarse entre ellas .. por lo menos no lo habían hecho pero no duraría mucho. Salio del baño buscando algunas de sus amigas para transformarse en las chicas superdoresosas pero ninguna señal solo muchos estudiante haciendo lo mismo – ¡Mierda!- dijo corriendo mas rápido.

A paso lento caminaba la castaña con el griseño que la observaba como quien observaba a una presa.  
_Kami-sama porque me haces esto…. Porque justo yo debo mostrarle el establecimiento y mas encima el cinturón ha estado parpadeando como loco .. y debido ocultarlo bajo mi polera algo malo esta pasando ….  
_Abrió la primera puerta y mostrando – Este es el salón de computa…..!Aa!- Al mirar habían dos estudiante masturbándose entre ellos aunque no se veía se deducia el sonido, la imágenes vinieron a su mente – Gomessai!-grito ruborizada al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos dorados ..- ¿Que sucede? Porque no puedo ver – dijo el chico caminando, la castaña puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujo un poco.  
-Porque! No!- grito roja en estado chibis.

Moka fue a buscar una especie de fotocopia que le pidió el sensei , al entrar a la sala de fotocopia encontró a dos profesores mujeres si¡mujeres! Haciendo cosas indebidas por las reglas de la sociedad – ¡Que mierda hacen sensei!- sacando su bat para golpearlas y noquearlas para que no siguiera haciendo eso.  
(N/A: Alguien le puede pegar a un profesor .. creo que esta mal pero a Moka no le importa xDD ya que las reglas de la sociedad son todo para ella) Al salir se encontró con mas y entonce tubo que utilizar su bat para arreglar las cosas , fue cuando se dio cuenta de su cinturón y miro lo que mostraba – Creo que debere detenerlo! – grito enojada y corriendo para buscar a su amiga fue cuando se encontró con alguien con el moreno de him – _Genial …. No puede ser peor – _pensó pero apareció cierto rubio que le hacia que su sistema nerviosos se descontrolara …  
-Puede ser esto peor – dijo haciendo que los dos miraran con cara de pocos amigo …  
Fue cuando el moreno abrió la puerta y encontró a¡ dos hombres! Haciendo cosas yaoi!  
El moreno casi vomito y Moka lo golpeo que su bat para que no vomitara en el pasillo del instituto lo menos que quería que alguien vomitara fue cuando al momento de detenrlo ambos chicos que estaban en su cosa yaoi tomaran la mano de Moka y la tiraron al suelo ambos se pusieron encima de ella , pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarla un combo los saco volando ,dejando entrellados en la ventana , el rubio esparcia fuego por el hecho …Moka creo que por un momento lo vio como su príncipe solo por una milésima segundo solo unos ¬¬.

Brick solo veía mucha gente haciendo cosas masturbación entre ellas, sexo oral y entre cosas haciendo que este estuviera rojo por recordar con la heroína lo que le hizo…. Fue cuando se encontró con la pelirroja que lucia de forma desesperada buscando algo o mejor a alguien…  
-¿Que sucede yuri?  
- Has visto gente salir volando – dijo Megu mirando por todo sus alrededores.  
-No , y porque debería ver gente volando – dijo sin entender.  
-Entonces no esta aquí – dijo  
fue cuando una persona salio volando y el grito de cierta rosadita hizo que Megu se aliviara por lo menos ella no estaba en eso ..  
- LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! POR MANCHAR LAS LEYES DE LA SOCIEDAD – Toda roja y moviendo su bat en círculos pegando le a toda gente que hiciera esas "cosas"  
- ¡Bien la hemos encontrado! Oye maniática de la sociedad has visto a la "perdida"- dijo la pelirroja corriendo y llegando al lado de la chica de cabellos rosados que estaba roja, una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja apareció  
- Moka –chan esta excitada – dijo en un susurro  
- Que dijiste ñ.ñ – dijo Moka poniendo el bat en la cien de la pelirroja – si quieres ser bateada por mi bat de las reglas de la sociedad te lo hare ò-ò – dijo enojada y apreciendo grande con un monton de bat y megu chiquita –

Mientras caminaba de forma tranquila pero todo lo que veían eran gente haciendo cosas raras y la castaña estaba roja y hechando humo por la cabeza mientras Soul la observaba con una mirada un poco obsesiva ..  
- Aquí esta la enfermería – abriendo la puerta pero encontró a la enfermera con un alumno y de un portazo cerro la puerta.  
Las imágenes de todo lo sucedido pasaron en un segundo fue cuando no se percato que cierto chico la acorralo contra la pared.  
-Oye niña acaso es una indirecta para hacer alguna cosa – dijo el chico de ojos dorados , la castaña reacciono y sintió el respirar chocar con el.  
- ¡Alejate! – empujando pero este le detuvo con una mano, y toco con un descaro metiendo la mano debajo de su polera y al sentir el contacto sintió que la tocaba algo estaba introduciendo en piel … pero ella no lo sintió por que los sentidos solo sintieron el toque al sacar la mano mostro que saco un aro .  
- ¡Porque hiciste eso!¡ Pervertido!- apunto de pegarle una cachetada  
-Tenias esto en la espalda – dijo mostrando el aro- y me molestaba verlo parecía un enorme grano – dijo de forma divertida  
- Grano….grano – dijo con un tic en el ojo  
-Bueno sigamos – dijo caminando de forma tranquila pero agarro la muñeca de la chica – Debes seguir mostrando me el establecimiento – dijo en un tono seductor .  
-Ni me lo digas ¬¬ - dijo la castaña poniendo adelante pero fue al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca encontró a dos hombres… y la chica iba a cerrar pero su cuerpo no se movia.  
_¡Muévete! ¡muévete! –_decia su mente con desesperación una mano la iba jalar pero ambos chicos fueron pateados por Soul y jalando a la chica a su cuerpo.  
-Por eso odio cuidar a la gente estúpida – dijo cerrando la puerta con su pie de un portazo, solto con ciudado a la castaña …  
Trataba de entender porque su cuerpo no se movia .. porque o porque debía ser ella que le mostrara el establecimiento.  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta Soul-san – dijo mirando a los ojos  
-¿Que?  
-Porque quisiste que te mostrara yo el establecimiento perfectamente pudo haberte lo mostrado tu hermano o un sempai – dijo  
- Pues capaz sea porque me das curiosidad – dijo en tono seductor  
-¿curiosidad?- sin entedender esas palabras.  
-Te lo explicare para que tu mente lo entienda – dijo acercando a ella y con su mano tomando uno de sus listones que tenia en su cabello.- No eres atractiva ,ni bonita , no tienes mucho que ofrecer – al decir esas palabras varios flechas le llegaron a la chica en su pecho no soy atractiva , ni bonita y no tengo bubis! Ó0ò – Pero … solo te dire algo todo lo que me interesa lo obtengo a la fuerza pero lo obtengo… asi que trata de que no te interese aunque eso seria imponsible … porque la curiosidad de todo tu ser me llama …- jalando los dos listones y haciendo que el cabello de la chica se soltara y cayera en forma de cascada y con ambas mano tomo los dos listones por los extremos y se los coloco en el cuello rodeando y aciendo que el cuerpo se acercara a el.  
Pero porque su cuerpo no se movia porque no se movia.. es que acaso el .. porque nos e mueve _Muevete … muévete … Miyu , el único que puede hacer te esa cosas es Brick Him .. solo el .. pensaba mientras los labios del chico se acercaba a sus labios.  
_Fue cuando un sujeto entraba por la ventana y se ponía enfrente de la castaña separando al griseño de la castaña sus ojos rojos la observaba toco por un milésimo sus labios fueron tocados aunque fuera un milésimo de segundos fue delicioso.  
-Que intentas hacerle a Miyu – dijo enojado el colorin dando se vuelta y mirando con furia a Soul el colorin le arrebato con rabia los dos litones, miro con rabia como se atrevia a tocar esos listones tan puros con sus manos sucias …  
- ¡Mi-chan!- escucho la castaña y entrando también por la ventana pero cayendo encima de la castaña y quedando con ojos en espirales .  
-Megu o- dijo la castaña trantando de procesar fue cuando Moka también salto cayo encima de ellas dos.  
- Dejen de hacer cosas debemos irnos – grito Moka  
- Oigan como saltaron estamos a 4 metros de distancia del otro edificio – dijo calculando  
-Pues eso fue que mechita al ver como ese chico de cabello griseño se empezo acercar a ti abrió la ventana para saltar aunque estuviera cerrada iba a romper el vidrio, entonces después Megu salto y yo aquí nos ve ahora, tenemos problemas un hombre o una rana esta haciendo que la gente haga cosas raras – ruborizada – sabes a lo que me refiero  
-Hai – ruborizada ambas.  
-El debe ser el culpable de todo esto debemos detenerlo antes que los niños de primaria hagas esas cosas – dijo Moka roja como tomate imaginando lo que podía suceder -  
- Eso si que no mis niños no harán ese tipo de cosas vamos chicas – dijo la castaña con fuego alrededor de ella y las chicas apuntaron a ciertas personas que estaban a punto de matarse  
_Porque ahora ¡! No podrían tomarse la mano y ser amigos no puedo dejar las cosas asi ….  
_- ¡Oye responde a mi pregunta! – dijo el colorin a punto de lanzarse encima de Soul que lo miraba de forma divertida como si estuviera viendo a un mono naranjo.  
a un lindo mono.  
- Tranquilo Brick-kun – dijo la castaña colocándose entre ellos y tratando de impedir una pelea pero fue cuando algo o mejor dicho la puerta del uno de los salones se abrió y salio el director con la corbata toda desabrochada como loco, marcas de labios en todo el cuerpo y ruborizado jadeaba , el colorin al observar quien era hizo unos pasos atrás pero el hombre lo miro , despue sus ojos cambiaron a brillos, el colorin intento huir pero el hombre se abalanzo encima del con cascadas en sus ojos y corazones.  
-¡ MASARU-KYUN!- Grito el hombre lazando se en el susodicho que le puso la mano para bloquear. – Eres muy malo Masaru-kyun! No has venido a ver a tu PAPIIIII ¡!  
-¡Aghs aléjate viejo pervertido!-dando le una patada y haciendo rodar como una pelota pero de nuevo volvió a lanzarse encima del.  
- ¿Masaru –kyun?- dijo la castaña- ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre Brick?  
- Pues si …-  
-pero hijito mio porque querias ocultar ese nombre tan lindo que te di – con brillos.  
- ¡Callate! Masaru es nombre de idiota! A mi me gusta mas Brick y no utilices el kyu conmigo viejo pervertido- dijo enojado y volviendo a lanzar al hombre  
- aaah Masa-san – dijo Soul haciendo que el chico le agarra de su camisa enojado  
- Como de dijiste maldito hijo de puta – enojado y levantando el puño para golpearlo  
-Masaru es un lindo nombre … es perfecto para ponerse lo a mi hijo- dijo una voz haciendo que el puño se detuviera en el rostro del griseño y observo a Miyu quien dijo eso ruborizada y ocultando sus ojos en su chasquilla.  
- ¿Enserio le pondrías el nombre Masaru a tu hijo Miyu? – dijeron en asombros sus amigas que sabían que el pobre hijo de Miyu se iba a llamar Hertudriz pobre niño …  
-Que dijiste – dijo el chico acercando se a ella y tomando las manos con ternura  
-Nada- dijo ruborizada  
El chico le tomo el mentón y se acerco a su rostro – repítelo de nuevo y permetire que me digan con ese nombre…- dijo en forma tierna y ruborizado.  
- Dije que el nombre Masaru es lindo y… y que seria … perfecto para mi hijo – dijo rojay tartamudeando.  
El chico sonrio y con el descaro para demostrarle que Miyu Yumeyiya era del le tomo el rostro y le mordio la oreja dulcemente haciendo que la castaña casi emitiera un gemido pero se mordio el labio para que no saliera al soltarla le sonrio dulce.  
- Okey si el es Masaru –kyun – dijo Moka haciendo burla – y los otros dos como se llaman se llama kyun tercero y kyun kyun bobo- dijo riéndose

-Los otros se llaman – pero fue golpeado por una piña (N/A: Sip una piña … ^-^ adivinen quien la lanzo)  
- Oye tu viejo que iba a decir – dijo un molesto moreno , el hombre con la piña en la cabeza se lanzo encima del.  
-¡Kojiro-kyun!- lazando se encima del pero puso su pie.  
- Alejate de mi viejo pervertido – dijo pegando le patadas al hombre al igual que el chico de cabellos aranaranjados.  
- Madito viejo pervertido deja utilizar el Kyun en nosotros –dijeron ambas pegando le al hombre .  
Las tres chicas solo miraron con una gotita en su frente y reian bajo fue cuando el recuerdo del individuo que estaba haciendo cosas raras se le vino.  
- No tenemos tiempo – dijo la castaña – ¡Vamos! –dijo agarrando a sus dos amigas del brazo y corriendo  
-Detente Miyu quiero saber el nombre de los tres hermanos kyun –dijo Moka  
- No somo hermanos Kyun!- gritaron al unisimo pero las chicas subieron a la azotea.  
- No tengo tiempo que perder – dijo la castaña corriendo y saltando de la azotea y gritando – ¡Bombom!- al decir eso el cinturón brillo y una esfera rosada la rodeo al momento de tocar el suelo apareció la superheroina y salio volando directo  
- ¡Espera!- grito Moka haciendo lo mismo – ¡Burbuja¡- saltando y siendo rodeada por una esfera azul apareciendo la rubia y saliendo volando  
- ¡Oigan! Estan locas ¡ se podrían haber matado – dijo la pelirroja con un tic en el ojo – Bueno no tengo tiempo que perder – Bellota – saltando también y siendo rodeada por una esfera verde

Tres franjas aparecieron en el cielo volando a toda velocidad , al llegar a la ciudad se encontraron con mucha gente haciendo esas cosas .  
Las chicas empezaron a separarse a la gente pero era imponsible.  
-Burbujas atrapa gente – dijo soplando con su sopa burbujas y encerrando a la gente en burbujas , separadas- Eso los mantedran ocupado por un rato pero no por mucho – dijo la rubia .  
- Debemos hacer algo rápido – dijo Bellota tomando su martillo - ¡Ataque supersónico!- golpeando el suelo haciendo vibrar , y escuchando como alguien se caia siguieron el sonido para encontrarse con la rana gigante.  
- ¡Quiero tener sexo!- grito haciendo que las tres chicas lo miraran con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Eso no lo permitirimos – dijeron las tres rojas  
- ¡Y quienes son ustedes!-grito histérico.  
-Somos las chicas superpoderosas Z-dijeron las tres haciendo la pose de las chicas superpoderosas Z.  
- Si ustedes también tendrán sexo en ustedes – lazando un rayo las chicas lo esquivaron pero este le llego a un hombre que al ver el poste .. pues si …  
- Eso si que no – grito la morena – Martillo de la sociedad!- grito mandando a volar al civil .  
- Burbujas golpeadoras- dijo Burbujas soplando bubujas que golpeaban a la rana  
- Maldita – apuntando con su rayo  
- Yoyo golpeador – lazando el yoyo y golpeando le en la cabeza haciendo que este se cayera.  
-¡Ahora Bellota!- grito la rubia  
La morena se empezo a preparar como si estuviera jugando beisbol la que lanzaba era Bombom y Burbuja era el arbitro.  
- Ahí va – lazando al animal , Bellota tomo el martillo y golpenado lo con todas sus fuerzas salio volando desapareciendo en un brillo en el cielo.  
- Uuufs – suspiro la colorina agotada al separar a hombres y mujeres el efecto había desaparecido pero algo extraño recorrio en el cuerpo de la colorina donde una voz empezo a escuchar .

Estupidas heroínas – dijo una afeminada y masculina a la vez – Es la ultima vez que dejo mis energías malvadas a un maniático del sexo .  
-¡Que fuiste tu! ¡Quien eres!- grito la colorina haciendo que sus dos amigas la mirara con quien habla  
-_Yo soy El _– dijo en tono seductor  
-¡El¡ - dijo sorprendida.  
- _Bueno aunque nunca pensé que una superheroina seria una castaña atolondrada_ – dijo en burla .  
-¿Cómo me dijiste?- dijo furiosa.  
_-Pues si … además tus amigas y tu …- _no termino la frase porque la colorina se agarro de un poste.  
-Oye que vas ha- pero no termino porque la colorina se dio fuerte con el poste haciendo que también la persona que la controlaba recibiera el mismo dolor.  
- _AAAAh! Maldita no ves que soy sensible de piel_ – denuevo la colorina se volvió a golpear haciendo que su frente sangrara.  
- No vuelvas a entrar a mi cuerpo- dijo seria.  
- _Okey …. Pero entrare en_ – denuevo la chica se golpeo.  
- Bombom que haces – dijo la rubia tratando detenerla.  
- En nadie entraras en el cuerpo- dijo enojada  
_-Okey ..okey ….¬¬ gruñona _– la chica esta vez se dio con el pavimento haciendo mas sangrar su frente  
-Detente te volviste loca –agarrando la chica de cabellos moreno mirando con sus ojos verdes .  
Cuando no escucho mas su voz , la colorina se levanto y le explico a sus amigas  
- Con que el enemigo es El … que nombre mas pobre – dijo la morena volviendo a la azotea y destranformandose en el preciso momento que volvieron a su cuerpo la frente de la castaña sangraba .

Mi-chan por eso te golpeaste la cabeza – dijo la pelirroja ayudando la a caminar

Sip – dijo sonriendo de forma forzada – Me duele – dijo con cascadita

Hai hai , a quien no le dolería si se da con un poste 4 veces ..

Fueron dos veces Megu- dijo Moka ayudando a llevar a la castaña.

Al entrar a la enfermería , la enfermera no estaba la dejaron en un camilla la vendaron la cabeza.

-Le diremos al sensei que te desmayaste n0n – dijeron al unisimo  
- No le pueden decir que tuve un accidente – dijo con una gotas .  
-No porque cierta mechita vendrá aca como un chibo loco- dijo Moka saliendo de la enfermería con la pelirroja.

- Ademas sabremos el otro nombre del hermano Kyu kyun – dijo Megu riendo

Los ojos se cerraron por el cansacio se sentía débil , su cabeza la sentía como si le iba a revantar en cualquier segundo , genial ahora esta con jaqueca, la cabeza se sentía como si la apretaran .

-Megu , Moka – decía llorando – Rapido vengan me duele mucho – decía en sollozos.  
Odiaba los dolores de la cabeza porque terminaba en el hospital con suero, no le gustaba eso.

Fue cuando en las persianas un silueta apareció levantando su mano los ojos de la castaña empezaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad.

Entro de forma sigilosa, su capa negra lo cubria , se acerco a la castaña…  
- El chico observo con sus ojos grises la herida , arrugo el ceño con rabia colocando su mano encima de la frente de la castaña una luz blanca apareció y la herida que estaba ahí empezo a regenarse hasta que no tuvo nada.  
- No crees que te preocupas mucho por esa humana Blaze- dijo un hombre apareciendo en forma chica sus manos eran una tenazas, su piel era roja.  
- Y a ti te han dicho que es malo espiar – apretando al hombre con su mano.  
-Me estas ahorcando – dijo El  
El chico lo solto con desgano miro a la castaña y miro con sus ojos grises con odio poniendo el puño en frente de hombre rojo.  
-Piensa dos veces en hacer que ella se hiera de esa forma porque la próxima no lo contaras …-dijo , el sintió que se ponía blanco por la amenza Blaze era un sádico sangriento que lo único que sabia hacer era matar ..  
- Sabes que necesitamos el nucleo de su poder – dijo mirando a la castaña  
- Si lo se – dijo seco.  
-Pero todo a su tiempo … - dijo acercándose a la castaña

-Has lo que quiera – dijo como una loca histérica El  
El chico de cabellos gris se iba acercando a la chica con su mano cortoneo sus labios.  
-Parece que no puedo dejar de mirarte .. Yumeyiya Miyu o debería decir Bombom – dijo – Pareces que ya me has interesado – acercando se a sus labios.  
Alguien abrió la puerta era el moreno (N/A: Ahora su nombre es Kojiro xDD ese es su verdadero nombre para que no se le olviden y Masaru es el verdadero nombre de Brick) y al ver la escena del chico acercando a la chica de su hermano  
- Tu que estas inten- no termino la frase porque el griseño al mirarlo los desmayo cayendo el cuerpo al suelo de forma brusca.  
El griseño se acerco al moreno y lo dio vuelta para que estuviera boca arriba  
- Creo que me llevare un nucleo pero no de las chicas superpoderosas – dijo de forma sadica introduciendo la mano en pecho de Butch un grito de dolor se escucho en todo el establecimiento haciendo que ciertos hermanos y pelirroja sintiera como si un escalogrio les recorria la espalda, la imagen del moreno retumbo en la cabeza.

Al sacar la mano de su pecho una esfera de energía verde era sostenida por la mano del griseño.  
- Va uno quedan 5 – dijo riendo se de forma sadica y desaparecio

Cuando se despertó la castaña se levanto y fue a arreglarse un poco ya que no quería estar desarreglada .. aunque no sabia desde cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por su aspecto será porque cierto colorin la hace que se agite su corazón ..  
Salio caminando y se encontró con Megu que la esperaba.

¡ERES MUY LENTA! – Le grito enojada ya que la había estado esperando hace mas dos horas y media ya había terminado la clases, asi que la única forma era pidiendo le disculpas con algún regalo.

Gomen si quieres te lo recompenso con algo – dijo esto hizo que la pelirroja se le pusiera los ojos con brillitos lindos.

¡Okey! Hoy hare llorar la billetera de Mi-chan – dijo alegre agarrando a la castaña del brazo y saliendo corriendo hacia el centro , creo que fueron 3 horas comprando cosas para Megu la billetera de Miyu que tenia una gran cantidad de dinero se fue solo en tres horas.

Fue cuando en una especie de rincón había una mujer que estaba cubierta de un traje negro que vendia unos anillos.

-¿Qué será eso? - acercando se la castaña la mujer sonrio de forma complacida al ver que un cliente se acercaba.

-Que le ofresco a mi dama – dijo en tono dulce pero cansada.  
-Nada solo estoy viendo los anillos se verían muy lindo con el conjunto que se compro Megu – sonriendo y vio un anillo con una extraña escritura, solo por unos momentos los ojos se oscurecieron de la castaña y comprando por inercia dos anillos iguales , cuando volvió en si miro la caja que tenia ambos anillos

Disculpe señor ha visto una chica de cabellos castaños tomados en dos colas con cara de torpe y perdida – decía la pelirroja preguntando a todos los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle.

¡Mi-chan! ¡Donde mierda te metiste! – grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja

Oye …- dijo una voz

¡Que quieres! o no ves que estoy buscando a mi novia!1

¡Que mierda acabas de decir tomate!

Megu se giro para ver a mechita y al moreno con cara de pocos amigos y con llamas rodeándolos a ambos.  
-¿A quien acabas de decir que es tu novia?- dijo un muy molesto chico de cabellos naranjo  
-¿¡Quien es tu novia! – dijo el otro  
- son ustedes hermanos Kyu kyun ¬¬ - dijo Megu

-Que no somos hermanos Kyu kyun!- dijeron ambos molesto la pelirroja se tapo los oídos para no escuchar ese alardido

-Y que haces aquí … como eran … Masaru-san y nombre muy común que no quiero recordar

Kojiro sintió como una enorme piedra le caia en su cabeza

-¡Megu!- se escucho una voz familiar la pelirroja se giro y vio como la castaña se arrodillaba y le mostraba un anillo.

-Mi-chan nunca espere que me pidieras matrimonio pero acepto!.- dijo abalazando se encima de la castaña pero fue literalmente arrbetada conpor Masaru que lucia con ojos bajos y con un monton de venitas.

- Oh Miyu- dijo con una sonrisa y miles de venita- Me tendras que dar una explicación ahora! Porque yo soy tu novio!- dijo rojo

- No..vio? o.o NOVIO O/O – Dijo la castaña vio como el chico también se percataba de lo que había dicho y un monton de humo le salio por la cabeza y se agacho apenado..

_AAAAh que mierda he dicho … yo… yo le dije que era su novio _ - pensaba todo rojo y saliendo mucho humo por su cabeza, la castaña estaba en estado de shock y roja como tomate ..

_Dijo que era su novia _… _su novia … Su novia mi corazón no deja de latir, esta muy contento con esta noticia … cálmate no quiero que me vea asi … avergonzada Miyu cálmate si explicas la situación todo se arreglara ._

Shoto… - dijo la pelirroja con ojos bajos mirando ambos chicos que estaba rodeado de un aura rosada y llenas de corazones … un corazón llego al hombro de Megu y este lo destruyo con sus manos- Con la única que tendrá corazones melosos es conmigo maldito guaripola ..

Ex…plicame porque te arrodillaste …y le mostraste un anillo a la yuri (refiriendo a Megu_)- dijo el chico rojo y ocultando su vista en su gorra y cabello

Pues … yo estaba caminando para hacia Megu pero justo me tropecé y cai arrodillada y la caja donde estaba el anillo se abrió y…eso fue que paso – dijo ruborizada

-Entonces .. eso quiere decir que esa Yuri no sientes nada por ella.- dijo en una sonrisa triunfante.

- Te equivocas yo amo a Megu – dijo sonriendo con ternura

Masaru sintió como algo muy pesado le caia en su cabeza y la palabra yo amo a Megu resonaba en su cabeza, mientras sentía que se iba a un rincón oscuro con fantasma.

-soy un gusano… un gusano ... – decía

- Pero como amiga – dijo Miyu …- yo amo a Megu como mi mejor amiga – dijo sonriente -  
- Ves hermano ella ..Masaru …- buscando Kojiro al colorín hasta que lo vio en un callejón haciendo círculos en el suelo con un monton de fantasmita ..

- Oye…- dijo

- Jah ves Mechita Mi-chan me ama a mi! Y a ti no te quiere – dijo

- Megu te amo como mi mejor amiga… -

- Los detalles no importa – dijo – ahora dame el anillo para nuestro compromiso – dijo con brillos en sus ojos se coloco el anillo de color verde en su dedo donde va el anillo de boda – Y ahora Mi-chan coloca tu el.. – no termino porque vio que el otro anillo se lo colocaba Kojiro.

-¡ Quítate enseguida! Ese anillo!-grito Megumi lazando se y intento quitarse lo pero no podía…no podía!

-¡Me vas arrancar el dedo!-grito Kojiro sintiendo que le estaban sacando el dedo

- ¡No me interesa!-entregame ese anillo

En un bolita de humo estaba peleando Kojiro y Megumi por tratar de sacar el anillo que tenia Kojiro..

En cambio Masaru seguía en su mundo oscuro escuchando de nuevo las palabras de la castaña ¡Amo a Megu!

-Oye ..- se escucho una voz que lo llamaba ..

Ya no le importaba … ya que su amada tiraba para el otro lado …

-Masaru – dijo una voz … .-¡Masaru!- dijo molesta fue cuando la catasña se estaba enojando asi que lo único que se le ocurrio sabia que después se arrenpetiria de esto pero …. Cerrando sus ojos se acerco a la mejilla del chico y poso sus labios en el.

Masaru al sentir el contacto de los labios se giro para ver a la castaña que tenia los ojos cerrados y que estaba besando su mejilla al separarse ella …ruborizada se levanto pero fue detenida por el chico.

Por…que .. hiciste eso .. si a ti te gusta esa Yuri- dijo ruborizado

Yo dije que amo a megu como mi mejor amiga … además a mi me gusta alguien …. – dijo ruborizada .

El colorin se levanto de forma inmediata -¿Quién?  
La castaña se acerco de nuevo a el y posando su dedo en los labios del chico .- Es un secreto Masaru – dijo dulcemente

Ya era de noche en la residencia Ayakashi , Moka estaba en su cama leyendo un manga shoujo que le habría prestado Miyu.

-Awww que romántico que te cante una serenata y que den un beso sorpresa – dijo ruborizada y con ojos brillantes –Pero que dijo eso es una tontería- dijo enojado y negando que le gustaría que algo le sucediera.  
Fue cuando un sonido se empezo a escuchar .. después se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Moka se levantó para poder encontrar de donde provenía ese sonido tan estridente al abrir la ventana que daba a un balcón se asomo, al lado de este colcaba un árbol que daba naranjas jugosas y ricas para hacer un jugo natural de naranja por las mañanas.

-¿Que raro?- escuchando la música que seguía sonando fuerte.

Fue cuando el sonido se hizo mas fuerte y apareciendo casi en un salto llegando al lado de la Moka era el rubio que estaba con unas hojas en su cabello , por haber escalado el árbol tenia en su mano izquierda un mini reproductor de música de donde provenía la música

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

¡Oye tu eso acato a la propiedad privada como las reglas de la sociedad , debo llevarte detenido! –Grito enojada pero su mano fueron afirmadas casi con fuerza por el rubio- ¡Sueltame! ¡Esto es acoso!  
-Mikaru…-dijo en un susurro

-¿Ah?- dijo sorprendida y no entiendo a que vino ese nombre el chico se acerco a la pelirrosada y tomando el rostro con ambas manos se acerco a su rostro.

-Hey… esp- no termino la frase porque sus labios sintierton la unión con la del rubio , fue un beso correspondido por Moka empezo a mover sus labios al compas para disfrutar el beso hasta que sintió como algo se adentraba en su boca y se unia con su lengua al separase quedando un hilo de saliva entre ellos .

-Him Mikaru ese es mi verdadero nombre Moka – dijo en un tono tierno y sonriendo – Bueno eso era ahora me voy – dijo saltando del balcón al abajo Moka estaba en shock….y roja y su información procesaba ..

-Mikaru….MIKARU! MALDITO PERVERTIDO SI TE VUELVO A VER TE MATO – Grito hechando humo por la boca y roja de vergüenza.

_Aunque debo admitirlo fue lindo…._

En la casa de Miyu , la pelirroja estaba durmiendo con la castaña en la misma cama pero en la mano que tenia el anillo empezo a emitir una luz verde rara que hizo que la pieza se viera una luz verde.

Es ese mismo momento Megu tenia un sueño raro , estaba desnuda y estaba volando por un espacio ..

-Okey he tenido sueños raros pero este es muy raro – dijo con ojos bajos volando , fue cuando se detuvo..- Y bien ahora que me va aparecer un dinosaurio con un sombrero … - dijo con venitas.

-Oye que haces en mi sueño? – dijo una voz Megu se giro para ver a Kojiro desnudo … la mirdad de Kojiro empezo a bajar para mirar el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero esta se giro roja.

-¡Pervertido!-grito cubriendo su cuerpo.- Date vuelta!- roja como tomate .  
- Y si no quiero estas muy ardiente – dijo en un tono seductor y acercando a ella y abrazando la, la pelirroja sintió como una electricidad le recorría por su cuerpo.

-Suel..tame – dijo tratando de reprimir toda esa emoción que iba a florar pero cuando justo el chico le iba agarrar su pecho para masajearlo se hizo negro y cuando abrió los ojos se levanto de forma peresosa de la cama choco con un par de paredes hasta que encontró al baño.

- Ah .. que extraño sueño tuve – dijo con voz ronca –Ese maldito Kojiro me la vas a pagar …- dijo se saco la ropa y se metió para bañarse, se lavo el pelo con shampoo fue cuando empezo a enjabonarse el cuerpo cuando fue a su pecho … estaba plano …. Quedando helada abrió sus ojos y no había nada … donde se fueron sus pechos que estaba agradecida por ellos donde se fueron … fue al mirar su mano .

_Porque tengo unas manos tan horribles estas no son mis manos!-_ Penso y empezo a bajar su mano sintió unos bicep

_Yo no tengo bicep! _

Bajando sintió donde supuestamente debía estar el monte venus había otra cosa el sonido de la música de los alpes resonó en la mente , corriendo al baño y tapando todo el cuerpo , con su mano limpio el vidrio y un grito lanzo.

¡!- grito a todo pulmón

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un molesto Masaru apareció con una venita  
-Hermano… sabes que despertarme de forma abrupta te saldrá caro en especial si estoy soñando algo que no quería que nadie me despertara – dijo con una polera roja puesta y en bóxer rojos , un rubor apareció en el rostro del chico.

-Pervertido! - grito de forma como chica empezando a lanzar cosas que el chico esquivaba –

-Oye maldito que te pasa quieres matarme! – grito

- Esto es una pesadilla! Cuando despierte estare en mi hermoso cuerpo!

-Oye que te sucede …me estas asustando acaso te pegaste en la cabeza –dijo el chico

-¡No! Esto es una pesadilla que me esta jugando una broma por eso si pellisco despertare – dijo pelliscandose – ¡Itai!-quejando se – Esto no es un sueño es real!

-Kojiro me asusta llamare a una ambulancia – dijo agarrando su celular pero fue detenido

Con la mirada oculta – No te atrevas …. Además yo no soy Kojiro soy Megumi Nasume!-

-Okey estas mas mal de lo que pensé – dijo agarrando el teléfono

-¡Ah! Si estoy en el cuerpo de este perro eso quiere decir que mi Mi-chan debe estar durmiendo en la misma cama que ese estúpido! Aaaah! Mi-chan!- dijo con cascadita ..

Masaru empezo a procesar la información Mi-chan … la única que le dice Mi-chan es .  
-¿Yurista?-dijo apuntando con el dedo

-Si guaripola soy Megu y ese maldito mal nacido debe estar con Mi-chan durmiendo en la misma casa

Masaru se le oscurecio la vista con su cabello naranjo y destruyendo su celular rojo en miles de pedasos ..

Mientras en la casa de la castaña los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par y al ver quien estaba al lado del se salio de la cama.

_Que! Que hace aquí Miyu-san! En mi cama aaaah si Masaru me pilla que ella durmió conmigo me va a matar sere hombre muerto!_

La castaña se levanto su cabello desordenado de le daba un toque tierno y a la vez atrevido sobando los ojos y bostezando.

Oohayo Megu- dijo

La pelirroja quedo helada al ver en que cuerpo estaba que no era del… si no de la pelirroja …


	25. Chapter 25

Oohayo Megu- dijo

La pelirroja quedo helada al ver en que cuerpo estaba que no era del… si no de la pelirroja …

_Maldicion estoy en el cuerpo de Megu …espera si estoy en el cuerpo de ella _ pensó mientras se abria la polera y miraba los pechos …  
_Rosados … y delicosos son muy grandes capaz que pueda chuparlos _

Con su mano agarro su pechos y empezo a masajear hastas que empezo a emitir sonidos raros … - Ahmmmm- seguía masajeando hasta que noto que una cierta mirada inocente lo observaba .

-¿Megu? ¿Que haces?- acercando a ella y poniendo su frente encima de la pelirroja  
_AAAAAh mierda ahora soy hombre muerto si Masaru se entera de esto adiós hombría_

- No tienes fiebre – separando se , un suspiro salio de los labios de pelirroja , fue cuando la castaña lo miraba de forma seria.  
- Algo raro tienes …..- mirando un poco enojada  
_Mierda ella lo descubrió bueno .. si le explico me creara ..  
-_Ya se porque estas tan rara, por que hoy nos bañamos juntas ya que es 21 – dijo haciendo el tope con la mano  
Un humo salio de la cabeza de la pelirroja como si fuera vapor.  
_Ba…ñarme! Con ella ahora si que soy hombre muerto …. Bueno si le digo que no capaz…. ¡ESPERAAAAA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!_

La castaña se paro y agarro su polera y la empezo a subir dejando ver su cintura  
-¡Nooooo!-dijo la pelirroja abalazando encima de ella y bajando le la polera.  
-¿Qué sucede Megu yo siempre me saco mi ropa en mi pieza? – miro con cara de pocos amigos  
-Para que haras eso te puede ver un pervertido .. hoy en dia nunca se sabe quien puede verte jejejee – dijo con miles gotitas..  
-Bueno tienes razón …-dijo en un suspiro- Me puedes pasar mis bragas y sostenes –dijo sonriendo con ternura.  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito haciendo que Miyu se sobresaltara y se cayera asustada.  
- Que sucede Megu – dijo asustada y empezando a derramar lagrimas – ¡Eres muy mala!- llorando  
_Hijo de gran puta soy! Ahora si mi amada me mata con mi hermano incluido _  
- Yo pensé que ibas a estar contenta ya que solo nos bañamos juntas en momentos especiales pero hicimos la promesa que todos los 21 nos bañaríamos juntas, yo te lavaría tu pelo y tu el mio y …y … jugaríamos en el baño y te iba a contar algo muy importante pero … pero como eres muy mala no te lo dire!- saliendo corriendo y cerrando el portazo que resonó muy fuerte

Mientras en las calles dos muchachos corrian como si el mundo se fuera acabar pues si era Masaru que estaba hecho una furia con una moreno quien era Megu que también estaba furiosa/o ..

-¡Porque porque! Debía cambiar de cuerpo cuando Mi-chan y yo nos damos un baño juntas ¡!- dijo corriendo

-¿Se bañan juntas? – dijo enojado y celoso hasta los pies a la cabeza  
-Si guaripola yo y mi Mi-chan nos bañamos cada 21 sin importar que, y ademas nos contamos todas las cosas secretas .. puedo hacer cosas con su cuerpo! – dijo en un tono pervertido.  
-Bañar…se con Miyu – dijo mirando para depues ruborizarse y irse en una imaginación

Imaginacion de Masaru..

Estando en un baño sentado en estas típicas sillas y refregando se el cabello con shampoo la puerta corrediza se abre el chico se gira para que a Miyu con el cabello suelto y cubriendo su cuerpo una toalla rosada palido..camina hacia el..

-Masaru ¿Quieres que lave tu espalda? - pregunto tiernamente.  
-Claro- dijo ruborizado

Tomando la esponja empezo a frotarlo contra la piel del chico el contacto de sus manos en su espalda era excitante subia y bajaba era casi un calvario.. para el fue cuando la chica se le resbalo la esponja y tratando de alcanzarla empezo hacer que se elevara hasta que se levanto para alcanzar la esponja y se resbalo y fue agarrada por el chico..  
-Gomen Masaru – dijo apenada..  
-Descuida..ahora es mi turno limpiarte – dijo de lujuriosa en la oreja de la chica  
-Ahmmm- gimio –Masaru…-

El chico empezo a moder el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica haciendo que saliera gemidos deliosos la boca de ella.  
-Masaru esto …ahmmm no me estas …. Ahhmmm- gimiendo sintiendo como la boca torturaba su oreja cuando solto la respiración de ella era agitada, las manos viajaron por el cuerpo hasta ir a su pecho.

-Espera ..- dijo deteniendo lo- Esto … ahmmm- sintiendo como le ponía la mano en su pecho – Detente ¡! Ahmmm- sintiendo como la masajeaba ..  
El chico la giro para quedarse enfrente de su rostro le tomo el menton …  
-Ma…sa…ru – sintiendo como su aliento chocaba con del …pero…

-Deja de imaginar cosas cochinas con mi Mi-chan – grito  
Esto hizo que Masaru regresara a a la realidad y un muy enojado moreno lo miraba con cara de asesino.  
-Que imaginaste desgraciado! La única que puede imaginar esas cosas con Mi-chan soy yo!-grito

- ¡Callate Yurista Miyu es mia!  
- Asi .. Mi-chan es mia ella es mi príncipe y prometio que siempre iba a estar a mi lado y que me protegería por el resto de su vida!-

- Para eso tiene a Kojiro …- dijo Masaru con los ojos bajos- Dejame a Miyu  
-¡Jamas! No le pienso entregar a un guaripola como tu mi amada y frágil Mi-chan- dijo en estado chibis. El moreno –¡Además tu que conoces de Miyu nada yo conozco todo de ellas, que le gusta, que no le gusta, sus medidas , su primera vez que se enamoro ... aunque no seria un enamoro pero bueno, sus tristezas, sus mañas, sus hobbies , sus horas de siesta , su comidas preferidas , las que odias , como le gusta como le preparen la comida. Como le gustan que le acaricie para que se quede dormida… y otras cosas mas! ¡ Que tu no sabes!- grito  
-¡Pues…pues yo lo aprenderé todas sus cosas! –dijo el colorin  
- ¿Hasta sus medidas? – dijo con varias venitas ..  
- Si – dijo ruborizado y rascándose la mejilla… de forma avergonzada.  
El moreno quedo con un tic en el ojo  
-¡Como si eso lo permitiera!- gritando de forma muy grande y dejando a un pequeño Masaru

_¡AAAAAAAAH! Estar en la pieza de una chica que no es tu novia no es muy agradable es decir estuve una vez pero estaba con Masaru pero ahora estoy solo en esta pieza rosada …aunque bueno me entrendre buscando la ropa interior de mi chica _ pensó sonriendo de forma picara fue cuando vio unas fotos donde salía de pequeña Miyu abrazando por arriba a la pelirroja aunque en su vista de ambas era triste , igual mostraban una sonrisa pero sus miradas eran triste , vio otra foto donde salía ahora las tres debían tener unos siete años y estaban usando un kimono, Megu estaba con una mascara de gato y en sus manos tenia dos pistolas de agua y en la foto Moka tenia su bat persiguiendo a Megu y mas adelante estaba la castaña que huia de ambas, otra foto era cuando entraron a primaria , se veían tiernas las tres pero algo tenia tomo la foto para verla mas de cercas ¿Vendajes? Aunque no se veian muy bien de lejor pero si eran vendajes , además de todo Miyu tenia el pelo corto y estaba utilizando un cintillo rosado sus manos las tenia vendada pero estaba utilizando guantes para ocultarlo, tenia vendas en la parte de su pecho , Moka estaba utilizando un sombrero de color azul claro con unas chapas pero se veía que tenia vendas en su cabeza y en la parte de sus talones también , y su mirada fue a la pelirroja que tenia una sonrisa alegre y sincera estaba vestida con unos pantalones pero se deducia que debía estar vendada en las piernas , que había sucedido porque las tres tenían vendas .. en el cuerpo.. miro otra foto donde salía Miyu sola ,la gente que estaba a su alrededor no se veía en absoluta había sido como si la foto que la habían tomado hubiera sido quitada pero salía a la perfeccion la castaña sus manos estaban agarradas por dos adultos que debían ser sus padres ..pero … sus ojos cerrados una sonrisa ¿lagrimas? ¿Por qué?

Dejo la fotos en su lugar y se decidio buscar la ropa interior.

Abrió el primer cajón pero encontró rosa .. Asi que mejor no ver nada mas ..  
Abrió el segundo y encontró trajes de cosplay… miro los trajes que eran esos debía utilizarlo Miyu cuando Megu la extorsionaba un suspiro salió de su boca , abrió el otro y encontró lo que estaba buscando saco la primer a eran unas pantaletas lindas, poniendo su nariz olfateo  
-AAAw huele Megu- dijo con ojos brillantes y casi con un hilo de sangre en la nariz , saco otra eran unas bragas y las imagino usando la , después se puso unos brazieres – Lo sabia era copa C- dijo viendo la medidas del sostén , después saco un colales casi le salio un chorro de sangre imginando usando eso … Como su intimidad lindo trasero se veria con ese hilo ahí puesto en su ..

No termino de sonríe hasta que una puerta se abrió de forma de golpe y un molesto y furioso moreno agitado seguido por un colorin que también estaba enojado se abalazaron enzima de la pelirroja haciendo un sonido tan fuerte que hicieron que Miyu lo sintiera..

En la bañera al sentir el sonido se asusto no había alcanzado a echar se el shampoo , apago el agua se coloco una toalla para caminar hacia su pieza dejando huellas en el piso , su cabello estilaba , cada vez que se acercaba escuchaba ruidos

-¡Maldito perro! Si te bañaste con ella te mato!  
-¡Eres hombre muerto maldito Kojiro! – grito la voz de Masaru

Cuando la castaña abrió la puerta encontró a Kojiro zamarreando de forma brusca a la pelirroja y siendo a punto de ser golpeado por Masaru…  
-¡Esperen¡ Kojiro suelta a Megu!- dando le un empujo al chico y también a Masaru - ¡Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a Megu me las van a pagar!  
El moreno escondio su vista.  
- Porque…porque!- levantando su vista con cascada - ¡Porque Mi-chan defiende al perro!  
-¿Are? ¿Kojiro-san me acabas de decir Mi-chan?- quedando con los ojos bien abiertos ..  
- Muchas gracias por defenderme Miyu-san – dijo la pelirroja  
- ¿Are? Megu me acaba de decir Miyu-san – dijo retrocediendo y empezando a sentirse mal …  
_ Si Kojiro-san me acaba decir Mi-chan …y Megu me dijo Miyu-san eso quiere decir que …  
_ Las manos de la castaña apuntaron al chico - ¿Megu eres tu? – pregunto  
- Hai Mi-chan – se iba abalanzar pero el cuerpo de la castaña fue agarrado por Masaru y sintió el punny …  
-¿Punny? – dijo Kojiro en forma de enojo viendo como la mano agarraba de forma descarada uno de los pechos de la castañ.-¡Quitale tus sucias manos a los pechos de mi Mi-chan!  
Masaru se ruborizo y fue cuando la toalla se fue deslizando y antes de que algo se pudiera ver ,el moreno con un movimiento muy rápido le puso la bata rosada y colocando un poco de colonia en la nariz la castaña se despertó de golpe.

-Aaaah mi nariz – dijo tosiendo y tirando se viento con sus manos.  
- ¿Miyu te encuentras bien?-acercando se Masaru a ella y fue cuando el Kojiro dando le un golpe muy fuerte a Masaru dejando estrellado contra la pared- Alejate de Mi-chan guaripola pervertido de tundra – grito  
- Calma calma Megu – acariciando le la cabeza  
-Mi-chan no soy como tu que cuando te acarician en la cabeza tu te pones tierna con el individuo- dijo con venitas  
Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama , Masaru estaba apoyado en la pared y Miyu estaba en un sillón que se hundia.  
- Y ¿Como fue que terminaron cambiados de cuerpo?- miro Miyu ambos chicos  
- No lo se , solo se que cuando desperté estaba en el cuerpo de este perro – dijo Kojiro con cara asco  
- Oye , ¿Porque tu pelo esta húmedo?-pregunto la pelirroja y una sonrisa lujuriosa – Te bañaste … y viste este majestuoso cuerpo y te debes haber sorprendido de mi- no termino la frase porque el moreno le puso la almohada en la cara.  
-¡Si hablas te mato!- dijo el moreno rojo

- Entonces con quien desperté en la cama era con Kojiro-san .- dijo Miyu tiernamente e inocente.  
-Pues si – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kojiro y Megu fue cuando Masaru al escuchar eso mostro una sonrisa a su querido hermano.  
- Kojiro-kun me vas a dar una buena explicación después cuando regreses a tu cuerpo-dijo sonriendo de forma tierna y apareciendo detrás el un demonio que significaba que estaba furioso.

La pelirroja se escondio detrás del moreno.  
-Gallina – dijo el moreno con los ojos bajos  
-¡Tu cállate¡ – dijo enojada  
- No hay que preocuparnos por pequeñeces debemos saber que fue que los hizo cambiar de cuerpo… - dijo Miyu tratando de que las cosas no se fueran por otro lado.- Debe haber algo que hayan hecho de raro .. o algo que hicieron al mismo tiempo para intercambiara .. digame que hicieron ayer ..

-Yo fui con Mi-chan a comprar un monton de ropas , me puse el anillo que me diste como señal de matrimonio – decía el moreno , fue cuando colorin carraspeo – Despues llegamos aca , te coloque un traje de enfermera , una de porrista y de una baquita – dijo con brillitos en los ojos – Despues me peinaste mi cabello me hiciste una trenza que después la desarme y luego nos fuimos a dormir .- dijo el moreno

-Yo fui con Masaru a comprar el nuevo video juego de pokemon que quería este – apuntando al colorin – las encontramos a ustedes , me coloque ese anillo , después llegamos a mi casa , me fui a mi pieza ,hize ejercicio me bañe en mi piscina privada de mi pieza y me dormi – dijo

Miyu y Masaru se miraron y levantándose – ¡Eso es el anillo!- dijeron ambos tomando el anillo de ambos chicos.  
-El anillo hizo que cambiara de cuerpo – dijo Masaru- Capaz que en la caja de haber algo  
-¡Si lo hay! – dijo la castaña levantando se y sacando la caja encontrando dentro de ella un papel al abrirlo.  
- Dice que este anillo une los corazones que son separados haciendo que ambos se unan para que el hechizo se rompan ambos corazones , cuerpo y alma deben unirse ..- dijo leyendo  
- Con que deben unir corazón , cuerpo y alma ..- dijo Masaru pensando – Si se dan un golpe ambos – haciendo con su mano un choque.  
-Que locura Masaru ellos no harian eso ¿verdad chicos?- dijo la castaña mirando a ambos chicos que se pararon y cada uno se coloco en cada extremo de la pieza – Esperen no me digan que

¡PAF! Se escucho el choque de la pelirroja con el moreno que quedaron en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos .

-¿Te encuentras bien Megu?- acercando a la pelirroja y ayudando la a levantarse  
- ¡Mi-chan! Yo estoy aquí no ayudes a ese pulguiento – grito el moreno  
-Ups se me olvidaba – dijo la castaña ayudando al moreno

- Hmmm.. ya sabia que es no funcionaria – dijo  
- ¡ENTONCES PARA QUE MIERDA LO DICES!- Gritaton Kojiro y Megu enojados y apunto de matar al colorin  
-Que tal a lo que se refiere es que se unan físicamente y espiritualmente – dijo sonriendo con ternura  
- Te refieres a que el y yo – dijo el moreno rojo.  
-Si – dijo inocente  
- ¡espera mi-chan yo….yo … no estoy hecha para eso además yo …- decía el moreno con un monton de humo en su cabeza y roja

Fue cuando en la casa de los Ayakashi, Moka estaba limpiando su colección de bat que tenia en su casa y cada uno de ellos era utilizado en situación especiales , eran como 134 bat de distintos colores.  
-Listo ya acabe de limpiar todos los bat – dijo con brillos en sus ojos celeste , estaba usando una jardinera corta de jean con una polera blanca y su cabello estaba tomado en un tomate que dejaba unos mechones sueltos .

Fue cuando el sexto sentido de las reglas de la sociedad se activo.  
- Algo raro esta sucediendo y como jefa de las reglas de la sociedad lo detendré que bat utilizare para esta situación , ya se el confiable para pervertidos – que era un bat normal.  
Se coloco su zapatillas y cuando iba saliendo de su casa, caminando hacia la casa de Yumeyiya se encontró a Mikaru subiendo por una pared que era para su casa .. al pasar ignoro eso  
-Solo es el idiota que quiere entrar a mi casa – dijo en un suspiro  
Solo fueron segundos para que, la información fuera procesada…. - ¡MALDITO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ACATO A LA PROPIEDAD PRIVADA DE UNA CIUDANA!- Grito corriendo llegando a el y agarrando su bath  
-Bueno días Moka que lindo - saliendo volando y apareciendo en el cielo un brillo de que lo había lanzado muy lejos …  
- Hmf… lo que faltaba – dijo hechando gruñidos mientras caminaba  
(N/A: Moka tiene un monton de bat de colores -.- ni se imaginan pero cada uno tiene una función … aunque todos tienen la misma porque ella golpea cuando algo desequilibra el orden)

-¡Alejate de mi pervertido!- grito el moreno que estaba en la cama siendo forcegeado por la pelirroja que estaba encima del -  
-Pero si Miyu-san tiene razón además no te dolerá yo sufriré el dolor – dijo sonríedo de forma picara  
- Ni se te ocurra además en frente de Mi-chan nuncaaa!- dijo  
Masaru había cubiertos los ojos de Miyu con su mano  
-¿Que sucede Masaru? ¿Por qué me tapas los ojos? – dijo la castaña tratando de quitarse las manos de los ojos para poder ver  
- Nada Miyu solo son cosas que tus hermosos ojos no pueden ver -  
-Bueno ahora – tocando la pelirroja el vientre de chico y bajando a su pantalón  
- Me siento gay haciendo esto – dijo con los ojos bajos  
- Dejame ahm- gimio el chico sintiendo el tacto de la chica

-¡MASARU DEJAME VER!- Grito enojada Miyu y zafando se de las manos del colorin-¡ Ademas yo decía que un agarre de mano era suficiente¡

Ambos chicos quedaron helados … la castaña cuando hablaba de" unión" no se referia a esa "unión" si no que se acercaran como tomar la mano.

El moreno de una patada saco a la pelirroja y rojo apunto de matar a la pelirroja  
-¡KOJIRO!- Grito el moreno todo rojo y ahorcando a la pelirroja - ¡Maldito perro pervertido como se te ocurre hacerme esas cosas en la pieza Mi-chan eres un idiota!

Despues de unos cinco minutos de matanza por parte del moreno y dejando enorme chichon a la pelirroja , ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano …pero no paso nada .  
-Y si se abrazan – dijo Masaru  
Haciendo acato a la sugerencia del chico ambos se abrazaron ….nada  
- Y si se besan – dijo la castaña en un bostezo  
- Buena idea.- dijo el colorin  
-¡Espera!- grito el moreno rojo – ¡No me besare con el!- apuntando a la pelirroja que estaba mirando su cuerpo que fue de nuevo golpeado por el moreno.  
-Pero eso seria una unión de cuerpo y alma – dijo Miyu sonriendo – Ademas Megu no quieres volver a tu cuerpo para que nos bañemos juntas – dijo Miyu tiernamente  
- Esta bien Mi-chan por ti hare todo – dijo abalazando encima de la castaña y apoyando en su pecho  
Un aura asesina rodeo a Masaru y apretando los puños  
.-¡Yurista! Alejate de Miyu ahora no estas en tu cuerpo recuérdalo!- grito sacando lo del regazo de la castaña  
-Cierto después te desinfectare Mi-chan- dijo regresando donde mismo donde estaba la pelirroja que miraba con los ojos bajos …  
-Bueno hagamolo – dijo el moreno  
La pelirroja acaricio con ternura el rostro del moreno , este al tacto se ruborizo y acercando se a el.

-Te dejo el resto Masaru – dijo la castaña levantando se.  
- ¡¿Que? adonde vas!-  
- A bañarme – dijo sonriendo con ternura – Te lo encargo , si me llegas a espiar me enojare contigo – dijo con una sonrisa y apareciendo detrás de ella el demonio - ¿Entendido?

Masaru se puso palido al notar la advertencia de la castaña .  
-Si- dijo en estado si mi general.

La castaña camino hacia el baño se saco la bata y encedio el agua estaba tibia , al caer por su cuerpo cerro sus ojos, su mente solo seguía vagando en ese pensamiento ..

_Esto será una señal de que algo malo va a suceder , mi cuerpo tirita con solo pensar eso, mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos no dejan de lagrimear se que algo va a suceder a uno de mis seres querido … no quiero volver de nuevo a esa oscuridad … pero si debo ,hare lo imponsible para ayudarlos a quien sea , sacrificaría mi vida para eso…_

Fue cuando los labios de ambos chicos se unieron en un beso temeroso ya que sentía como si se estuvieran besando ellos mismo… mientras Masaru los observaba

Las manos de la pelirroja fueron al cabello del moreno agarrando la con ternura y apretando mas sus labios con el , un beso raro pero muy calido, después el chico abrazo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Megumi , fue cuando vio a a la pelirroja empujando al moreno a la cama y subiéndose encima del.

Los labios se movían al compas , la lenguas no esperaron en encontrarse y jugar entre ellas… obviamente que todo esto era presenciado por Masaru que por cada caricia que se daba hacia pues que quisiera hacerlo con la castaña hasta que vio que la mano de la pelirroja iban hacia la entrepierna del chico , el colorin no soporta mas y salio de la habitación ruborizado , camino por el pasillo y vio las huellas que se dirigían al baño se apoyo en la puerta y escuchando el sonido del agua saliendo de la regadera, cerro sus ojos y la imagino a ella bañando se.

Restregando con su mano la cabeza , enjuagando se su cabello castaño, la espuma resbalando se de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recorriendo su mejilla, bajando hacia su clavicúla , recorriendo sus pechos bajando por su vientre , llegando al monte venus y rozando su intimidad.  
Sus labios mojados con el agua , los labios se los relamio Masaru quería entrar … pero estaba mas que advertido , que si lo espiaba ella se enojaría …  
_Porque eres tan deseable Miyu _ pensó el chico ruborizado.  
fue cuando el ruido de que alguien se caia sonó en el baño  
- aaah! Duele duele – se escucho quejarse , Masaru no lo pensó ni una vez y abrió la puerta y la encontró desnuda con espuma que cubria su cuerpo.  
- ¿Miyu que sucede?- acercando se a ella y agachando se ayudando a sostenerla  
-¡Me duele!- dijo llorando  
- ¿Dónde es que acaso te caíste?- dijo observando su cuerpo cubierto por la espuma sintió como su amigo aparecia … y se insulto un monton de veces .. pero era hombre asi que no podía hacer nada.  
- No mis ojos me duelen – dijo abrazando se fuerte al chico este sintió los pechos desnudos de la chica y un sonido esquisito salio de sus labios al sentir el toque de sus pechos con el de Masaru .- AAhhhmmmm me duele ¡!- dijo  
-Espera que enseguida te ayudo – dijo ruborizado y con su manga del poleron – Miyu levanta la cabeza para quitarte el jabon de los ojos – dijo ruborizado sintiendo como la chica lo abrazaba y lo empapaba su ropa.  
-¡Me duele!- decía Miyu llorando  
- Miyu confía en mi todo esto pasara asi que levanta tu cabeza.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?- acurrucada en el pecho del chico  
- Si –

Miyu levanto su rostro y el chico con ciudado con la manga de su poleron lo paso con delicadeza en los ojos de la castaña , hasta que saco todo el jabón , la tenia a ella con los ojos cerrados , sus labios mojados, su cuerpo desnudo a su merced tapado con esa espuma …  
Acercando a ella hasta rozar sus labios.  
-Masaru…- susurro , el chico la tomo de los hombros y acercando a sus labios  
-Miyu –susurro con delicadeza fue cuando la puerta fue abierta de forma abrupta y golpeando de forma súbdita al colorin por un bat dejando estrellado en la pared llego Moka con venitas cubrió a Miyu con una bata.

Mientras se besaba Megu y Kojiro , el chico se dio cuenta que no funcionaba y empujando a la pelirroja.  
-Basta no funciona – dijo enojado  
-Pero estábamos tan bien – dijo la pelirroja  
-¡Callate estúpido!- grito enojado y ocultando su vista en su chasquilla- Yo no quiero quedarme en este cuerpo… no quiero … no quiero dejar a Mi-chan sola en esta casa…no quiero que ella sea …herida por mi culpa …si tu estas en mi cuerpo no quiero que te hagan daño – llorando  
- Pero quien me va hacer daño – dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmar al moreno- Ademas que te va a pasar si yo siempre estare a tu lado, y Masaru al lado de Miyu …  
-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NINGUNA MIERDA DE MI VIDA!- Grito con furia el moreno y dando un golpe tan fuerte en la pared.- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTO SOLO TE MUEVEN TUS DESEOS LUJURIOSOS!- Grito haciendo que la pelirroja ocultara su vista ..

_Fui un tonto pensar tantas cosas lujuriosas .. y no pensé en algo importante, sus sentimientos o que se sentía solo la toco y la beso …debi haber sido mas consciente en eso .. puede ser que a eso refiere, lo de unir cuerpo y alma …ya lo se._ Penso la pelirroja agarrando los hombros del chico.  
-Megu escucha no hare nada ahora … lo prometo solo te pediré que tu mente se concentre solo en mi – dijo seria  
- ¿¡En ti!_- _sobresaltado.  
-Si solo concéntrate en mi y me concentrare en ti y te abrazare … solo hare eso creo que eso nos ayudara volver a nuestro cuerpo..pero debes pensar solo en mi … solo en mi.-  
-Esta bien – dijo ruborizado

Ambos chicos se abrazaron tiernamente , sus latidos de corazón se sincronizaron , al igual que su respiración solo un pesamiento estaba en su mente de ambos y era el nombre del chico que amaban..Cerraron sus ojos para concentrarse fue cuando solo un pensamiento se vinculo haciendo que ambos anillos brillaran …  
-_Creo ….que lo amo – pensó el moreno sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo sentía una calidez  
-Creo.. que la amo – pensó la pelirroja sintiendo como la fragancia lo embriagaba _

Fue cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos en frente ninguna mirada lujuriosa hubo solo de amor puro…amor sincero como el agua de una cascada , una sonrisa tierna se dieron entre ambos y susurrando esas palabras prohibidas que solo en sus mentes yacen ..  
-Te amo-  
-Te amo-

Al abrir los ojos ambos vieron sus ojos verdes y juntando sus frentes rieron de forma tierna soltándose con lentitud , sintiendo el tacto de cada uno de ellos hasta quedar solo sus manos tomadas. Fue cuando la pelirroja sonrio y vio a Kojiro y tocando sus pechos  
-¡VOLVI A MI CUERPO! – Grito con alegría abalazando se encima del moreno - ¡Volvi Kojiro a mi cuerpo! ¡Volvi!- decía feliz y mirando a los ojos ,el moreno le acaricio el cabello rojo y besando tiernamente su frente.  
-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a tu cuerpo – dijo

Megu se dio cuenta en la posición y salio lo mas rápido de encima del, roja pero sonriendo de forma tierna.  
-Aaaah mi cuerpo , mi hermoso, sin esa planicie que había mis pechos grandes y hermosos y no tener esa cosa metida entre las piernas que deforme – dijo con asco , el moreno sintió como algo le caia pesado  
-¡Que dijiste de mi cuerpo!- grito enojado levantándose colocando en frente de ella.  
-¡Pues que esa cosa que tienes es fea!- apuntando a su pantalón  
- ¡No es fea! Te la voy mostrar para que veas que no es fea¡- dijo el moreno desabrochando se el pantalón  
-¡Espera… que haces! ¡Pervertido!- lazando se a el tratando de que no se bajara los pantalones haciendo ver otra cosa como algo mal pensado fue cuando ambos chicos sintieron una aura asesina y al girarse vieron a Moka con un millón de venitas.  
- Moka no es lo que piensa – dijo Megu tratando de calmarla  
- ¡QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS MALDITOS MENTE DE ALCANTARILLAS GOLPE DE LA REGLAS DE LA SOCIEDAD!- Grito golpeando ambos chicos con el bat y dejando estrellados en la pared con un fanstasma saliendo de su cuerpo.  
Ya era las cinco de la tarde y la chica de cabellos rosados estaba hechando humo sentada en un sillón y frente de ella tenia a tres pervertidos con un chichon Megu, Kojiro y Masaru.  
- ¡Deberias darle vergüenza a ustedes 3 haciendo esas cosas en la casa de los Yumeyiya!-grito Moka dejando chiquitos a los tres.  
- Tu mechita por aprovecharte de Miyu en el baño , a ustdes dos por hacer esas cosas -  
-Pero yo no me estaba – dijo Masaru pero fue golpeado de nuevo  
-¿Que decía?- dijo Moka sonriendo de forma tierna  
-Nada Moka-sama – dijo con dos chinchones  
-Eso pensé – dijo Moka  
-Moka quieres una galleta – dijo la castaña sirviendo un plato con galletas  
-¡Gracias!- zapándose el plato entero  
- ¡Es injusto Mi-chan porque le das galletas y a mi no!- grito la pelirroja en estado chibis  
- Te dare enseguida- pero Moka miro con cara de asesina a la castaña  
- Los chicos malos no tienen golosinas – dijo haciendo que la castaña se alejara de la pelirroja  
-Pero hablando de eso Moka ¿como entraste a mi casa? …si la única persona que conoce donde esta la llave es Megu- dijo Miyu , la pelirrosada se puso nerviosa y evadiendo el tema  
-Bien ya creo que fue mucho por hoy castigo pero no lo vuelvan hacer – dijo Moka levantándose.  
-Pues muy sencillo Miyu , Moka abrió la puerta con una traba para el cabello que tenia.

Moka se puso roja y golpeo a Mikaru hasta dejarlo en cuadritos , los cuatro chicos miraron con cara de pocos amigos a la pelirrosada.  
-Con que reglas de la sociedad y se mete en casa ajena como una ladrona – Dijo Masaru.  
-Que vergüenza .. que vergüenza…- dijo Megu  
- Golpeando a la gente con un bat mientras que ella se mete en casa ajenas como una ladrona deberían hecharte de las reglas de la sociedad – dijo Kojiro

Moka empezo a rodearse de una aura asesina  
-¡Retiro lo dicho!-enojado y golpeando a los tres –¡ ME VAN A DEJAR ESTA CASA RELUCIENTE COSA QUE SE VEA MI REFLEJO EN ELLA!-Grito haciendo que los tres chicos se abrazaran entre ellos.

La castaña solo sonrio de forma tierna y haciendo sus cosas un extraña punzada se vino a su pecho .. _Que será este presentimiento….._

Mientras en una cárcel un muchacho de cabello rojizo cobre , ojos verdes musgo salía de la celda.  
-Por fin estas libre Heliot – dijo una muchacha de cabello color vino y ojos de color grises y abrazando al muchacho afectuosamente y seguido dándose un beso apasionado al separarse ..  
-Si por fin me dieron la libertad Suki – dijo el chico .  
¿-Y dime que es lo que deseas hacer?- pregunto juguetona la chica  
-Pues volver a mi querido instituto y ayuda  
-Cuenta conmigo en lo quieras amor – besando lo de nuevo  
-Pues quiero que le des a mi primita un saludo cordial , para que nunca vuelva a enviarme a la cárcel  
-Te refieres a tu prima pelirroja que siempre esta con la sosa de Yumeyiya y la loca de Ayakashi- dijo divertida  
-Si –dijo lamiendo a la chica la oreja  
-Cuenta conmigo  
-Preparate raton el león ha vuelto …- riendo de forma diabólica

En la casa de los Belarius Kou iba a la habitación de Soul para avisarle que la cena estaba lista  
-¡Oni-cha la cena esta lista!- dijo su hermano entrando  
-Okey ya voy- dijo el hermano  
-No te demores- saliendo  
El chico de cabello grises saco de su estante una foto donde salía Miyu con Moka y Megu y con un encendedor quemo a la imagen de la pelirroja y la pelirrosada y dejando a la castaña sola – Niña idiota … no necesitas de nadie mas que no sea yo …

Proximo capitulo:  
Dia de San Valentin , el regreso de la oscuridad de Megu ¡Cuidado!

Jejeje ya termine el capitulo próximo capitulo verán al primo y que historia tiene con la pelirroja , saldrá mas a la luz Soul y sus verdaderas intenciones , dolor, lagrimas y sufrimiento se verán en el próximo capitulo..  
_Preview.  
Caminando las tres chicas cerca de la escalera , apareciendo detrás de ella y empujando de forma brusca a la pelirroja la imagen del cielo se vio nublada y cuando despertó la pelirroja su cabeza había sido protegida por dos cuerpo y levantando se vista vio a la castaña y en su frente tenia sangre y al mirar al otro lado la chica de cabello rosados también estaba herida su frente sangrando y al mirar hacia arriba. Vio a Suki sonriendo de malvadamente  
_

Gracias por los post:  
.

.

imágenes que están megu y Kojiro xDDD


End file.
